Cotton Candy
by MiNiDdangKie
Summary: Sepeninggalan Soonyoung, Jihoon merasa hidupnya berubah. Sepi, sunyi, membosankan, terasa ada yang hilang. Sampai suatu saat Jihoon bertemu lagi dengannya. Namja yang kembali membuat hidupnya berwarna. IT'S SOONHOON FANFICT / YAOI / NEW CHAPTER / HAPPY READING
1. Cotton Candy

"Cotton Candy"

.

.

.

.

Cast : Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Jihoon, & Lee Seokmin

Main Pairing : SoonHoon

Genre : Romance, Fantasi, Angst

Summary : Apa kau percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama ? Ini adalah kisah sepasang kekasih yang memiliki pemikiran yang berbeda. Lee Jihoon, seorang penulis novel terkenal yang entah bagaimana bisa menjalin hubungan dengan Kwon Soonyoung, seorang namja yang bahkan identitasnya saja tak diketahui.

Warning : Typo bertebaran dimana – mana, YAOI, etc

Happy reading ^^

.

.

.

.

Lee Jihoon, jangan pernah menganggap remeh tubuh mungilnya karena di balik tubuh kecilnya itu tersimpan otak yang sangat brilliant. Berkat otak brilliant dan bakat menulisnya, nama Lee Jihoon kini berada di posisi puncak sebagai penulis novel terkenal. Beberapa buku karyanya bahkan pernah menjadi hits dan mencapai angka penjualan best seller.

Meski ketenaran dan uang telah berada di tangannya sekarang, namja mungil itu tak lantas menjadi sombong dan meninggalkan bangku kuliahnya. Banyak para penggemar bahkan para pembaca awam novelnya tak menyangka bahwa penulis novel yang mereka baca itu adalah karya tangan seorang namja muda berusia 20 tahun.

Siapa yang akan menyangka bahwa hobi menulis Jihoon di akun fanfictionnya semasa SMA dulu menarik hati seorang penerbit. Yeah~ Jihoon dulu hanyalah seorang murid SMA penggemar group idol yang hanya mencoba-coba menulis fanfiction seperti para penggemar lainnya namun ternyata karya asal-asalannya itu menarik hati seorang penerbit yang sukses membawa namanya kini di kenal oleh hampir seluruh Korea.

Hidup Jihoon sungguh sangat beruntung. Lancar, bahagia, dan tenang sampai suatu hari ketenangannya itu di usik oleh seorang namja tak tahu diri yang seenaknya menyatakan perasaannya dihari pertama mereka bertemu. Dan dengan seenak jidatnya namja itu berkata dengan lantang.

"Jihoon-ah~ aku menyukaimu. Aku sudah menyukainya sejak pertama kali kita bertemu tadi. Kurasa aku sudah jatuh Cinta pada pandangan pertama padamu."

Mendengar pengakuan itu membuat Jihoon langsung melayangkan buku catatan yang ia bawa tepat kearah namja itu. Bagaimana tidak kesal ? Mereka bahkan baru bertemu tadi pagi itu pun dengan tak sengaja dan sorenya ia di tembak begitu saja. Heol~ siapapun yang mendengar cerita ini pasti akan tertawa. Jihoon bahkan sama sekali tak mengenal sosok namja gila yang berani berteriak kencang di tengah gedung kuliahnya itu.

Jihoon yang saat itu sudah sangat malu karena seluruh penghuni gedung jurusannya itu berada memandanginya dengan berbagai macam tatapan yang sulit diartikan, akhirnya Jihoon hanya berlari pergi sambil mengumpat tanpa menjawab pernyataan cinta namja itu. Tidak perlu jawaban langsung, karena Jihoon sudah pasti menolaknya.

Namun apa yang terjadi sekarang ? Jihoon malah terjebak dengan namja gila itu. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana bisa Jihoon akhirnya menerima perasaan namja itu karena Jihoon sendiri juga tak tahu. Semuanya hanya mengalir begitu saja. Jihoon hanya mulai terbiasa. Dan berulang kali pula Jihoon menyesali keputusannya itu karena namja itu terus saja menempel padanya, mengusik hidupnya, membuat hidup Jihoon tak bisa setenang dulu.

Kwon Soonyoung...

Jihoon benci nama itu. Jihoon benci melihat wajah bodoh itu setiap hari. Jihoon benci bagaimana nada cerianya selalu terngiang-ngiang di benaknya. Jihoon benci mengakuinya. Jihoon benci mengakui bahwa ia juga menyukai Kwon Soonyoung.

"Soonyoung-ah~ berat~" Bukannya menyingkir, mendengar rengekan Jihoon barusan malah membuat namja bermarga Kwon itu semakin menyamankan kepalanya di bahu Jihoon. "Disitu ada bantal, jangan manja. Bahuku pegal !"

Sonyoung langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau sendiri apa tidak pegal seharian menatap layar laptop seperti itu."

"Aku sedang bekerja. Jangan ganggu atau aku akan mengusirmu dari rumahku sekarang juga." ancam Jihoon yang langsung membuat Soo young ciut dan lebih memilih menyamankan tubuhnya tiduran di samping Jihoon yang kini tengah bersandar di kepala ranjangnya dengan memangku laptop kesayangannya itu.

"Jika capek berbaringlah sebentar untuk meregangkan otot-ototmu itu." ucap Soonyoung yang melihat Jihoon terkadang memijat pelipis dan tengkuknya yang terasa kaku karena terlalu lama bergulat dengan laptopnya itu.

"Aku di kejar deadline Soonyoung-ah~ aku tak bisa bersantai begitu saja."

Soonyoung sudah biasa menghadapi kekasihnya yang keras kepala seperti ini. Akhirnya Soonyoung berinisiatif sendiri, mengambil laptop Jihoon begitu saja, mematikannya lalu menaruhnya di meja kecil di samping Jihoon. Awalnya Jihoon ingin protes tapi diurungkannya saat melihat tatapan Soonyoung yang jadi sedikit garang itu.

Soonyoung tahu, ia sudah hafal dengan sifat Jihoon, begitu pula sebaliknya. Jika Jihoon sudah mulai keras kepala dan melawannya maka Soonyoung-lah yang akan bertindak dan bersikap lebih tegas. Jika ia tidak tegas maka anak seperti Jihoon itu akan terus merengek dan berbuat semaunya.

"Lihatlah~ sudah lewat tengah malam dan kau belum istirahat sejak siang tadi. Sekarang istirahatlah dan lanjutkan lagi bekerjanya besok pagi saat otakmu sudah fresh. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Ingat jika kau juga masih punya jadwal kuliah besok. Jangan memforsir tubuhnya dan..."

"Dan jangan sampai jatuh sakit karena kau tidak mau repot mengurusiku. Begitu kan ?!" sahut Jihoon memutus ucapan Soonyoung yang tengah menasehatinya itu.

Soonyoung hanya tersenyum dan dengan gemas mengacak surai merah muda Jihoon. "Ugh~ pintarnya kekasihku yang keras kepalanya ini." goda Soonyoung lalu mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir Jihoon, membuat Jihoon tersenyum sekilas menatap Soonyoung sebelum akhirnya ia membalas kecupan singkat itu.

"Ja~ saatnya tidur~" ucap Soonyoung lalu membawa tubuh mungil itu kedalam dekapan hangatnya. Jihoon pun menenggelamkan wajahnya kedada Soonyoung, menutup matanya sembari menikmati aroma tubuh Soonyoung yang selalu menjadi penenang dalam tidurnya.

.

.

.

.

Soonyoung tersenyum begitu keluar dari kamar Jihoon. Melihat Jihoon yang tengah sibuk di dapur, membuat makanan untuknsarapan mereka berdua. Soonyoung lalu menarik bangku di salah satu sisi meja makan dan duduk disana. Sesekali sembari memperhatikan punggung Jihoon yang masih sibuk di depan kompor, Soonyoung mengemili apapun makanan yang sudah ada diatas meja makan di hadapannya itu.

"Apa masih lama ? Aku sudah sangat lapar~"

"Kalau begitu minum saja dua botol air putih jumbo di dalam lemari es itu. Aku jamin laparmu pasti akan langsung hilang." bahas Jihoon membuat Soonyoung mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Dan setelah itu perutku langsung jadi buncit. Apa kau mau memeluk perut buncitku ini nanti."

Jihoon berbalik sembari membawa sup jagung buatannya yang baru saja matang itu lalu mendudukkan dirinya di bangku di depan Soonyoung. "Aku tak masalah. Bukankah Bagus jika perutmu buncit nanti kan bisa aku jadikan bantal pengganti."

"Sialan~" umpat Soonyoung membuat Jihoon terkekeh tertahan. "Apa novelmu sudah selesai ?"

Jihoon mengangguk sambil memasukkan sesendok nasi ke mulutnya. "Akhirnya aku bisa bebas setelah seminggu penuh bergadang. Ah~ apa kau tak lihat kantung mataku ini." ucap Jihoon masih dengan mulut yang penuh makanan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kantung matanya yang memang terlihat jelas.

Sejenak tak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka berdua. Hanya suara sendok dan sumpit yang bertemu dengan mangkuk mereka yang memenuhi ruang makan itu. Keduanya sibuk menyantap makanan masing-masing.

"Ehem~" Jihoon berdehem sambil sesekali melirik Soonyoung didepannya. Ada satu hal yang ingin Jihoon sampaikan tapi ia merasa ragu-ragu untuk mengatakannya."Uhm~ Soonyoung-ah~"

Soonyoung yang merasa di panggil pun mendongak menatap Jihoon. "Wae ?"

"Uhm~ aku dan tubuhku terasa sangat kaku. Sepertinya aku butuh refreshing."

"Oh~ kalau begitu selesai makan berbaringlah di sofa, aku akan memijatmu."

Jihoon menghela napas beratnya. Terkadang otak kekasihnya ini memang terlalu lambat untuk menangkap maksud orang lain. "Bukan aku butuh pijatan. Maksudku sepertinya aku butuh refreshing keluar. Contohnya jalan-jalan. Lagi pula ini kan weekend, besok aku harus kembali kuliah lagi. Jadi ayo kita jalan-jalan keluar."

Soonyoung tampak berpikir. "Ah~ kau mau mengajakku kencan begitu ?" ucap Soonyoung sambil menaik turunkan keningnya. Sungguh~ Jihoon hanya mengajaknya jalan-jalan saja tapi kenapa dianggap mengajaknya kencan.

Jihoon dengan berat hati hanya mengiyakan ucapan Soonyoung dan mengangguk lemah. "Baiklah~ kalau begitu ayo kita ke bioskop."

Dan jawaban Soonyoung barusan sungguh membuat kesabaran Jihoon habis. Dibantingnya sendok yang di pakainya makan tadi keatas meja dengan sangat keras membuat Soonyoung terlonjak kaget. Okey~ lupakan soal refreshing dan ajakan jalan-jalan Jihoon tadi. Jihoon sekarang benar-benar kesal.

"Yakh~ Kwon Soonyoung aku benar-benar bingung padamu. Kenapa setiap kali aku mengajakmu keluar selalu saja bioskop bioskop dan bioskop. Apa kita tidak punya tempat kencan yang lain ha ?! Dan setiap kali aku mengajakmu makan diluar, bermain ke taman hiburan, atau menemaniku belanja kau tidak pernah mau. Wae ? Aku bosan jika seperti ini terus. Kau bilang bahwa kau mencintaiku tapi kau bahkan tak pernah mengajakku berkencan seperti pasangan normal lainnya. Hanya bioskop..."

"Aku lebih suka tempat yang gelap."

"Wae ?"

"Karena mereka tak bisa melihatku dalam gelap."

Jihoon memutar matanya malas. Jawaban yang sama dan jawaban itu sudah berulang kali Jihoon dengar. "Kau selalu saja memberi jawaban yang sama setiap kali kita bertengkar. Apa kau tak punya alasan lain yang lebih kreatif dan masuk akal ?!"

Soonyoung mendongak, menatap sayu kearah Jihoon yang tampak tengah menahan amarah itu. "Karena di tempat terang sekalipun mereka akan semakin tak melihatku."

Jihoon menghela napas kasarnya. Sungguh ia tak habis pikir sekarang. Jihoon sudah biasa menghadapi sifat aneh kekasihnya itu. Jihoon tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Jihoon lebih memilih pergi, karena jika ia tetap bersama Soonyoung ia tak yakin masih bisa menahan luapan amarahnya. Ia hanya akan terus bertanya dan mendengar jawaban tak masuk akal dari kekasihnya itu.

Soonyoung yang di tinggalkan sendirian di tempat makan hanya bisa menunduk sedih, menatap kosong pada beberapa makanan buatan Jihoon yang masih ada di atas meja itu.

"Mianhae Jihoon-ah~"

.

.

.

.

Seokmin menghela napasnya melihat sahabatnya yang satu ini bersikap kekanakan seperti ini sudah biasa. Terlebih lagi jika sahabatnya itu sedang ada masalah, kesal, ataupun stress, sudah pasti ia akan langsung menuju ke rumahnya seperti saat ini.

Jihoon yang baru saja sampai di daerah perumahan Seokmin sekitar setengah jam yang lalu itu langsung saja menggedor-gedor pintu rumah Seokmin, membuat sang sahabat yang tengah menikmati tidur siangnya di hari libur ini terusik dan menggeretu.

Namun ketika melihat bahwa Jihoon lah yang datang, Seokmin langsung menghentikan acara menggerutunya dan segera membukakan pintu untuk sahabat mungilnya itu. Tanpa permisi Jihoon langsung masuk ke dalam rumah itu, mengabaikan Seokmin yang berdiri di depan pintu tanpa memberi salam kepada sang empunya rumah.

Seokmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghela napas maklum karena ini bukan kali pertama atau keduanya Jihoon seenaknya di dalam rumahnya itu. Jihoon bahkan selalu bersikap seperti ini setiap kali berkunjung ke rumah Seokmin, menganggap bahwa rumah sahabatnya adalah rumahnya juga, jadi ia bebas melakukan apapun sesuka hatimu.

Seperti saat ini, Jihoon langsung mengeluarkan isi tas sekolahnya yang ternyata berisi berbagai jenis makanan ringan. Jihoon yang sedang badmood memang lebih akan bersahabat pada makanan. Seperti saat ini ia menikmati berbagai macam snack yang sempat ia beli di tengah perjalanan tadi.

Seokmin yang melihat ruang tamunya kini sudah seperti kapal pecah. Bungkus snack bertebaran dimana-mana, meja ruang tamunya bahkan sudah berpindah sampai ke depan pintu kamarnya, dan jangan lupakan bantalan sofa yang entah bagaimana kini sudah tergeletak begitu saja di depan toilet.

Sungguh~ Jihoon yang sedang kesal dan marah itu benar-benar mengerikan. Dia bisa melempar kemanapun barang-barang di sekitarnya tanpa memikirkan milik siapa barang-barang itu. Jihoon sama sekali tak peduli. Yang terpenting adalah pelampiasannya terpenuhi.

Seokmin berjalan kearah Jihoon yang kini tengah mengemili entah snack keberapanya sambil menonton TV. Seokmin melirik sekilas layar TV yang dilihat Jihoon setelah meletakkan kaleng minuman ringan kesamping Jihoon lalu ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"Sejak kapan kau suka nonton acara berita eoh ?"

Jihoon tak menanggapi pertanyaan tak berguna Seokmin itu. Jihoon malah mengambil kaleng minuman yang diberikan Seokmin tadi lalu meneguknya sampai habis tak bersisa. Dan Seokmin lagi-lagi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya maklum. Memang seperti inilah Jihoon, hanya asal menyalakan TV, tak peduli acara apa yang ia tonton, dan menyetel volumenya sekeras mungkin.

"Yakh~ letakkan itu !" pekikan tiba-tiba Jihoon membuat Seokmin kaget dan meletakkan kembali remote TV yang tadi di pegangnya.

"Wae ?"

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu mengambil remote itu ha ?!"

"Aku hanya mau mengganti channelnya saja."

"Siapa yang mengijinkanmu menggantinya ha ?!"

"Astaga Jihoon~ ini TV ku ! Ingat kau sedang berada di rumahku !" Seokmin menghela napasnya kasar. "Lagi pula dari tadi kau juga tak melihatnya." gumam Seokmin selanjutnya dengan nada yang begitu rendah, seperti berbisik.

Jihoon mendelik. "Apa kau bilang ?"

Seokmin langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Bukan apa-apa." ucapnya cepat dan diakhiri dengan cengiran.

Tapi memang benar kata Seokmin tadi karena Jihoon memang tak melihat acara yang ia setel. Matanya memang menatap ke layar TV tapi pandangannya kosong. Dan Seokmin berani bertaruh bahwa pikiran Jihoon juga sedang tak berada di tempatnya sekarang.

Jihoon memutar-mutar kaleng minuman ringan ditangannya yang sudah hampir habis itu. Lalu ia letakkan kaleng itu tepat di dahi Seokmin membuat sang empunya dahi mengerut bingung, menatap horor kearah namja galau disampingnya itu.

"Wae ?"

"Apa kau tak punya soju ? Atau bir ? Kalau tidak punya bisakah kau membelikanku wine ?"

"Yakh~ jangan macam-macam Lee Jihoon ! Aku tak mau membuat rumahku ini semakin berantakan kalau kau mabuk lagi. Jika kau benar-benar mau mabuk, ajak saja Soonyoung yang sama-sama sinting sepertimu jika sedang mabuk." Seokmin langsung membungkam mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya begitu ia sadar dengan sebuah kata yang baru saja keluar dari mulut tanpa rem nya itu.

Apa Seokmin baru saja menyebut Jihoon sinting ? Aish~ mati saja kau Lee Seokmin ! Dan Seokmin sudah menyiapkan telinganya untuk menerima omelan keras dari Jihoon dan dahinya untuk tamparan tangan Jihoon.

Tapi hal yang ia takutkan itu tak kunjung terjadi. Jihoon malah diam terpaku di tempatnya. Tak ada pergerakan apapun dari namja mungil itu. Yang Seokmin lihat saat ini hanya mata sipit yang mulai mengenangkan air di sudut matanya.

Jihoon yang sadar langsung menghapus air mata yang sudah berada di pelupuk matanya itu agar tak jatuh. Ia sungguh tak suka jika ia selalu menjadi rapuh dan cengeng seperti ini setiap ada yang menyebut nama itu.

Soonyoung...

"Wae ? Apa kau kemari karena bertengkar dengan Soonyoung ?" dan tanda diamnya Jihoon itu memperkuat tebakan Seokmin. Dihelanya napasnya, Seokmin juga sudah biasa melihat hal ini. Ia akui bahwa Jihoon dan Soonyoung memang sering bertengkar.

Dan Seokmin sangat tahu penyebab pertengkaran mereka. Seokmin bahkan bisa di bilang lebih mengerti dengan masalah mereka daripada Jihoon sendiri. Seokmin tahu semua hal yang tak Jihoon tahu, semua tentang kekasih teman kuliahnya itu. Seokmin tahu tapi ia tak bisa memberitahukannya pada Jihoon.

"Seokmin-ah~" panggilan Jihoon membuat Seokmin tersara dari lamunannya. "Kau kan teman masa kecilnya Soonyoung, apa benar-benar tak ada yang kau tahu tentangnya ? Kau tak tahu tentang keanehannya itu ?"

"Dia tidak aneh Jihoon. Dia sama seperti kita... Dulu..." kata terakhir yang Seokmin ucapkan itu terdengar seperti bisikan.

Jihoon mengerutkan keningnya. "Dulu ? Ada apa dengan dia dulu ?"

Dan pertanyaan Jihoon itu sukses membuat Seokmin kelabakan. Ia kembali menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya asal bicara."

Jihoon yang tak percaya lalu memiringkan kepalanya dan memandang Seokmin penuh selidik. "Ck~ tapi jika diingat-ingat lagi, pertemuan kalian dulu sedikit aneh. Saat kita tak sengaja bertemu di minimarket dan aku memperkenalkan Soonyoung padamu. Saat itu kau terlihat sangat kaget, wajahmu bahkan sangat tegang dan matamu juga melotot saat melihat Soonyoung. Wae ? Tatapanmu itu sama seperti orang yang melihat hantu."

"Hahaha~ hantu apa maksudmu. Astaga..." Seokmin langsung tertawa, mencoba mencairkan suasana yang terasa tak nyaman baginya ini.

"Kau kan bisa melihat hantu, mungkin saja kan kau melihat aura gelap di sekitar Soonyoung atau ada hantu yang menempe padanya makanya membuatnya aneh seperti sekarang."

Seokmin kini hanya bisa mencoba terkekeh canggung. "Imajinasimu itu sungguh sangat hebat. Pantas saja kau jadi penulis novel terkenal."

Mendengar ucapan Seokmin itu membuat Jihoon mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Jadi ?"

"Jadi..." ucapan Seokmin terputus saat ponsel Jihoon tiba-tiba saja berdering. Melihat kontak penelponnya membuat Jihoon langsung mengangkatnya. Seokmin tak tahu siapa yang menelpon Jihoon tapi Seokmin dapat melihat raut wajah Jihoon langsung berubah masam.

"Nde~ aku akan menggantinya." ucapan terakhir Jihoon itu mengakhiri percakapannya di telepon.

"Wae ? Apa ada masalah ?" tanya Seokmin yang melihat Jihoon berdiri dan menggendong tas ranselnya.

"Nde~ investor kali ini tak menyukai cerita yang baru saja selesai kutulis. Mereka menyuruhku mengganti kembali ceritanya. Ugh~ padahal deadline nya tinggal seminggu lagi. Kurasa aku harus bergadang lagi selama seminggu." gerutu Jihoon sambil berjalan ke pintu diikuti Seokmin di belakangnya.

"Aku pulang dulu."

Seokmin lalu tersenyum ceria sembari mengepalkan kedua tangannya keatas lalu berteriak kearah temannya itu. "Fighting Lee Jihoon !"

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di apartemen, Jihoon tak langsung masuk kedalam. Ia hanya diam terpaku di depan pintu. Begitu ia membuka pintu tadi pemandangan yang di suguhkam padanya adalah wajah damai Soonyoung yang tengah tertidur di sofa sambil memeluk bantalan sofa.

Jihoon menghela napasnya kemudian berjalan pelan menghampiri Soonyoung. Di letakkannya ransel yang tadi ia gendong itu di lantai begitu saja. Tangan mungilnya kini terulur meraih bantalan sofa lain yang tak terpakai kemudian mengangkat pelan kepala terlelap Soonyoung. Dengan penuh hati-hati Jihoon meletakkan bantalan sofa itu dibawah kepala Soonyoung.

"Bukannya dijadikan bantal malah dijadikan guling. Dasar Kwon pabo~" cibir Jihoon masih berjongkok di samping Soonyoung.

Dipandanginya wajah damai Soonyoung dalam diam. Jihoon terus memandanginya tanpa berniat mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun. Terkadang Jihoon heran, kenapa dia bisa semarah itu pada namja di hadapannya kini. Apa hanya karena sifat anehnya yang tak suka keramaian itu ?

Di balik semua itu, Soonyoung adalah namja yang baik. Bahkan terlampau baik. Dia namja periang, humoris, baik hati, bahkan ia jarang marah terutama kepada Jihoon. Tapi Jihoon malah sering sekali berteriak padanya hanya karena hal sepele dan membuat hal sepele itu menjadi penyebab pertengkaran mereka.

Dan kini begitu melihat wajah lelah Soonyoung yang tengah terlelap membuat Jihoon kembali berpikir ulang. Kenapa ia bisa mudah marah seperti tadi ? Bahkan meneriaki Soonyoun dan menyakiti hati namja yang mencintainya itu.

Jihoon masih tetap berada di posisinya meski kini Soonyoung telah merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi menyamping menghadap Jihoon. Tangan mungil Jihoon terulur untuk merapikan rambut Soonyoung yang nampak terkena keringat di dahinya.

"Apa dia sedari tadi menungguku disini ?" gumam Jihoon pada dirinya sendiri.

Di elus-elusnya surai kecoklatan Soonyoung dengan sangat lembut agar namja di hadapannya itu tak terusik dan terganggu dalam tidurnya. Jihoon lalu memajukan tubuhnya, mengecup sekilas kening Soonyoung sebelum akhirnya berlalu masuk kedalam kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi menyeruak masuk melalui celah-celah jendela apartement Jihoon, mengusik tidur seseorang yang tengah nyenyak merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa itu. Soonyoung mengucek matanya, mencoba menyadarkan dirinya dari alam mimpi.

Begitu ia telah terbangun sepenuhnya, mata sipitnya langsung bertemu dengan punggung seseorang. Seseorang yang terlihat tengah sibuk menggerakan kesepuluh jari-jari mungilnya itu di atas keyboard laptopnya. Soonyoung tersenyum sekilas begitu menyadari bahwa Jihoon-nya sudah kembali.

Sedetik kemudian tubuh Soonyoung sudah menempel pada punggung Jihoon. Memeluknya dari belakang tanpa merubah posisinya. Dan Jihoon sama sekali tak merasa terusik dengan sikap manja kekasihnya itu. Jihoon terus fokus pada pekerjaannya itu tanpa menghiraukan Soonyoung yang kini telah mencuri sebuah kecupan di pipinya.

"Kapan pulang heum~? Kenapa tak membangunkanku ?"

"Semalam." jawab Jihoon singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar laptopnya. Sesekali ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang turun akibat ulah Soonyoung itu.

"Kenapa kau mengetiknya lagi ? Bukannya novelmu sudah selesai kemarin ?" tanya Soonyoung saat matanya menatap layar laptop Jihoon.

"Investornya tak suka dengan ceritaku kemarin dan aku harus mengulangi semuanya dari awal jadi jangan menggangguku. Jika kau lapar buat saja mie instan yang ada di rak dapur."

Soonyoung yang masih Setia meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Jihoon itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tak lapar. Berada di dekatmu saja membuatku sudah kenyang." gombalan Soonyoung barusan sukses membuat Jihoon mendelik kearahnya. Soonyoung hanya tersenyum dan dengan cepat mencuri sebuah kecupan dari bibir Jihoon, membuat sang empunya bibir semakin menatapnya tak suka.

"Morning kiss~" ucap Soonyoung lalu tersenyum tak berdosa. "Kali ini cerita tentang apa ?" lanjut Soonyoung mengalihkan suasana.

Jihoon pun kembali menatap layar laptopnya. "Molla~ aku hanya mengetik apa yang ada di otakku saja sejak semalam. Aku sama sekali tak punya ide."

"Jadi kau sudah disini semalaman ?"

"Heum~"

"Kalau begitu istirahatlah dulu. Setidaknya sarapan dulu agar otakmu itu lebih fresh."

"Aku tak lapar."

Soonyoung hanya menghela napasnya maklum. Kekasihnya ini memang sedikit keras kepala jika sedang fokus mengerjakan sesuatu. Apalagi jika sudah asyik mengetik seperti ini, Jihoon bahkan bisa melupakan rasa laparnya selama 3 hari.

"Apa aku boleh menyumbangkan ide ?" mendengar ucapan Soonyoung membuat Jihoon menatap.

"Mwo ?"

"Bagaimana jika kau menulis kisah cintaku."

Jihoon mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Apa maksudmu ?"

"Cinta pada pandangan pertama, kurasa kisah Cinta seperti itu akan sangat laku. Kau tahu, banyak orang di luar sana yang percaya pada cinta pada pandangan pertama. Jika kau tambahkan sedikit bumbu pasti akan jadi cerita yang bagus."

"Tapi aku tak percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama." Jihoon langsung menatap laptopnya lagi begitu mengucapkan kalimat itu, membuat Soonyoung mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi kisah Cinta seperti itu sedang laku saat ini. Ayolah~ pakailah tema itu~ setidaknya berikan cerita itu sebagai hadiah terakhirku." kini Jihoon berbalik menatap Soonyoung yang kini tengah mengerjap-kerjap kan matanya memohon.

"Kenapa aku harus membuat cerita ini untukmu ?" tanya Jihoon dengan nada yang sangat tegas. Keduanya kini tengah menyelami mata masing-masing. "Apa jika aku menulis cerita ini seperti kisahmu-"

"Kisah kita." sahut Soonyoung mencoba membenarkan ucapan Jihoon.

Jihoon menghela napasnya. "Baiklah~ kisah kita, apa kau akan memberitahuku maksud dari sikap anehmu selama ini ?"

"Jika kau memberikan cerita ini sebagai hadiah untukku..." ucapan Soonyoung terhenti sejenak. Ia mencoba menelan ludahnya untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku akan..." jeda lagi membuat Jihoon tak sabar.

"Mwo ? Kau akan apa ?"

"Aku akan... Aku akan mengajakmu kencan. Ayo kita kencan seperti pasangan lain. Kita jalan-jalan berdua dan pergi ke taman hiburan bersama."

Jihoon mengerjapkan matanya mendengar ucapan Soonyoung barusan. "Kau... Serius ?" tanya Jihoon memastikan dan di tanggapi anggukan kepala oleh kekasihnya itu.

Dan sebuah senyuman kini terkembang Indah di wajah Jihoon. "Kau janji ?" ucap Jihoon sembari menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya yang langsung di sambut oleh kelingking Soonyoung.

"Aku janji." ucap Soonyoung mantap membuat senyum Jihoon makin lebar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku harus segera menyelesaikan semua ini agar kita dapat kencan lebih cepat." Soonyoung terkekeh melihat kekasih mungilnya yang menjadi sangat semangat itu.

Soonyoung kini bangkit untuk duduk lalu meraih tangan Jihoon, menggenggamnya dan membawa tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya. "Ini kisah kita, kau sudah sangat menguasainya jadi tak perlu susah payah berpikir. Kerjakan nanti saja, sekarang kau butuh istirahat. Lihat kantung matamu itu semakin tebal."

Jihoon hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya namun sama sekali tak berniat untuk membantah Soonyoung.

"Kemarilah~" Soonyoung membawa tubuh mungil Jihoon bangkit untuk ikut bersamanya berbaring di sofa.

Jihoon berbaring membelakangi Soonyoung yang masih terus memeluknya dari belakang. Soonyoung menyamankan kepalanya di tengkuk Jihoon, menenggelamkan kepalanya disana sambil sesekali menciumi tengkuk Jihoon, menikmati aroma tubuh yang sangat membuatnya candu itu. Sedangkan Jihoon hanya memejamkan matanya mencoba tidur dan menikmati perlakuan Soonyoung, terlebih saat tangan Soonyoung yang memeluknya itu menariknya kebelakang, membuat tubuh mereka semakin menempel.

Dan tanpa aba-aba Jihoon membalikkan tubuhnya membuat kedua wajah itu kini saling menatap dengan jarak yang sangat sangat tipis. Merasa diundang, Soonyoung pun semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dan memajukan wajahnya terus hingga menepis jarak diatara keduanya.

Bibir mereka saling menempel cukup lama. Hingga salah satu belah bibir berinisiatif untuk bergerak dan tentu saja itu adalah bibir Soonyoung. Mata keduanya masih terpejam rapat. Soonyoung melumat bibir Jihoon bergantian, menyesap manisnya bibir bawah dan atas Jihoon. Sesekali Soonyoung mencoba melesakkan lidahnya kebelahan bibir Jihoon yang masih saja tertutup rapat itu.

Soonyoung membuka matanya, memperhatikan Jihoon yang masih diam saja di bawahnya itu. Selalu seperti ini. Setiap Soonyoung meminta akses lebih Jihoon tak pernah memberikannya. Bahkan Jihoon tak pernah membalas setiap lumatannya. Bibirnya terus tertutup seolah pertanda bahwa ia belum bisa menerima Soonyoung sepenuhnya.

Soonyoung tahu... Soonyoung sadar... Tapi ia tak mau memaksa Jihoon. Ia tak butuh balasan dari Jihoon. Yeah~ Soonyoung tak butuh. Lebih baik seperti ini, jadi jika suatu saat ia harus pergi, Jihoon-nya tak akan terlalu sedih.

.

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya saat Jihoon bangun, ia tak menemukan keberadaan Soonyoung di apartementnya. Jihoon bahkan sudah mencoba mencarinya ke sekitar kawasan gedung apartementnya tapi Soonyoung tak ada dimanapun.

Jihoon yang menyerah karena sudah capek berkeliling akhirnya memutuskan kembali ke apartementnya. Setelah selesai mandi, Jihoon keluar kamarnya tapi sosok Soonyoung belum juga kembali. Langsung saja Jihoon mengambil ponselnya, mengecek siapa tau Soonyoung menelponnya tadi atau mengiriminya pesan. Namun sayang, sama sekali tak ada telpon ataupun pesan di ponsel Jihoon.

Jihoon mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu melempar sembarangan ponselnya itu ke sofa kemudian ia berjalan menuju dapur, hendak membuat makanan untuk sarapan. Jihoon mencoba berkonsentrasi mengiris wortel di depannya itu agar tak salah jadi mengiris tangannya sendiri. Tapi sayang, pikiran Jihoon masih saja di penuhi nama Kwon Soonyoung.

"Mungkin dia hanya jalan-jalan sebentar." gumam Jihoon masih sembari mengiris bahan masakan di depannya. Namun sedetik kemudian surai pink nya itu bergoyang kekanan dan kekiri. "Tidak~ Soonyoung bahkan tak suka keramaian."

Kini Jihoon tengah mengaduk telur lalu memasukkan wortel, daun bawang, dan kubis yang tadi ia iris lalu mencampurnya jadi satu. "Mungkin dia sedang ke minimarket. Atau ke supermarket." Jihoon lalu menuangkan campuran telur tadi keatas penggorengan. Namun kepala mungil Jihoon kembali bergerak. "Itu juga tidak mungkin. Anak itu bahkan tak punya uang sepeserpun."

Jihoon membalik telur dasarnya lalu melipatnya menjadi memanjang. "Atau mungkin dia pulang kerumahnya ?" Setelah dirasanya matang, ia mengangkat telur itu kemudian memotong-motongnya jadi seperti telur gulung. "Tidak~ rumahnya bahkan ada diluar kota, ia tak mungkin pulang dengan tangan kosong."

Disuapkannya satu potong telur gulung itu kedalam mulut kecilnya lalu mengunyahnya. "Uhm~ atau mungkin anak itu pergi ke kampusnya ?" kembali Jihoon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak~ dia bilang kan sedang cuti kuliah jadi tidak mungkin dia ke kampus."

Kembali Jihoon memasukkan potongan kedua telur gulungnya kedalam mulutnya. "Satu-satunya tempat yang bisa ia tuju hanya rumah Seokmin. Benar~ anak itu pasti sedang bersama Seokmin sekarang." tebak Jihoon yakin masih dengan mulut penuh telur gulung ia bicara.

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Jihoon berbunyi membuat sang empunya berlari mengambilnya. Seulas senyum terpatri indah di wajah yang sedang menggembung karena masih mengunyah itu. Nama kontak yang sedari tadi ia tunggu-tunggu itu akhirnya menelponnya juga. Tanpa banyak berpikir Jihoon langsung mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Yakh~ kau dimana ha ?! Kenapa pergi tak bilang-bilang ha ?!" teriak Jihoon agak kurang jelas karena mulutnya masih di penuhi makanan.

"Jihoon-ah~ suaramu kenapa ? Apa kau sakit ?" namja di seberang telepon itu mengerutkan keningnya begitu mendengar cara bicara Jihoon yang aneh.

"Aniya~ aku hanya sedang makan telur gulung." jedak sejenak hingga Jihoon kembali bicara. "Baru saja kutelan. Yakh~ kenapa kau tak jawab pertanyaanku eoh ?!"

"Aku dirumah Seokmin." jawab Soonyoung membuat wajah Jihoon berubah seolah berkata 'sudah kuduga'.

"Apa kau mencariku ?"

"Ani~" jawab Jihoon tegas, padahal siapa tadi yang terlihat galau.

Soonyoung hanya tersenyum tipis di seberang telepon. Ia tahu sifat kekasih mungilnya itu. Seorang Lee Jihoon tak akan mau mengakui perasaannya dengan mudah.

"Aku tak akan pulang beberapa hari. Aku ada urusan, mungkin butuh waktu beberapa hari. Jadi tidak usah mencari dan menungguku pulang."

Jihoon terdiam mendengar perkataan Soonyoung itu. "Kau mau kemana ?" terdengar nada khawatir sekaligus sedih dari ucapan Jihoon barusan.

"Aku tak akan pergi jauh. Tenang saja. Aku juga tak akan meninggalkanmu begitu saja. Kita akan bertemu lagi minggu depan saat kau menyelesaikan menulis kisah kita. Setelah itu kita bisa pergi berkencan seperti keinginanmu."

Jihoon menghela napasnya. "Nde~ arraseo~"

"Kututup dulu ya~"

"Nde~"

"Aku akan sering menghubungimu."

"Nde~"

.

.

.

.

Soonyoung benar-benar menepati perkataannya. Meski ia tak bisa bertemu Jihoon untuk saat ini, namun setiap hari bahkan setiap jam ia selalu menghubungi Jihoon entah itu untuk menanyakan keadaan Jihoon, apakah Jihoon sudah makan atau belum, apa yang sedang Jihoon lakukan, atau bahkan hanya sekedar ingin mendengar suara kekasih mungilnya itu saja.

Dan Jihoon dengan senang hati menerima setiap panggilan telepon dari Soonyoung itu. Meski terkadang ia sangat capek karena harus bergadang demi mengejar deadline novelnya yang kini hanya tinggal beberapa hari lagi, Jihoon tetap merespon setiap pesan dari Soonyoung yang masuk ke ponselnya.

Yah~ meski terkadang Jihoon pun malas membalasnya karena terlalu capek dengan urusan pekerjaannya, urusan kuliah, bahkan terkadang ia merenungkan kekasihnya itu. Jihoon akui bahwa ada satu hal mengganjal di dalam hatinya tentang sang kekasih dan hal itu mengganggunya setiap malam.

Dan hari ini, hari yang ditunggu-tunggu pun akhirnya datang juga. Hari dimana Jihoon harus menyerahkan karya tangannya ke penerbit dan investor. Tepat subuh tadi Jihoon akhirnya berhasil menyelesaikan seluruh ceritanya.

Jihoon meregangkan badan-badannya yang benar-benar terasa kaku itu. Duduk berjam-jam di depan layar laptop selama beberapa hari ini sungguh membuat tubuhnya terasa digebuki oleh preman jalanan.

Jihoon butuh istirahat. Jihoon butuh memejamkan mata berkantung hitamnya itu. Dan Jihoon butuh kasurnya sekarang juga.

Setelah mengirimkan novel barunya itu ke e-mail penerbitnya, Jihoon langsung mematikan laptopnya, beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan begitu pelan menuju kamarnya sambil beberapa kali menguap.

"Ugh~ nyamannya~" gumam Jihoon begitu punggungnya merasakan empuknya kasur miliknya yang sudah beberapa hari ini ia tinggalkan itu. Baru Jihoon hendak menutup matanya dan berpindah ke alam mimpi, tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berbunyi.

Jihoon pun mengumpat, ia bersumpah akan membunuh siapapun yang menelponnya saat ini jika ia menelpon bukan untuk hal yang penting dan mendesak. Tangan mungil Jihoon meraba ke sekeliling kasurnya, mencari ponselnya yang terus saja berdering berisik itu berada.

Tanpa membaca siapa yang menelponnya, Jihoon langsung saja mengangkatnya dan berbicara dengan nada kesalnya.

"Yeoboseyo~"

"Jihoon-ah~ ayo keluar. Aku mau menepati janjiku sekarang."

.

.

.

.

Setelah menerima telpon dari Soonyoung, Jihoon melompat dari kasurnya dan bergegas berganti pakaian. Dicobanya satu persatu pakaian-pakaiannya yang tergantung di dalam lemarinya itu.

Jihoon menggeleng ketika melihat penampilannya di cermin. Ia mengenakan kaos putih berbalut jaket jeans dan dipadukan dengan celana jeans robek-robeknya. Dilihat kembali penampilannya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakinya.

"Tidak~ ini tidak benar. Masa pergi berkencan dengan celana robek-rebok begini." segera Jihoon mengganti lagi pakaiannya, mencoba pakaiannya yang lain.

Jihoon kembali menggeleng melihat penampilannya di depan cermin lagi. Celana selutut berwarna cokelat dengan kemeja bermotif bunga berwarna kuning yang tak ia kancingkan membiarkan kaos putih polosnya terlihat.

"Kenapa aku jadi seperti turis begini ?"

Jihoon terus saja menggonta-ganti pakaiannya, mencari style yang cocok ia pakai hari ini. Bagaimanapun ini adalah kencan yang berbeda dari biasanya. Akhirnya Soonyoung mengajaknya jalan-jalan keluar juga. Dan Jihoon tak mau hanya berpenampilan biasa saja. Ia harus tampil memukau di depan Soonyoung.

Dan setelah percobaan entah keberapa kalinya akhirnya Jihoon memantapkan hatinya dengan pakaian yang ia pakai saat ini. Sweater pink panjang yang berpadu dengan celana jeans utuh dan sebuah topi pink yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya itu.

Setelah dirasanya sempurna, Jihoon langsung meraih tasnya dan berlari keluar dengan tergesa. Waktunya sudah terbuang banyak hanya untuk memilih baju tadi.

Sesampainya di taman kota, tempat yang menjadi lokasi janjiannya dengan Soonyoung, Jihoon bergegas mencari dimana sosok Soonyoung berada. Ia hanya berharap Soonyoung tak bosan menunggunya yang begitu lama itu dan merubah pikirannya karena kesal.

Seulas senyum terpatri di wajah Jihoon begitu matanya menangkap sosok Soonyoung tengah duduk di salah satu bangku di taman itu. Jihoon segera berjalan mendekati Soonyoung.

"Soonyoung-ah~" panggil Jihoon membuat sang empunya nama menoleh san tersenyum manis.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga. Aku sudah hampir lumutan menunggumu disini." gerutu Soonyoung bercanda membuat Jihoon menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Mianhae~ aku tadi sedang bersih-bersih apartement jadi aku harus menyelesaikannya dulu baru datang kemari. Jelas Jihoon bohong. "Jadi... Mau kemana kita hari ini ?"

Pertanyaan Jihoon itu langsung di tanggapi senyuman manis khas Kwon Soonyoung. "Kita ke Lotte World. Ayo naik roller coaster dan bianglala, pasti akan sangat seru."

"Jinja ?" Soonyoung langsung menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Nde~ ayo kesana dan kita harus menaiki semua wahana yang ada disana."

"Woah~ jinja ini pasti sangat menyenangkan." teriak Jihoon girang. "Cha~ kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat, kita harus bergegas supaya bisa menikmati semua wahana itu." Jihoon langsung menggenggam tangan Soonyoung dan menariknya namun Soonyoung langsung menghentikannya.

"Wae ?" tanya Jihoon bingung.

"Seokmin sedang ke toilet, kita harus menunggunya."

"Mwo ? Seokmin ?"

"Nde~"

"Tapi kenapa dia bisa ada disini ?"

"Aku yang mengajaknya."

"Mwo ? Wae ? Wae ?"

"Kupikir tidak akan seru jika hanya berdua saja jadi kuajak saja dia. Lagipula kau pasti juga akan butuh teman nanti."

Tolong ingatkan Jihoon saat ini jika kekasihnya ini memang orang aneh. Tadi ia bilang mau berkencan dengan Jihoon kan ?! Tapi kenapa ia malah mengajak orang lain ? Jihoon benar-benar tak habis pikir. Kekasihnya ini memang sungguh aneh dan menyebalkan.

.

.

.

.

"Woah~ Lotte World memang yang terbaik." pekik Seokmin girang setelah mencoba beberapa wahana disana.

Hari sudah mulai larut dan mereka butuh istirahat dan mengisi perut mereka yang sudah saling demo dari tadi. Tentu saja mereka lapar, mereka bahkan sudah mengelilingi hampir seluruh sudut di taman bermain itu.

Senyum bahagia terus terukir di bibir Seokmin, hingga mereka kini telah duduk di salah satu restoran yang ada di dalam kawasan Lotte World. Seokmin sungguh menikmati hari ini, namun itu semua berbanding terbalik dengan wajah Jihoon saat ini.

Namja mungil itu sejak berangkat tadi sudah memasang wajah cemberut dan terus saja mengumpat dalam hati. Mood nya benar-benar sedang buruk saat ini. Sia-sia saja waktu yang telah Jihoon habiskan hanya untuk memilih pakaiannya tadi.

Dan yang membuat Jihoon semakin kesal adalah kedua namja di depan dan di sampingnya yang kini tengah saling tertawa itu. Bagaimana tidak ? Setelah mengacaukan acara kencannya, mereka masih bisa tertawa lepas seperti itu ?

Tunggu saja~ Jihoon bersumpah akan menggunduli mereka dengan gunting taman setelah pulang dari sini nanti. Bisa-bisanya mereka tertawa, apa mereka tak bisa melihat perasaan Jihoon saat ini ?

"Aku ke toilet dulu." pamit Jihoon.

Sepeninggalan Jihoon raut wajah Seokmin dan Soonyoung langsung berubah drastis. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dalam diam, saling merenung dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Kau masih belum menemukannya ?" ucap Seokmin memecah keheningan.

Soonyoung menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Belum. Ah~ kenapa susah sekali menemukan orang brengsek itu ! Aku merelakan waktu satu mingguku yang seharusnya bisa aku habiskan bersama Jihoon demi mencari orang itu."

Kembali keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Seokmin hanya memandangi Soonyoung yang kini tengah menunduk sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya itu.

"Kurasa sudah waktunya kau memberitahu segalanya pada Jihoon." ucap Seokmin kembali membuka pembicaraan.

Soonyoung menggeleng pelan. "Aniya~ sekarang masih bukan waktu yang tepat."

Seokmin menghela napas kasarnya. "Lalu kapan waktu yang tepat itu eoh ? Kau selalu saja mengatakan hal seperti itu. Apa kau tak lihat wajah sedih dan kecewa Jihoon tadi ?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Soonyoung.

"Aku sudah tak tega lagi berbohong padanya Soonyoung-ah~ lebih baik kau cepat buat keputusan. Waktumu benar-benar semakin terbatas. Jika kau terus saja berkeliaran seperti ini, kau tak akan pernah bisa kembali. Tapi..."

"Tapi jika aku kembali sekarang itu tak ada bedanya dengan mati." sahut Soonyoung memotong ucapan Seokmin. "Bukankah aku hanya punya dua pilihan saat ini ? Kembali tapi kau tidak pernah tahu kapan kau akan mulai membuka matamu lagi. Atau tetap disini dan kau akan bisa kehilangan segalanya."

"Jadi... Pilihanmu..."

"Untuk saat ini aku akan tetap memilih yang kedua. Aku masih ingin terus bersama Jihoon, menghabiskan waktu bersamanya."

"Soonyoung-ah~"

"Karena jika aku kembali sekarang, aku tak bisa jamin bahwa aku akan bisa kembali lagi padanya."

"Soonyoung-ah~"

"Aku tak bisa. Tidak untuk saat ini. Jadi kumohon biarkan aku berada disisinya."

.

.

.

.

Jihoon menatap ponselnya yang terus saja berdering dari tadi. Sejak kejadian di taman hiburan tempo hari itu membuat Jihoon berpikir keras. Apakah benar Soonyoung mencintainya ? Jika memang benar kenapa dia selalu menganggap hubungan mereka seperti candaan.

Soonyoung tak pernah mendengarkan kritikannya. Soonyoung selalu menyepelekan keluhannya. Dan Soonyoung tak pernah menganggap serius hubungan mereka. Padahal Soonyoung duluanlah yang menyatakan perasaannya pada Jihoon. Dia bilang Cinta pada pandangan pertama, bukankah seharusnya cinta pada pandangan pertama itu begitu dalam ?

Tapi kenapa Jihoon tak pernah merasakannya. Apa hanya karena Jihoon tak suka dengan cara berpacaran mereka yang terkesan sembunyi-sembunyi ini ? Atau karena memang sejak awal Jihoon tak punya perasaan pada Soonyoung ?

Jihoon tak tahu harus menjawab apa pada pertanyaannya sendiri itu. Sudah beberapa hari ini Jihoon merenung, setiap malam memikirkan pertanyaan itu namun tak juga ia temukan jawabannya.

"Kenapa tak diangkat ? Mungkin itu telepon penting." sebuah suara seorang yeoja menyadarkan Jihoon dari lamunannya.

Jihoon hanya tersenyum canggung dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Itu hanya panggilan salah sambung, tak usah dihiraukan." Jihoon langsung membalik ponselnya agar nama Soonyoung yang muncul di layar ponselnya itu tak terlihat meski suara berisik di ponselnya itu masih saja terus berdering.

"Noona~ apa sudah selesai menata rambutnya ? Hanya begini saja ?"

Yeoja yang berprofesi sebagai stylist tadi langsung mengangguk. "Nde~ wajahmu sudah sangat imut, tak perlu di buat macam-macam. Gaya natural kurasa yang paling cocok untukmu di depan kamera nanti." ucap yeoja yang terlihat lebih tua dari Jihoon itu membuat Jihoon mengangguk mengerti.

"Pakaianmu ada disana, gantilah dulu nanti aku tambahkan beberapa aksesoris yang penting. Aku tinggal ke toilet sebentar ya~" lanjut yeoja tadi yang lagi-lagi ditanggapi anggukan oleh Jihoon.

Yeah~ hari ini adalah hari yang cukup penting bagi Jihoon karena sebentar lagi ia akan mengadakan interview yang di tayangkan langsung dari toko buku terbesar di Seoul itu. Jihoon sudah biasa merasakan perasaan gugup di hari pertama perilisan setiap novel buatannya itu.

Namun kali ini ada yang sedikit berbeda. Jika biasanya Jihoon merayakan perilisan bukunya dengan fansign event maka untuk buku ke sepuluhnya ini ia akan mengadakan siaran langsung. Dan hal itu membuat Jihoon dua kali lipat lebih gugup.

"Jihoon-ah~ waktunya sudah tiba." pekik seorang yeoja lain dari balik pintu yang Jihoon yakini adalah PD untuk acaranya kali ini.

Jihoon pun menghela napas beratnya kemudian langkah kaki-kaki mungil Jihoon membawanya hingga ke atas stage dimana orang-orang yang mengaku sebagai penggemar tulisan tangannya itu, beberapa wartawan, dan para kru TV telah berkumpul.

Jihoon tersenyum senang lalu duduk di salah satu kursi yang telah disediakan, duduk menghadap sang MC dan mulai menjawab berbagai macam pertanyaan yang di berikan oleh sang MC.

"Jihoon-ssi, ini adalah novel karyamu yang kesepuluh. Kudengar tak mudah mencapai semua ini dan berada bisa berada disini dengan fans yang begitu banyak." ucap sang MC menunjuk para fans yang telah datang memenuhi tempat itu, membuat para fans berteriak histeris.

"Ah~ nde~ kamsahamnida." Jihoon tersenyum dan memberikan sebuah tanda hati kecil kepada para pengunjung dengan jempol dan jari telunjuknya. "Sebenarnya aku sampai di posisi ku saat ini juga berkat para fans."

"Ada yang ingin kau ucapkan pada para fansmu ?"

"Nde~ uhm~ terima Kasih banyak telah membaca karya-karyaku selama ini. Aku masih sangat muda jadi aku yakin masih butuh banyak belajar dan pengalaman dalam dunia penulis ini. Jadi aku harap kalian semua masih mau mendukungku meski novelku kali ini mungkin tak akan kalian sukai."

"Ah~ itu tidak mungkin. Para fans pasti akan selalu menyukai setiap karyamu." ucap sang MC membuat Jihoon tertawa canggung. "Tapi kudengar ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan tulisanmu kali ini. Cerita kali ini adalah cerita cadangan dari cerita asli yang sudah kau buat. Apa maksudnya ini ?"

"Cerita awalku adalah tentang kisah seseorang yang rela melakukan apapun demi pujaan hatinya. Tapi karena investor dan penerbit menganggap cerita itu terlalu pasaran akhirnya mereka memintaku mengetik ulang semuanya dari awal padahal waktu yang tersisa hingga deadline hanya seminggu."

"Woah~ jadi kau mengetik buku ini hanya dalam waktu seminggu ?" tanya sang MC dengan rasa kekagumannya. Sang MC kini mulai membuka-buka buku di tangannya itu. "Ada hal menarik dalam buku ini yang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya pasti jadi penasaran dengan isinya. Sampulnya sungguh unik dan full colour. Boleh aku tahu arti dari gulali-gulali dalam sampul ini ?"

Jihoon menatap buku yang di tunjukkan oleh MC itu pada kamera. "Ada seseorang yang menginspirasiku. Orang itu memintaku menuliskan kisah cintanya dengan kekasihnya, dan jadilah buku itu."

"Jadi ini kisah nyata ?"

"Nde~ dan orang itu sangat suka dengan gulali. Dia juga suka dengan warna-warna cerah. Jika kutanya apa warna favoritnya, ia hanya akan menjawab dia suka dengan semua warna asal warna itu terang. Dia tak suka dengan warna gelap karena ia benci dengan tempatnya berada ini. Dan warna yang paling dia benci adalah abu-abu."

"Wae ?"

"Karena warna abu-abu itu tidak nyata, sama seperti dirinya saat ini." ucapan Jihoon berhenti saat melihat tatapan bingung dari semua orang yang ada disana. "Jangan tanya apa maksudnya padaku karena sampai sekarang pun aku juga tak mengerti dengan maksudnya."

"Ah~ baiklah~ uhm~ Jihoon-ssi, cerita kali ini adalah tentang Cinta pertama. Apa ada sesuatu yang khusus tentang cerita ini ?" lanjut sang MC mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan yang tak ia mengerti itu.

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi, ini adalah kisah nyata seseorang yang kukenal. Ia menembak kekasihnya saat ini di hari pertama kali mereka bertemu. Bukankah itu terdengar cukup gila ? Dia bilang itu yang namanya Cinta pada pandangan pertama."

"Jadi kau percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama ?"

"Ani~" ucap Jihoon tegas. Kini mata sipitnya menatap tajam kearah salah satu kamera yang sedang merekamnya. "Aku tak pernah percaya Cinta pada pandangan pertama. Orang yang saling mencintai itu butuh proses penjajakan dan pengenalan karakter satu sama lain. Cinta butuh proses, tak mungkin bisa tercipta begitu saja dalam sekejap mata. Jadi jika ada seseorang yang mengatakan padamu bahwa kau adalah cinta pada pandangan pertamanya jangan pernah mempercayai itu. Karena itu hanya halusinasi saja. Cinta tanpa mengenal satu sama lain hanya akan menyakiti salah satu pihak."

"Jadi kau tidak percaya dengan apa yang kau tulis sendiri Jihoon-ssi ?"

"Nde~ aku tak pernah percaya pada orang yang dengan mudahnya menyatakan perasaannya dan mengatakan cinta pada pandangan pertama. Karena itulah aku menulis buku ini. Aku menulisnya agar orang itu sadar bahwa cinta pada pandangan pertama itu adalah cinta palsu."

.

.

.

.

Acara perilisan novel kesepuluh Jihoon itu akhirnya selesai juga setelah ia mengadakan fansign kecil untuk 50 pembeli pertama bukunya hari ini. Jihoon terlihat kelelahan, ia berjalan menuju ruang gantinya untuk beristirahat sebentar sebelum pulang.

Namun ponselnya sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya bergetar. Bahkan saat acara berlangsung tadi pun ponsel itu terus saja bergetar terus-menerus di dalam saku celananya. Jihoon yang kesal akhirnya mengeluarkan ponsel itu dari saku celananya, menatap nama kontak yang terus saja menelponnya tanpa henti itu sebelum akhirnya ia putuskan untuk menjawab panggilan itu.

"Jihoon-ah~"

"Soonyoung-ah dengarkan aku dan jangan menyela. Jangan menjawab apapun yang akan kukatakan padamu." jeda beberapa detik, tak ada yang bersuara diantara keduanya hingga Jihoon menghela napas beratnya dan mulai membuka bibirnya.

"Aku yakin kau tak sebodoh itu, aku yakin kau tadi melihat acaraku juga, dan aku yakin bahwa kau mengerti apa yang aku ucapkan diatas panggung tadi. Ya~ itu semua kutulis untukmu agar kau sadar bahwa hubungan kita ini tak sehat."

"Apa yang kau takutkan Soonyoung sampai kita harus menjalani hubungan sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini. Aku tak habis pikir, sungguh~. Selama ini aku berusaha menjalaninya dengan segala kemampuanku. Aku mencoba percaya padamu. Aku mencoba bertahan disisimu. Dan aku mencoba untuk mencintaimu."

"Tapi kurasa semua usaha ku itu sia-sia saja. Kenapa aku merasa bahwa hanya aku disini yang berusaha. Kau bilang kau mencintaiku tapi kenapa kau tak pernah membuktikannya padaku ? Aku mencoba menunggu sembari menata perasaanku untukmu juga. Aku yang mencoba membuka hatiku untukmu saja berusaha agar hubungan kita ini berjalan lancar tapi kenapa kau yang bilang suka lebih dulu malah diam saja ?"

"Jihoon-ah~ aku..."

"Mianhae Soonyoung-ah~ tapi aku harus jujur padamu. Aku... Tak pernah punya perasaan padamu." jeda sejenak saat Jihoon mencoba menahan isakan yang hampir saja lolos dari bibirnya. "Aku sudah berusaha membalas perasaanmu tapi kurasa semuanya sia-sia saja. Jadi kupikir lebih baik kita akhiri sampai disini saja. Jangan pernah menemuiku lagi. Aku tak ingin melihat wajahmu lagi. Pergi dari hidupku. Aku muak denganmu."

Dan bersamaan dengan terputusnya sambungan telepon yang dilakukan oleh Jihoon itu, isakan Jihoon pun pecah. Air mata yang sudah ia tahan sedari tadi itu akhirnya keluar juga membasahi pipi pucatnya. Amarahnya meluap begitu saja tanpa bisa di hentikan. Ini terlalu berat bagi Jihoon.

.

.

.

.

Sudah 3 hari berlalu sejak Jihoon memutuskan hubungannya dengan Soonyoung. Ia bahkan mengganti password pintu apartementnya agar Soonyoung tak bisa lagi masuk seenaknya kedalam tempat tinggalnya Jihoon.

Meski begitu ponsel Jihoon belum juga berhenti berdering sejak tiga hari yang lalu itu. Nama kontak yang sama terus menerus menelponnya tanpa henti. Saking bosannya mendengar nada deringnya sendiri itu membuat Jihoon bahkan berpikir untuk membanting ponselnya agar diam.

Namun Jihoon mengurungkan niatnya. Bagaimana pun juga banyak kontak penting yang kapan saja mungkin akan menelponnya. Itu juga menjadi salah satu alasan Jihoon tak bisa men-silent ponselnya, karena setiap saat bisa saja investor atau penerbit menelponnya. Jika ia ketahuan mengabaikan telpon dari dua orang itu maka bisa di pastikan bahwa riwayat karirnya sebagai penulis akan tamat begitu saja.

Seminggu telah berlalu dan hidup Jihoon kini benar-benar tenang. Kehidupan sunyinya sebelum bertemu dengan Soonyoung akhirnya kembali lagi. Jihoon benar-benar merindukan datangnya hari ini lagi. Tapi... Entah kenapa Jihoon kini juga merasa merindukan hari-hari yang ia habiskan bersama Soonyoung dulu.

Namja itu, Kwon Soonyoung, sebut saja mantan Jihoon sekarang sudah berhenti menelponnya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Jihoon pikir mungkin Soonyoung sudah bosan mengejarnya dan sudah menemukan orang lain sebagai gantinya.

Tapi kenapa Jihoon merasa hatinya sakit saat memikirkan hal itu ?!

Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya membuat rambut hitamnya bergoyang kekanan dan kekiri. Ia baru saja kembali dari salon untuk merubah warna rambutnya. Setiap kali Jihoon berkaca, rambut pink nya itu membuatnya teringat Soonyoung. Namja itu pernah bilang bahwa ia sangat suka dengan rambut pink Jihoon. Selain warna itu membuat Jihoon makin manis, warna itu juga mengingatkannya pada gulali, makanan yang sangat ia sukai.

Jihoon menghentikan langkahnya begitu mata sipitnya tak sengaja menatap penjual gulali di seberang jalan yang ia lalui itu. Melihat gulali-gulali itu membuat Jihoon jadi teringat pada Soonyoung.

Jihoon jadi ingat di hari mereka pergi ke Lotte World bersama Seokmin, saat Seokmin sedang pergi ke toilet, ia sempat berjalan-jalan berdua bersama Soonyoung. Disana, mereka juga bertemu dengan penjualan gulali. Saat itu Jihoon dapat melihat dengan jelas mata berbinar Soonyoung.

 _"Kau mau makan gulali ?" tanya Jihoon yang melihat pandangan mata Soonyoung tak juga teralihkan dari penjual gulali yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya dan Soonyoung saat itu._

 _"Ani~ aku tak punya uang untuk membelinya."_

 _"Biar aku belikan." setelah mengatakan hal itu Jihoon langsung melangkah maju hendak menghampiri sang penjual gulali namun tangannya langsung di cekal dan di tahan oleh Soonyoung._

 _Soonyoung menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Tidak perlu, aku tidak bisa makan gulali saat ini. Nanti saja, jika kau bertemu denganku lagi baru kau belikan aku gulali itu."_

 _Mendengar ucapan Soonyoung barusan membuat Jihoon mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Soonyoung yang sadar akan ucapannya langsung berkelit. "Maksudku nanti saat aku ulang tahun kau harus membawakanku se-truk gulali."_

 _"Wae ?"_

 _"Karena aku sangat suka gulali. Dan kau harus ada di hadapanku saat aku menghabiskan semua gulali itu."_

 _"Wae ?"_

 _"Karena kau sama manisnya dengan gulali-gulali itu. Bahkan jika kutatap terus, kau bahkan lebih manis dari semua gulali itu." mendengar rayuan tiba-tiba Soonyoung itu membuat pipi Jihoon memanas._

 _"Kau tahu, kau dan gulali itu rasanya sama-sama manis di bibirku." dan sebuah kecupan manis langsung mendarat di bibir Jihoon begitu Soonyoung mengatakan kalimat itu._

Jihoon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mengingat kejadian itu. Diraihnya ponsel yang sedari tadi diam di saku celananya itu, mengotak-atiknya sampai ia berhenti di salah satu kontak seseorang.

Jihoon ragu, jarinya berulang kali maju untuk menekan tombol berbentuk telepon di samping nomor itu namun ia urungkan. Begitu berulang kali hingga akhirnya ia tak tahan lagi dan menekan nomor itu.

Jihoon langsung mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar jawaban dari nomor yang ia telpon itu. Bukan jawaban dari orang yang ia hubungi ataupun nada sambung yang ia dengar, tapi malah jawaban operator yang membuatnya mengernyit.

"Maaf~ nomor yang anda hubungi tidak terdaftar."

Jihoon menatap layar ponselnya dengan heran. Berulang kali sudah ia mencoba menelpon nomor itu namun jawaban yang ia dapat sama saja.

"Apa-apaan ini ?!"

.

.

.

.

Jihoon yang sedang menonton TV itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu saat suara bel apartementnya berbunyi. Jihoon melirik jam dinding yang berada di atas TV nya itu. Jihoon mengernyitkan dahinya, waktu bahkan sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Jihoon pun bangkit, berjalan kearah pintu untuk mengecek siapa yang datang malam-malam begini.

"Oh~ Seokmin~" pekik Jihoon begitu mendapati Seokmin lah yang berada di balik pintu.

Seokmin tersenyum. "Boleh aku masuk ?"

"Tentu, masuklah~" Seokmin pun langsung masuk setelah mendapat ijin dari sang pemilik apartement itu. "Duduklah dulu, akan kubuat kau minum."

"Mian baru bisa datang jam segini padahal kau sudah menghubungiku sejak tadi siang."

"Gwaenchana~" sahut Jihoon sambil melangkah kearah dapur. "Sepertinya kau sedang sangat sibuk. Apa kau sibuk menangkap hahan ?" canda Jihoon.

"Kau pikir aku pemburu hantu apa." sahut Seokmin yang kini tengah menggonta-ganti channel TV. "Kenapa kau ingin bertemu denganku ?"

"Aku hanya ingin tanya sesuatu." Jihoon berjalan ke ruang tengahnya, tempat Seokmin kini duduk sambil membawa segelas orange jus dan sepiring snack.

"Tanya apa ?" ucap Seokmin lalu meneguk orange jus yang baru saja diletakkan Jihoon keatas meja didepannya.

"Soonyoung... Kau tahu dimana dia sekarang ? Kemarin aku menghubungi nomornya tapi sambungannya bilang jika nomor itu tak terdaftar. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hem~? Kau tahu sesuatu kan ?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Jihoon itu membuat Seokmin menghentikan minumannya seketika. Ditatapnya Jihoon yang kini juga tengah menatapnya menunggu jawaban. Seokmin terus menatap dalam mata Jihoon. Ia ingin menjawabnya tapi entah kenapa lidahnya terasa kelu dan tenggorokannya bahkan terasa berat hanya untuk menelan ludah.

"Apa kau masih mengharapkan Soonyoung kembali ?"

Jihoon tersenyum miring. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya tadi, Seokmin malah balik bertanya padanya. Dan kini Jihoon semakin yakin kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi dan itu tak di ketahuinya.

"Aku hanya ingin menyapanya saja. Aku penasaran apakah dia sekarang bisa hidup enak tanpa harus menumpang padaku. Atau dia sekarang malah sudah menemukan orang lain dan menjadi benalu orang itu." ucap Jihoon begitu pedas sembari berjalan kembali kedapur untuk mengambil minumannya sendiri.

"Jangan begitu Jihoon-ah~ jika kau tahu yang segalanya kau pasti akan menyesal telah mengatakan itu semua."

"Wae ? Apa kenyataannya lebih mengerikan dibanding yang kupikirkan tadi." Jihoon berkata sambil memunggungi Seokmin, ia tengah menuangkan sirup ke dalam gelasnya. "Apa seleranya telah berubah ? Jangan-jangan dia sekarang sedang tidur dengan tante-tante genit di motel."

"Jihoon-ah !"

"Bukankah tante-tante itu lebih punya banyak uang dari pada aku ? Ah~ Soonyoung pasti sangat betah dengan kehidupannya sekarang."

"Yakh~ Jihoon-ah jaga bicaramu !" pekik Seokmin yang hanya di balas tatapan tajam oleh Jihoon.

Jihoon menggenggam erat gelas berisi sirup strawberrynya itu sambil berjalan mendekati Seokmin. "Kalau kau tak ingin aku berpikir buruk tentang sahabatmu itu maka katakanlah yang sebenarnya. Katakan apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi ? Kenapa nomornya tiba-tiba saja tak terdaftar ? Kenapa semua pesan dan chat yang kukirimkan padanya beberapa hari ini tak ada satu pun yang terkirim. Dan... Kenapa fotoku bersama Soonyoung yang kami ambil selama ini bisa menghilang begitu saja padahal aku sangat yakin bahwa aku tak pernah menghapusnya. Bahkan semabuk-mabuknya aku, sekesal-kesalnya aku, semarah apapun aku pada Soonyoung, aku tak pernah berniat menghapus kenangan kita."

seokmin terlihat masih belum mau membuka mulutnya. Jihoon pun melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kemarin aku datang ke kampus Soonyoung." perkataan Jihoon itu membuat Seokmin terlonjak.

"Aku pikir aku bisa bertemu dengannya disana. Aku hanya berpikir untuk meluruskan masalah kami dan berbicara baik-baik, tapi apa yang kudapat ? Tak ada satu pun mahasiswa disana yang mengenal Soonyoung. Bahkan saat aku bertanya ke bagian kantor kampus itu sama sekali tak ada data mahasiswa bernama Kwon Soonyoung. Jadi... Kuharap kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya sekarang, Lee Seokmin."

Jeda sejenak, Jihoon mencoba menetralkan emosinya, napasnya memburu tam teratur. "Jadi kenapa foto-foto itu menghilang begitu saja ?"

Jihoon masih terus berdiri menghadap Seokmin, menunggu jawaban Seokmin yang tak kunjung-kunjung membuka mulutnya itu. "Seokmin-ah~ kumohon~ aku tahu ada yang tak beres. Jadi... Beritahu aku."

"Jihoon-ah~ mianhae~" Seokmin menghela napas beratnya. "Soonyoung... Kecelakaan." Jihoon membulatkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dikatakan namja di hadapannya ini.

"Mw-mwo ?" tangan Jihoon bergetar memegangi gelas minumnya, jantungnya bahkan kini berdetak begitu cepat.

"Soonyoung koma. Anak itu... Soonyoung... Dia sudah koma selama 3 tahun."

Dan seketika tubuh Jihoon terasa sangat lemas. Tangannya bahkan tak kuat memegangi gelas minumnya sendiri membuat gelas itu kini terjatuh dan berubah menjadi pecahan kaca berkeping-keping.

.

.

.

.

Jihoon terus menyeret kakinya mengikuti langkah pelan Seokmin menuju salah satu bangsal yang ada di rumah sakit itu. Tadi begitu Jihoon mendengar semua cerita dari Seokmin ia langsung berlari menuju rumah sakit tempat Soonyoung dirawat ini. Jihoon masih tak percaya maka dari itu ia harus membuktikannya sendiri.

Namun begitu sampai di depan pintu masuk rumah sakit langkahnya menjadi semakin berat. Ia kini takut, takut melihat kenyataan yang ada.

"Seokmin-ah~ kuberi kau satu kesempatan untuk jujur. Jangan bercanda lagi dan katakan bahwa ini semua bohong."

Seokmin menghentikan tangannya yang hendak meraih gagang pintu kamar didepannya itu. Ia menoleh menatap wajah Jihoon yang kini sulit diartikannya.

"Masuklah." ucap Seokmin begitu ia membuka pintu kamar itu.

Jihoon pun mau tak mau mengikuti langkah Seokmin masuk. Dan pemandangan pertama ia Jihoon lihat adalah berbagai macam alat kedokteran penunjang kehidupan yang menyala dan berbunyi membuatnya merinding. Langkah kaki Jihoon semakin masuk hingga ia kini berhenti tepat di samping ranjang seorang pasien.

Jihoon membekap mulutnya seketika begitu melihat wajah pasien yang tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan berbagai alat medis yang menancap di tubuhnya itu. Jihoon membelalakkan matanya, ia mengenal siapa orang yang tengah terbaring tak berdaya di hadapannya dan kini.

Jihoon sangat mengenalnya. Dan keyakinan Jihoon itu semakin kuat saat ia membaca nama pasien yang tertulis di sebuah papan yang ada di atas kepala ranjang itu.

"Kwon Soonyoung, koma sejak November 2013 hingga sekarang."

Itulah yang tertulis disana membuat tubuh Jihoon kembali lemas seketika. Badannya hampir ambruk jika saja ia tak segera menggenggam pinggiran ranjang di depannya itu.

"Jadi selama ini... Soonyoung yang aku kenal. Soonyoung yang selalu bersama ku, dia... Adalah..."

"Jiwa Soonyoung yang keluar dari raganya akibat kecelakaan 3 tahun yang lalu." sahut Seokmin membuat air mata yang sedari tadi di tahan oleh Jihoon itu akhirnya jatuh juga. Tangisnya pecah.

Masih dengan rasa tak percayanya, Jihoon meraih tangan Soonyoung, menggenggam tangan yang terasa begitu dingin itu masih dengan isakan di bibirnya.

"Hiks~ Soonyoung-ah~ hiks~"

.

.

.

.

Sejak Seokmin menceritakan segalanya pada Jihoon mengenai apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Soonyoung, membuat namja mungil itu kini tak pernah meninggalkan Soonyoung barang sebentar. Jihoonlah kini yang merawat Soonyoung.

Jihoon sudah tahu kronologi kecelakaan yang membuat Soonyoung kini terbaring tak berdaya. Kasus tabrak lari saat Soonyoung pulang dari latihan bersama klub dance nya di sekolah menengah atasnya dulu. Namun sayang meski 3 tahun telah berlalu, pelaku tabrak lari itu belum juga ditemukan.

Seokmin juga mengatakan padanya bahwa dirinya bukanlah cinta pada pandangan pertama Soonyoung. Soonyoung sudah berkali-kali bertemu dengan Jihoon dan mengikutinya. Dan itu butuh waktu satu tahun sampai ia berani menyatakan perasaannya padamu saat itu.

Mengingat perkataan Seokmin beberapa hari yang lalu itu membuat Jihoon tersenyum dengan mata berkaca-kacanya. "Dasar bodoh~ jadi karena itu aku dipandangi seperti orang gila. Aku berteriak pada sosok yang bahkan tak bisa dilihat orang lain."

Ditatapnya Soonyoung yang masih memejamkan matanya dengan selang oksigen di dalam hidungnya itu. Jihoon meraih tangan Soonyoung lalu menggenggamnya dan mengelus-elusnya dengan lembut.

"Jadi karena itu... Karena kau tak terlihat oleh orang lain... Karena itulah kau tak pernah mau aku ajak keluar, kecuali ke bioskop. Karena hanya di tempat gelap seperti di bioskop lah orang-orang tak akan melihatku bercengkerama dengan angin. Aku tak akan diperhatikan dan dianggap aneh. Kau... Juga mengajak Seokmin waktu itu agar aku ada teman mengobrol ? Dan... Agar orang-orang tak menganggapku gila kan jika mengobrol denganmu ?"

Jihoon menghela napas beratnya. Dengan susah payah ia menahan air matanya yang terus saja melesak keluar. "Dasar bodoh. Kwon bodoh."

Jihoon terus saja datang kerumah sakit. Menjaga Soonyoung, menemani Soonyoung, bahkan mengajak ngobrol Soonyoung meski orang yang ia ajak bicara itu tak pernah merespon. Namun hal itu tak jadi masalah untuk Jihoon. Meski setiap hari akan selalu sama saja seperti ini, Jihoon tak akan bosan. Ia akan terus menemui Soonyoung, sampai namja itu kembali membuka matanya, tak peduli meski butuh 3 tahun lagi sampai Soonyoung kembali sadar.

Sudah 1 bulan berlalu sejak Jihoon mengetahui segalanya. Dan Jihoon juga menepati janjinya, ia terus datang setiap hari.

Dan hari ini akhirnya tiba juga. Hari spesial bagi Jihoon, maka sebelum datang menjenguk Soonyoung tadi ia sempatkan berdandan dulu. Jihoon pun melangkah dengan riangnya menuju kamar rawat Soonyoung. Begitu pintu kamar itu ia buka, Jihoon langsung tersenyum cerah dan berlari kecil menghampiri Soonyoung.

"Tada~ kubawakan sesuai janjiku padamu." ucap Jihoon setelah menunjukkan sebuah gulali yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan di belakang punggungnya itu seolah ingin memberi kejutan pada Soonyoung.

"Soonyoung-ah~ saengil chukkae hamnida~" ucap Jihoon masih dengan tersenyum. "Bukankah kau bilang bahwa aku harus membelikanmu gulali di hari ulang tahunmu. Aku sudah menepati janjiku maka seharusnya kau juga menepati janjimu untuk memakannya dengan lahap." senyuman Jihoon memudar begitu saja saat ia teringat perkataan Seokmin waktu itu.

 _'Sebenarnya Soonyoung punya 3 pilihan. Pertama ia bisa pergi ke akhirat dan mengakhiri semuanya, melupakan segalanya termasuk dirimu. Kedua ia bisa tetap menjadi jiwa bebas dan terus berkeliaran di sekitarmu. Atau pilihan ketiga adalah kembali ke dalam raganya untuk hidup kembali. Tapi, jika ia kembali pun ia tak bisa langsung sadar dari komanya, semuanya butuh proses. Karena sekali ia kembali ke dalam tubuh nya, ia tak akan bisa keluar lagi dengan seenaknya. Setelah ia kembali ia akan terjebak di dalam tubuhnya sendiri, hanya bisa menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk sadar, dan itu semua tergantung pada kondisi tubuhnya sendiri. Dan apa kau tahu kenapa anak itu akhirnya memilih pilihan ketiga yang selama ini ia hindari itu ? Itu karena dirimu Jihoon-ah~ Soonyoung sangat mencintaimu dan ia ingin lebih lama bersamamu. Jadi dia rela terjebak di dalam tubuh itu dan menunggu. Tapi... Tak ada yang bisa menjamin bahwa ia akan sadar lagi, karena ia sudah terlalu lama meninggalkan tubuhnya karena dirimu.'_

Tangan mungil Jihoon kini memukul-mukul pelan dada Soonyoung. "Dasar bodoh. Hiks~ kenapa kau malah mengikutiku. Karena kau terlalu lama bersamaku, kau jadi terjebak didalam tubuhmu sendiri begini kan !? Hiks~ jika saja kau tak berkeliaran dan langsung masuk kembali kedalam tubuhmu waktu itu kau tak akan selama ini koma dasar bodoh ! Hiks~" dan tangis Jihoon kembali pecah. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya ia menangis demi namja bodoh bernama Kwon Soonyoung itu.

Jihoon mendekati wajah Soonyoung, membelai pipi pucat Soonyoung terasa begitu dingin itu. Kini tatapan Jihoon beralih menatap bibir pucat Soonyoung yang tertutup rapat. Bibir itu... Bibir yang biasanya terus bicara tanpa henti, bibir yang sering memuji dan menggodanya, dan bibir yang sangat suka mencuri ciuman darinya.

Mengingat semua itu membuat Jihoon kembali menangis. Ia rindu pada Soonyoung nya yang cerewet. Jihoon rindu pada Soonyoung nya yang suka bercanda. Jihoon juga rindu pada Soonyoung nya yang selalu bersikap manja padanya. Jika ia tahu akhirnya akan seperti ini, Jihoon tak akan pernah menolak perlakuan Soonyoung padanya dulu.

Jihoon sungguh menyesal. Tapi rasa penyesalan itu pun tak ada gunanya saat ini. Bahkan tak ada yang bisa menjamin kapan namja di hadapannya ini akan membuka matanya. Bahkan bisa saja mata itu tak akan terbuka selamanya. Adapun keajaiban, belum tentu Soonyoung akan mengingatnya.

Dan entah dorongan dari mana, Jihoon menunduk, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Soonyoung hingga bibir merahnya menempel pada bibir pucat Soonyoung. Di kecupnya belahan bibir yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan itu. Di lumatnya bibir bawah dan atas Soonyoung secara bergantian. Jihoon tak berhenti meski tak ada balasan dari Soonyoung. Kini dia tahu bagaimana rasanya memberi tanpa mendapatkan balasan. Dan itu membuat hati Jihoon terasa tercabik-cabik. Sebegitu jahatkah dirinya pada Soonyoung selama ini ?

Piiip~

Piiip~

Piiip~

Alat-alat di sekitar mereka tiba-tiba saja berbunyi tak teratur. Jihoon langsung menghentikan ciumannya dan memandang bingung kearah sekitarnya. Tiba-tiba saja rasa takut menghampirinya. Dan rasa takut itu semakin menjadi kala tubuh Soonyoung yang sedari tadi diam itu tiba-tiba terlonjak-lonjak dengan tubuh yang mengejang.

"Dokter ! Dokter ! Suster !" Jihoon langsung saja berteriak histeris memanggil para medis sekeras yang ia bisa. Para dokter dan suster pun langsung berlarian masuk kedalam kamar itu.

"Pasien mengalami syok." kata seorang suster.

"Cepat bawakan alat kejut jantung." teriak sang dokter membuat seorang perawat langsung berlari keluar.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Soonyoung ? Soonyoung akan baik-baik saja kan ?!" ucap Jihoon dengan bibir bergetarnya. Seorang perawat lalu mendorong tubuh Jihoon keluar.

"Anda tungguhlah disini, pasien sedang mengalami syok. Kami akan melakukan apapun yang kami bisa." ucap perawat itu lalu kembali lagi kedalam dan menutup pintunya.

Dan Jihoon hanya menurutinya dengan tubuh lemah yang kapan saja bisa jatuh itu. Memaksa masuk pun tak ada gunanya bagi Jihoon. Ia hanya akan merasa semakin sesak melihat Soonyoung yang sedang berjuang melawan hidup dan mati itu.

Jihoon kini berjalan ke ujung koridor, tubuhnya melorot begitu saja kelantai. Dipeluknya kedua kaki mungilnya lalu menangkupkan kepalanya kedalam tangannya yang memeluk kakinya itu. Jihoon kembali menangis, ia sungguh sangat takut saat ini.

Kepala mungilnya langsung mendongak saat ia mendengar suara troly yang berjalan begitu cepat melewatinya. Perawat tadi telah kembali membawa alat kejut jantung untuk Soonyoung. Tubuhnya semakin bergetar hebat. Jihoon tak berani melihatnya. Jihoon hanya bisa menatap pintu kamar itu dari jauh dengan mata penuh harap bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

.

"Annyeonghaseyo Jihoon-ssi~" sapa seorang yeoja pada seorang namja yang kini tengah duduk di hadapannya itu.

"Nde~ annyeong."

"Ah~ sudah 8 bulan lamanya sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu di perilisan novel kesepuluhmu. Semoga kau masih mengingatku. Aku akan sedih jika kau melupakanku." yeoja yang berprofesi sebagai MC itu mencoba menggoda Jihoon, membuat Jihoon terkikik sekilas.

"Tentu saja aku masih mengingat noona. Aku bahkan merindukan noona." balas Jihoon dengan candaannya membuat beberapa penonton yang hadir di acara malam ini ikut tertawa tipis.

"Jihoon-ssi, seperti yang sudah di ketahui bahwa malam ini kita menggelar acara fanmeeting sebagai perayaan terjualnya novel kesepuluhmu itu dengan angka yang sangat fantastis. Banyak penggemarmu yang penasaran dengan buku terbarumu ini. Begitu juga denganku. Aku secara pribadi merasa bahwa ending cerita kali ini sedikit menggantung."

"Aniya~ cerita itu bukannya menggantung, hanya cerita itu belum memiliki akhir."

"Belum memiliki akhir ? Maksudmu kau berencana membuat sequelnya ?" ucap sang MC membuat para penonton yang melihat acara itu ikut penasaran. Mereka semua juga mengharapkan adanya sequel seperti yang MC itu katakan.

Jihoon hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan itu. "Aku tak tahu, aku bahkan masih tak tahu bagaimana akhir kisah ini."

"Nde ?" tanya sang MC bingung dengan jawaban Jihoon.

"Sebenarnya waktu itu, saat aku bilang ini adalah kisah temanku, itu bohong. Ini bukanlah kisah temanku. Buku itu menceritakan kisahku. Kisah yang bahkan aku sendiri tak tahu apakah benar ini semua adalah akhirnya." setelah mengatakan itu semua wajah Jihoon tiba-tiba berubah sedih.

"Woah~ ini benar-benar tak disangka. Apakah orang yang kau maksud waktu itu ada disini ? Apa orang yang beruntung menjadi kekasihmu itu ada disini sekarang ? Bolehkah kita menyuruhnya naik ke atas panggung untuk mendengar cerita darinya ?"

Jihoon hanya tersenyum. "Orang itu tak ada disini. Dan dia tak akan mungkin berada disini sekarang."

"Apa dia menonton di rumah ?"

"Ani~ dia juga tak bisa menontonnya."

"Oh~ kurasa dia benar-benar orang yang sibuk."

"Ani~ dia bahkan hanya seorang pengangguran yang menjadi benalu padaku." ucapan Jihoon barusan membuat semua orang disana tercengang. "Dia hanya tak bisa, karena sekarang dia berada di tempat yang sangat jauh. Begitu jauh sampai aku tak bisa menggapainya."

"Uhm~ Jihoon-ssi~" sang MC menjadi bingung harus berkata apa saat melihat Jihoon kini sedang menangis.

Jihoon menghapus air matanya yang tanpa ijin keluar itu. Dia kembali mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Bolehkah aku mengatakan sesuatu padanya disini. Ada satu kata yang baru kusadari bahwa selama ini belum pernah kuucapkan padanya. Dia bahkan sudah ratusan kali mengatakan padaku, hanya aku saja yang tak peka."

"Nde~ silahkan."

Jihoon lalu mengganti posisi duduknya, kini ia tepat menghadap sebuah kamera yang sedang merekamnya. Jihoon tersenyum meski bekas air mata masih terpampang di kedua matanya.

"Aku tahu ini sudah sangat telat. Aku bahkan tak yakin apakah kau akan mendengarnya. Mianhae Soonyoung-ah~ karena aku telat menyadari bahwa kau sangat berarti bagiku. Soonyoung-ah... " Jihoon menjeda sejenak untuk menyiapkan sebuah kata yang selama ini ia pendam.

"Soonyoung-ah... Saranghae~"

.

.

.

.

E

N

D

.

.

.

.

 **Ah~ sebenarnya ini FF request'an dari eonni ku tersayang sebagai hadiah UlTahnya kemarin ^^ Semoga FF ini tak mengecewakan ^^**

 **Maaf~ jika ceritanya ada yang aneh dan banyak typo xD**

 **Gomawo yang sudah berkenan membaca FF ini ^^**

 **RnR pliiiisss~^^**


	2. Healing With Cotton Candy

**"Healing With Cotton Candy"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast : Seventeen Member**

 **Main Pairing : SoonHoon**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasi, Angst**

 **Summary : Sepeninggalan Soonyoung, Jihoon merasa hidupnya berubah. Sepi, sunyi, membosankan, terasa ada yang hilang. Sampai suatu saat Jihoon bertemu lagi dengannya. Namja yang kembali membuat hidupnya berwarna.**

 **Warning : Typo bertebaran dimana - mana**

.

.

.

.

Selama beberapa hari setelah kecelakaan tragis itu terjadi, Soonyoung hanya terus terpaku menatap tubuhnya yang terbaring lunglai dengan berbagai macam alat bantu kehidupan di sekujur tubuhnya. Sampai suatu hari ia bertemu dengan Seokmin di rumah sakit.

Soonyoung yang saat itu menyadari bahwa Seokmin melihat keberadaannya pun langsung mengejar Seokmin. Seokmin terus menghindar, berpura-pura tak melihat Soonyoung. Namun bukan Soonyoung namanya kalau ia menyerah begitu saja.

Saat tau Seokmin datang hampir setiap hari kerumah sakit, Soonyoung terus saja menempel padanya. Bahkan Soonyoung sangat ingin mengikuti Seokmin sampai ke rumahnya, tapi ia tak bisa meninggalkan tubuhnya sendirian di rumah sakit. Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba terjadi sesuatu pada tubuhnya ? Soonyoung sangat takut dengan hal itu.

Soonyoung pun mencari tahu untuk apa Seokmin sering datang ke rumah sakit karena sepenglihatan Soonyoung, Seokmin itu sangat sehat dan segar bugar jadi mana mungkin orang itu sakit parah. Dan Soonyoung pun tahu saat ia mengikuti Seokmin, dari luar pintu bercat putih itu ia melihat seorang namja mungil tengah duduk menyandar di kepala ranjang salah satu kamar di rumah sakit itu. Soonyoung terpaku saat melihat namja mungil itu tersenyum di sela-sela obrolannya dengan Seokmin. Entah kenapa senyuman itu membuat bibir Soonyoung ikut terangkat.

"Manisnya~"

Dan Seokmin yang kembali menyadari Soonyoung berdiri di ambang pintu pun hanya bisa menghela napas beratnya. Namja mungil yang di jenguk itu menatap heran pada Seokmin yang tiba-tiba terdiam.

"Waeyo ? Apa kau melihat hantu ? Apa ada hantu disini ?"

"Sepertinya begitu."

Dan jawaban santai Seokmin itu membuat mata namja mungil itu membulat. "Mwoya ? Yakh~ jangan bercanda !"

"Ini rumah sakit Jihoon-ah~ jadi wajar jika banyak hantu bergentayangan disini." ucap Seokmin membuat namja mungil bernama Jihoon itu meringkuk di dalam selimutnya.

"Kau membuatku merinding." cibirnya membuat Seokmin terkekeh.

"Aku keluar dulu."

"Eoh~ mau kemana ? Yakh~ jangan melarikan diri setelah membuatku takut begini !" nada protes Jihoon membuat Seokmin kembali terkekeh.

"Aku hanya mau membeli minuman dingin, hari ini kenapa begitu panas."

"Aku mau cola !"

"Yakh~ kau baru saja selesai operasi usus buntu ! Jangan makan dan minum hal-hal yang aneh-aneh dulu !" ucapan Seokmin itu membuat Jihoon mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Tanpa memperdulikan berbagai cibiran yang keluar dari bibir Jihoon, Seokmin melangkah keluar, menatap sekilas punggung Soonyoung yang kini berdiri di persimpangan lorong. Seokmin melangkah mendekati Soonyoung lalu menepuk punggung Soonyoung.

"Ikut aku." ucapan yang lebih terdengar seperti bisikan itu membuat Soonyoung mengerjapkan matanya dan sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengikuti langkah Seokmin.

"Jadi apa yang bisa kubantu." ucap Seokmin langsung ke intinya begitu mereka sampai di taman rumah sakit itu dan duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada disana.

"Kau... Bisa melihatku ?"

Seokmin memutar bola matanya mendengar pertanyaan bodoh itu. "Aku sedang berbicara denganmu, aku tadi bahkan menepuk punggungmu, apa kau pikir aku perlu menjawab pertanyaan bodohmu itu ?"

Soonyoung hanya menyengir seperti orang bodoh.

"Apa kau mau hidup lagi ?" mendengar ucapan tiba-tiba Seokmin itu membuat Soonyoung terdiam. Sedetik kemudian ia menjatuhkan pantatnya ke samping bangku tempat Seokmin duduk.

"Apa bisa ?" tanya Soonyoung penuh harap.

Seokmin mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Kau kan belum mati. Kau hanya jiwa yang terlepas dari tubuhmu."

Soonyoung menutup mulutnya tak percaya. "Bagaimana kau tahu ?"

"Tubuh dan hawa di sekitarmu itu terasa hangat, itu artinya kau masih ada di dunia ini. Kau hanya tersesat, tak tahu jalan kembali pulang. Jika kau sudah jadi hantu, maka hawa di sekitarmu akan terasa dingin." jelas Seokmin membuat Soonyoung mengangguk mengerti.

"Jadi... Apa ada cara agar aku bisa kembali ke dalam tubuhku ?" Seokmin mengangguk membuat Soonyoung makin antusias. "Apa itu ? Bagaimana caranya ?"

"Ada dua cara."

"Apa itu ?"

"Cari orang biasa yang tak memiliki kelebihan sepertiku, buat dia percaya padamu, lalu ambil setengah energi darinya."

Soonyoung mengerutkan keningnya. "Caranya ?"

"Buat dia rela memberikan tubuhnya padamu. Satu malam cukup." ucapan Seokmin itu membuat Soonyoung berpikir.

"Yakh~ kau memintaku menidurinya begitu ?!" teriak Soonyoung begitu keras. "Kau bercanda. Kalau cara yang kedua ?"

"Cari pelaku yang telah membuat tubuhmu kehilangan raganya ini, lalu bujuk dia untuk mengakui kesalahannya."

Soonyoung mengernyit. Kenapa dua cara itu terlihat mustahil semua. Mencari orang biasa yang rela menyerahkan tubuhnya padanya dan membujuk pelaku yang sama sekali tak bisa melihatnya. Bagaimana bisa Soonyoung melakukan itu semua ?

.

.

.

.

Soonyoung berjalan sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan gemas. Kepalanya terasa mau pecah setiap kali teringat pada ucapan Seokmin. Dari dua cara yang pernah Seokmin sebutkan itu hanya satu yang kini bisa Soonyoung lakukan, yaitu mencari si pelaku. Dari pada mencari satu orang yang bisa melihatnya di antara berratus juta jiwa yang tinggal di Seoul ini, Soonyoung lebih memilih mencari si pelaku yang sedikit-sedikit ia ingat rupanya.

Tapi ternyata hal itu tak mudah. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia berkeliaran di luar sana untuk mencari pelaku tabrak lari. Mulai dari kembali ke tempat kejadian dimana tubuhnya tergeletak, sampai ke kantor polisi mencoba melihat berkas kasusnya, namun hasilnya nihil.

Soonyoung sudah seperti orang gila mencari orang yang telah menabrak dirinya hingga membuat jiwanya terpental keluar dari tubuhnya sendiri seperti ini. Soonyoung bahkan bersumpah jika ia menemukan orang itu, ia akan menghantuinya sampai jiwanya ikut terpental dari tubuhnya.

Tapi tolong ingatkan Kwon Soonyoung bahwa hal itu hanya akan merugikannya. Bukannya ia kembali ke dalam tubuhnya, malahan ia akan menghilang selamanya dari muka bumi ini.

Kakinya menendang sembarangan setiap benda yang ada di jalanan yang ia lalui itu. Tak di hiraukannya tatapan takut orang-orang yang lewat melihat kaleng, bungkus rokok, bahkan batu yang terlempar jauh akibat ulah kaki Soonyoung itu.

Dan tanpa sadar kakinya menendang cukup keras kerikil yang ada di depannya hingga terlempar cukup jauh dan sukses mengenai kepala seseorang yang tengah duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di pinggir jalan itu.

Soonyoung yang terkejut akan ulahnya sendiri itu hampir saja berlari menghampiri namja mungil yang tengah menunduk itu untuk minta maaf jika saja ia tak ingat bahwa dirinya kini hanyalah sebuah roh yang tak terlihat.

Menyadari hal itu membuat mood Soonyoung makin memburuk. Soonyoung pun melangkahkahkan kakinya, matanya tak sengaja menangkap sosok mungil yang tadi terantuk kerikil akibat ulahnya itu tengah menangis.

Soonyoung menghentikan langkahnya tepat di samping namja mungil itu lalu membungkuk memastikan suara isakan yang ia dengar tadi memang dari namja di depannya ini.

"Hiks~ dasar Seungcheol brengsek ! Hiks~ bagaimana bisa ia mencampakkanku begini !" Soonyoung mengerjapkan matanya mendengar umpatan yang samar-samar terdengar, suara namja di hadapannya ini suara sungguh sangat kecil. Sangat sesuai dengan ukuran tubuhnya.

"Yakh~!" tapi sedetik kemudian tubuh Soonyoung terlonjak kebelakang begitu dengan tiba-tiba namja itu mendongak dan berteriak sangat kencang.

"Dasar namja sialan ! Kurang ajar ! Keparat ! Brengsek ! Bagaimana bisa aku dibandingkan dengan Yoon Jeonghan centil itu ! Aku ini jauh~ jauh~ bahkan sangat jauh lebih baik dan lebih imut darinya. Bagaimana ia bisa meninggalkanku demi namja sok cantik itu ha ?!"

Tiba-tiba saja bulu kuduk Soonyoung meremang begitu mendengar teriakan menggelegar dari mulut kecil itu. Soonyoung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menarik kesimpulan, sepertinya namja di depannya ini baru saja putus dari kekasihnya.

Tapi dalam hati Soonyoung, ia kasihan saat melihat mata sipit itu dipenuhi buliran air mata yang mengalir tanpa henti. Diliriknya sebuah buku di yang tergeletak di samping namja itu. Soonyoung menyipitkan matanya untuk membaca tulisan di atas sampulnya.

'Lee Jihoon ? Sepertinya itu nama anak ini.' tebak Soonyoung dalam hati lalu tersenyum.

"Yakh~ Lee Jihoon, jangan menangis lagi. Kau itu imut, jika menangis seperti ini wajahmu terlihat jelek. Mana ada orang yang akan melirikmu jika kau terlihat jelek begini. Bukan waktunya untuk bersedih, ini waktumu untuk membalas orang yang mencampakkanmu. Carilah orang lain yang lebih baik darinya, kurasa akan banyak yang mengantri untukmu." ucapan Soonyoung itu ia akhiri dengan kekehan kecil.

Jihoon yang kini telah berhenti menangis, mengusap kasar air matanya dengan sweater yang ia pakai. Jihoon mengernyit bingung, ia yakin baru saja ada seseorang yang berdiri di sampingnya dan berbicara padanya. Samar-samar Jihoon melihat sosok orang itu meski matanya kabur akibat genangan air mata yang menumpuk di pelupuk matanya.

Jihoon mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling tapi tak menemukan siapapun. Jihoon pun meraih tas dan bukunya lalu berjalan menuju pinggir jalan untuk menyeberang ke rumah sakit yang ada di seberang jalan itu.

Sebenarnya ia ada jadwal kontrol hari ini, maka dari itu ia datang ke rumah sakit hari ini. Namun karena kejadian kekasihnya, Choi Seungcheol yang memutuskan hubungan mereka secara sepihak di kampus tadi membuat Jihoon sedih dan berakhir menangis meraung-raung seperti tadi.

Saat Jihoon hendak menyeberang, menunggu lampu hijau bagi pejalan kaki menyala, mata sipitnya tak sengaja menangkap sosok seorang namja tengah berjalan dengan santainya menyeberang jalan. Dan dari sisi yang berlawanan dapat Jihoon lihat mobil yang berjalan cukup cepat menghampiri tubuh namja itu.

Jihoon yang melihat hal itu langsung saja membelalakkan matanya. Dijatuhkannya tas dan buku-buku bawaannya itu sembarangan kemudian berlari kencang menghampiri namja itu. Jihoon langsung mendorong tubuh namja itu hingga dirinya dan juga namja itu terpental ke tengah jalan, menghindari mobil yang hampir menabrak mereka.

Dan mobil yang hampir menabrak tubuhnya itu langsung berhenti tepat di samping mereka. Si pengemudi langsung menurunkan kaca jendelanya dan berteriak memarahi Jihoon.

"Yakh~ dasar pemuda gila ! Apa kau mau mati ha ?! Kalau mau mati, mati saja sendiri jangan sembarangan melompat ke mobil orang !"

Namun Jihoon sama sekali tak menghiraukan teriakan kemarahan pengemudi mobil itu. Ia malah menatap garang ke arah namja yang telah ia selamatkan itu. "Apa kau gila ? Apa kau buta ? Apa kau tuli ha ?! Ada mobil melaju tepat di sebelahmu kenapa kau tak menyingkir ha ?!"

Dan teriakan Jihoon itu pun juga tak di dengarkan oleh sosok di hadapannya. Soonyoung, namja yang ternyata di selamatkan Jihoon itu hanya bisa terdiam menatap tak percaya ke arah Jihoon.

 _'Dia... Bisa melihatku...?'_

"Yakh~ kenapa diam saja ha ?! Apa kau juga bisu ?!"

 _'Dia... Juga tak menyadari siapa aku ?'_

"Dasar menyebalkan ! Orang gila tak tahu terima kasih !"

Dan Soonyoung hanya tersenyum menanggapi segala umpatan yang di lontarkan Jihoon padanya.

.

.

.

.

Jihoon langsung terkesiap dari alam mimpinya. Ia terbangun, terduduk dengan keringat dingin mengucur di seluruh wajahnya. Napasnya pun memburu tak menentu. Di pegangnya dadanya yang naik turun. Kini tangan mungilnya mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Mimpi itu kembali lagi. Mimpi yang sama masih saja terulang sejak beberapa Bulan terakhir ini. Lebih tepatnya sejak Soonyoung pergi, Jihoon selalu memimpikan hal itu. Sejak mimpi itu datang, Jihoon sadar bahwa Soonyoung bohong saat menyatakan perasaannya di gedung kampus tahun lalu itu.

Karena pertama kali mereka bertemu bukanlah saat mereka bertabrakan di depan pintu masuk gedung kampus tempatnya menimba ilmu itu, namun pertama kali mereka bertemu adalah di jalan depan rumah sakit. Jihoon yang bodoh mengira Soonyoung ingin bunuh diri dengan sengaja menabrakkan diri pada mobil yang melaju. Namun kini Jihoon sadar jika waktu itu dia terasa sangat bodoh di hadapan Soonyoung. Bagaimana bisa ia memarahi hantu di depan banyak kerumunan orang ? Pantas saja banyak pasang mata yang menatap aneh kearahnya. Mereka pasti mengira dirinya gila waktu itu.

Jihoon menghela napasnya yang sudah mulai teratur itu, melirik meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya kemudian tangannya terulur untuk meraih segelas air putih yang ada di sana. Diteguknya air putih itu dengan cepat. Sesaat Jihoon memejamkan matanya. Saat ia kembali membuka mata, tatapannya berubah sayu.

Setelah beberapa saat tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, Jihoon kemudian menatap kalender yang terpajang di atas meja nakasnya. Kembali Jihoon menghela napasnya.

"Sudah satu tahun ya ? Benar-benar tak terasa." gumam Jihoon sambil menatapi sebuah tanggal yang ia lingkari dengan spidol merah itu.

Setelah meletakkan gelasnya kembali, Jihoon pun akhirnya beranjak dari kasurnya. Berjalan ke arah lemari pakaiannya, mengambil satu style pakaian kemudian berjalan keluar kamar menuju kamar mandinya. Jihoon harus segera membersihkan diri dan segera pergi menemui Soonyoung.

Kini Jihoon tahu kenapa mimpi itu kembali lagi mengusiknya. Jihoon hanya berpikir bahwa mimpi itu adalah pertanda dari Soonyoung bahwa dia merindukan Jihoon. Soonyoung ingin bertemu dengannya. Soonyoung sedang menunggunya.

Dan disinilah Jihoon sekarang. Setelah cukup lama menaiki bus, sampailah Jihoon di sebuah gedun, tempat dimana Jihoon akan menemui Soonyoung kembali setelah satu lalu lamanya ia tak berjumpa dengannya.

Jihoon melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam gedung itu. Menaiki anak tangga satu persatu hingga kakinya menginjak lantai ketiga dari gedung itu. Jihoon terus melangkah, dan langkahnya berhenti tepat di depan pintu sebuah ruangan. Jihoon tersenyum menatap sesuatu di dalam ruangan itu.

Kembali Jihoon melangkahkan kakinya masuk hingga ia kembali berhenti tepat di sebuah rak kaca dimana Soonyoung berada. Jihoon tersenyum manis menatap sebuah guci bertuliskan nama Soonyoung di dalam salah satu tumpukan rak kaca yang ada diruangan itu.

Tangan kanannya terulur mengusap lembut kaca di hadapannya seolah tengah mengusap wajah lembut Soonyoung. Kini tangan kirinya menempelkan sebuah bucket bunga kecil yang sedari tadi ia bawa pada kaca itu kemudian kembali tersenyum.

"Lama tak bertemu Soonyoung-ah~ aku membawakan bunga ini untukmu, semoga kau suka. Aku sudah memilihkan yang warnanya ungu, bukankah itu warna kesukaanmu."

Jeda sebentar saat manik Jihoon menatap dua buah foto di dalam rak kaca itu secara bergantian. Foto sebelah kanan adalah fotonya bersama ibunya, sedangkan foto satunya adalah fotonya bersama sang ayah.

"Ayah dan ibumu pasti sangat merindukanmu. Tapi... Ini kan peringkatan hari kematianmu, kenapa tak ada bunga yang lain ? Apa aku yang pertama kali datang kemari ? Apa mereka tak bisa meluangkan waktu sejenak dari Jepang untuk menjengukmu ?"

"Kau pasti sangat merindukan mereka kan ? Apa... Kau juga merindukanku ?"

Beberapa saat kesunyian menyelimuti tempat itu. Setetes air mata mulai menggenangi pelupuk mata Jihoon. "Aku sangat merindukanmu Soonyoung-ah~" dan kalimat itu sukses membuat air mata yang sedari tadi Jihoon tahan mengalir begitu saja.

Tubuh Jihoon merosot, berjongkok dengan isakan yang terus keluar dari mulutnya. Setelah puas menangis melampiaskan rasa rindunya, Jihoon mengusap bekas air mata yang mengalir di pipinya kemudian berdiri, kembali menatap guci yang berisi abu Soonyoung.

Tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berdering. Dilihatnya siapa yang menelponnya dan begitu nama pemilik perusahaan penerbitan yang menaunginya itu muncul, Jihoon segera berjalan keluar ruangan itu dan mengangkatnya.

"Yeoboseyo~"

"Jihoon-ssi, sekali lagi bisakah kau pertimbangkan permintaanku tempo hari ?"

"Nde ?"

"Sequel. Kumohon buatlah sequel untuk novelmu itu."

"Itu..."

"Yakh~ novelmu kemarin sangat laku keras di pasaran tapi kenapa kau harus membuat ceritanya menggantung begitu ha ?! Bukan happy ending ataupun sad ending."

"Aku hanya tak bisa menentukan endingnya waktu itu."

"Maka dari itu, karena sekarang kau sudah tahu endingnya jadi kau harus menuliskannya. Buat sequelnya kumohon."

"Mianhae~ tapi aku tak akan membuat sequelnya."

Dan sambungan telepon itu langsung di putus sepihak oleh Jihoon. Setelah memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya, Jihoon pun berbalik hendak kembali ke ruangan tadi. Tapi saat ia berbalik, mata caramelnya tak sengaja menangkap sosok seseorang.

Sosok seorang namja yang baru saja berlalu di persimpangan. Sosok itu begitu mirip dengan Soonyoung. Meski hanya sekilas, Jihoon sangat yakin bahwa itu adalah Soonyoung.

Segera saja Jihoon berlari untuk mengejarnya. Yang ada dalam benak Jihoon sekarang hanyalah Soonyoung. Soonyoung datang. Soonyoung pasti datang karena dia merindukan dirinya. Dan Jihoon kini sangat berharap dapat bertemu dengan Soonyoung kemudian berlari ke dalam dekapannya. Ia ingin sekali memeluk tubuh Soonyoung meskipun tubuh itu hanya berupa roh.

Namun tak seperti yang di harapkan. Saat Jihoon sampai di persimpangan itu sosok Soonyoung sama sekali tak ada. Jihoon mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru tempat itu. Kembali berlari mengelilingi gedung itu. Tapi nihil, sama sekali tak ada Soonyoung disana.

Jihoon menyerah, mungkin itu tadi hanyalah halusinasinya saja. Akhirnya dengan langkah lunglai Jihoon berjalan kembali ke ruangan Soonyoung. Dan dahi Jihoon mengerut begitu ia sampai di sana. Di depan rak kaca itu kini tak hanya tertempeli bucket bunga yang ia bawa tadi tapi ada satu lagi bucket bunga lain di sebelahnya. Bunga yang sama dengan warna serupa seperti yang Jihoon beli tadi.

"Apa ada orang lain yang datang tadi ?"

.

.

.

.

Jihoon baru saja pulang dari jadwal kuliahnya. Hari sudah mulai gelap. Jihoon berjalan menuju lift apartementnya. Cukup lama Jihoon menunggu hingga akhirnya pintu lift itu terbuka juga. Jihoon melangkah memasuki lift kosong itu kemudian menekan angka 6 pada tombol lift, lantai di mana apartement miliknya itu berada.

Pandangan Jihoon terus saja menatap kedepan. Tatapannya kosong. Sudah beberapa hari ini dia sering sekali melamun. Sejak kemunculan Soonyoung di rumah duka kemarin lusa itu membuat Jihoon tak bisa berpikir jernih. Ia tetap melakukan kegiatan sehari-harinya namun pikiran Jihoon entah melayang kemana.

Dan saat pintu lift itu hampir tertutup, kembali Jihoon menangkap sosok Soonyoung yang berjalan melewati pintu lift itu. Jihoon yang sadar akan siapa yang barusan ia lihat itu langsung terkesiap, tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera menekan tombol buka pintu pada lift.

Jihoon terus menekan tombol itu dengan tak sabaran. Sampai akhirnya pintu itu terbuka, Jihoon langsung saja berlari keluar mengejar Soonyoung ke arah pintu keluar. Tapi lagi-lagi tak ada pertanda Soonyoung disana. Jihoon mencoba berlari mengitari sekitar apartemennya itu namun sosok Soonyoung sama sekali tak terlihat.

Jihoon menghela napas beratnya di sela-sela napas memburunya. Jihoon pun memutuskan berhenti mencari dan kembali ke apartemennya. Sesampainya Jihoon di depan pintu apartemennya, kening Jihoon mengernyit bingung melihat sebuah gulali tergeletak di depan pintunya.

Jihoon pun melangkah mendekati pintunya dan berjongkok untuk mengambil gulali itu. Jihoon terus memandangi gulali itu dengan berbagai macam pikiran berkecamuk jadi satu di dalam otaknya.

"Apa tadi Soonyoung benar-benar datang kemari ?"

.

.

.

.

Dan entah kenapa kejadian yang sama terulang lagi. Jihoon berlari cukup kencang dari halte bis hingga ke kampus nya ini. Jihoon bangun kesiangan, dan akhirnya ia harus bertarung melawan waktu seperti ini.

Dulu saat Soonyoung masih tinggal bersamanya, ia tak perlu khawatir akan kata telat karena Soonyoung ada di sisinya. Soonyoung, namja itu selaku membangunkan Jihoon yang memang hobi tidur, memaksanya mandi kala matanya masih terpejam ngantuk, dan membuatkan roti panggang untuknya sarapan.

Tapi kini semua berbeda. Dalam hitungan detik semuanya berubah begitu saja. Tak ada lagi orang yang membangunkan Jihoon dan mengingatkan jadwal kuliah paginya. Tak ada yang membuatkan roti panggang untuknya dan mengomelinya karena belum mandi. Dan hal yang paling Jihoon tak suka adalah tak ada lagi sosok yang menemani tidur.

Jihoon kini telah sampai di dalam gedung kuliahnya. Kaki-kaki mungilnya langsung menaiki anak-anak tangga itu untuk menuju ke lantai 4 dimana kelasnya berada. Jihoon tak memperdulikan orang-orang yang juga berjalan di sampingnya. Jihoon terus menerjang mereka.

Jihoon tersenyum sekilas saat ia hampir sampai di lantai 4. Dan saat Jihoon berbelok di persimpangan tangga, lagi-lagi Jihoon merasakannya. Merasakan keberadaan Soonyoung.

Jihoon langsung menghentikan larinya begitu ia menyadari Soonyoung yang baru saja berlalu melewati nya di persimpangan tadi. Jihoon langsung membalikkan badannya dan berlari kembali mencoba mengejar sosok yang mirip dengan Soonyoung itu. Tapi lagi-lagi sosok itu tak terkejar olehnya.

Apa itu benar Soonyoung ? Atau hanya halusinasi Jihoon ?

Berbagai macam pertanyaan bercampur aduk di dalam benaknya. Jihoon pun berjalan kembali menuju kelasnya. Beruntung dosen yang mengajar hari ini belum datang membuat Jihoon dapat bernapas lega. Jihoon lalu berjalan menuju bangku favoritnya di pojok ruangan.

Tubuhnya terpaku begitu saja saat matanya melihat sebuah permen lolipop tergeletak di atas mejanya. Jihoon mengernyitkan dahinya. Itu adalah permen lolipop kesukaannya dan Soonyoung. Juga... Hanya Soonyoung yang tahu tempat duduk favoritnya ini.

"Apa Soonyoung benar-benar kembali ?"

.

.

.

.

Jihoon terus memukuli dan menjambak rambutnya. Jihoon merasa bahwa kepalanya yang mulai tak normal itu kini butuh dihajar. Bagaimana ia bisa berpikir bahkan berharap bahwa Soonyoung kembali hidup ? Soonyoung bahkan jelas-jelas mati di depan matanya dan ia pun yang mengkremasi jasadnya.

Lalu siapa dia ?

Kenapa dia selalu muncul di sekitar Jihoon dan tahu banyak hal kesukaannya ?

Jihoon pun membenturkan kepalanya ke meja di hadapannya. Jihoon kini tengah duduk di sebuah cafe baru yang ada di dekat kampusnya. Tak ia pedulikan tatapan-tatapan aneh beberapa pasang mata yang duduk di sekitarnya melihat sikapnya itu.

"Yakh~ apa kau tak punya mata ha ?!"

"Maaf~ maafkan saya nona. Saya tak sengaja."

"Lihat ! Kau menumpahkan jus ke bajuku, astaga... Apa kau tahu berapa harga baju ini ? Apa gaji pelayan sepertimu bisa mengganti baju ini ha ?!"

"Ma... Maaf..."

"Maaf ? Gampang sekali kau mengucapkan maaf dasar pelayan rendahan !"

"Kami akan mengganti baju lusuhmu itu." suara seorang namja menginterupsi pertengkaran itu.

"Kau pikir bajuku ini baju murahan ha ?!" teriak yeoja itu tak terima.

Jihoon yang mendengar keributan tepat di sebelahnya pun mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap seorang yeoja yang menatap yeoja lain yang tengah menunduk takut itu dengan mata nyalangnya.

Tiba-tiba saja yeoja itu meraih gelas berisi jus tomat milik Jihoon lalu melemparkan jus itu tepat di wajah pelayan yang berdiri di sebelah Jihoon membuat beberapa jus ikut mengenai tubuh Jihoon.

"Nona kau sudah sangat keterlaluan. Cepat keluar dari cafe ku ini sebelum aku menelpon petugas keamanan dan menyuruh mereka menyeretmu keluar." ucap namja tadi lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya. Yeoja itu mendumel lalu pergi dengan langkah menghentak setelah menerima uang ganti rugi dari namja yang ternyata pemilik cafe itu.

Dan saat yeoja itu berlalu menampakkan sosok namja yang sedari tadi tak terlihat mata Jihoon, membuat Jihoon melebarkan matanya. Dirinya terpaku. Ia sudah tak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang ikut terkena jus tomat. Segala perhatian Jihoon kini hanya tertuju pada sosok namja itu. Namja yang mengaku sebagai pemilik cafe ini.

"Mianhae tuan~ aku akan mengganti uang tuan tadi." ucap pelayan itu dengan bibir bergetarnya.

Namja itu hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Aniya~ tidak perlu kau ganti. Aku melihat kejadiannya tadi dan kau sama sekali tak salah. Yeoja tadi saja yang berjalan sembarangan."

"Sekali lagi maafkan saya." sekali lagi yeoja itu membungkukkan tubuhnya meminta maaf.

"Lebih baik sekarang kau bersihkan tubuhmu itu."

"Nde~ sekali lagi gomawo tuan." pelayan itu pun berlalu pergi.

Namja pemilik cafe itu kini menatap Jihoon yang sedari tadi diam saja di kursinya. Mata mereka berdua bertemu, itu membuat hati Jihoon berdetak begitu cepat. Jihoon masih terdiam terpaku di tempatnya meski namja itu kini berjalan menghampirinya dan duduk di depannya.

"Gwaenchana ?" tanya namja itu namun sama sekali tak mendapat jawaban dari Jihoon.

 _'Soonyoung...'_

"Ah~ mianhae~ kau jadi kena imbasnya begini. Aku sungguh minta maaf. Aku akan mengganti pakaian kotormu ini."

 _'Apa ini kau...'_

"Maaf~ apa kau baik-baik saja ?" namja itu menggerakkan tangannya ke depan wajah Jihoon yang sama sekali tak ada pergerakan itu. Lalu tangannya terulur menyentuh tubuh Jihoon, menggoyang-goyangkan badannya pelan membuat Jihoon akhirnya tersadar.

"Ka... Kau..." ucap Jihoon terbata mencoba bertanya pada namja yang begitu mirip dengan Soonyoung itu.

"Ah~ perkenalkan namaku Hoshi. Kwon Hoshi."

 _'Ah~ hanya mirip.'_

"Mianhae~ kau terlihat sangat mirip dengan seseorang yang aku kenal." ucap Jihoon akhirnya membuka suaranya lalu menundukkan kepalanya. _'Benar~ Soonyoung tak mungkin kembali.'_

Namja itu menatap Jihoon yang menunduk lalu tersenyum. "Jihoon-ssi ?"

Mendengar namanya di sebut, Jihoon langsung mendongakkan kepalanya. "Kau... Mengenalku ?"

Namja itu terkekeh. "Tentu saja."

Jihoon sudah merasa senang. Meski hanya sedikit tapi Jihoon masih berharap bahwa sosok di hadapannya ini adalah Soonyoung-nya. Namun harapannya itu harus kembali pupus saat namja itu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kau adalah penulis novel terkenal seantero Korea, jadi siapa yang tak akan mengenalmu." namja itu tersenyum.

Jihoon menatap senyum namja itu. Senyum itu sangat mirip dengan senyum Soonyoung.

"Tuan Hoshi ada yang mencarimu." ucap salah satu pelayan membuat Hoshi menoleh ke meja kasir lalu tersenyum mengangguk. "Katakan padanya aku akan segera kesana." pelayan itu mengangguk kemudian berlalu.

"Aku senang bertemu denganmu, tapi aku harus menemui temanku dulu. Nanti kita lanjutkan lagi ngobrolnya. Kau tahu, aku ini salah satu penggemar novelmu." ucap Hishi lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Jihoon menuju meja kasir.

Dantatapan mata Jihoon masih terus mengikutinya. Menatap namja yang mengaku penggemarnya itu dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambutnya. Semua tampak sama persis. Postur tubuhnya, senyumnya, sifat riangnya. Semua yang ada pada namja itu mengingatkannya pada Soonyoung.

Setelah Hoshi selesai mengobrol dengan temannya, ia berniat kembali lagi menemui Jihoon. Namun saat ia berbalik, sosok mungil itu sudah tak ada di mejanya. Hoshi pun menghela napas kecewanya.

.

.

.

.

Tiga hari berlalu dan kini Jihoon kembali lagi ke cafe itu. Jihoon berdiri di depan pintu cafe, menatap kedalam mencari sosok yang ia cari. Saat matanya telah menemukan apa yang ia cari, Jihoon menghela napas beratnya. Ia mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya.

Jihoon pun melangkah masuk dan langsung menuju meja kasir dimana orang yang ia cari itu berada. Jihoon langsung berdiri di hadapannya membuat orang itu, Hoshi menatapnya.

"Aku kemari untuk menagih utangmu." ucap Jihoon to the point membuat Hoshi mengerjapkan mata sipitnya dan tersenyum. 'Bahkan bentuk matanya sangat mirip.'

"Kenapa kau baru datang setelah 3 hari menghilang ?"

"Nde ?"

"Aku berharap kau kembali lebih cepat." Jihoon memiringkan kepalanya bingung dengan ucapan Hoshi barusan. "Kajja~" sahut Hoshi lalu meraih lengan Jihoon dan menyeret namja mungil itu keluar bersamanya, membuat Jihoon terpaksa tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kita mau kemana ?" tanya Jihoon yang terus melangkah mengikuti Soonyoung yang masih memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Ke toko baju. Bukankah aku harus mengganti bajumu yang terkena tumpahan jus waktu itu ?"

Sesampainya di toko baju, Hoshi langsung mengambil beberapa pakaian yang menurutnya cocok untuk Jihoon lalu menyuruh Jihoon mencoba semua pakaian itu. Dan mata Jihoon langsung terbelalak lebar saat melihat Hoshi mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya dan membayar semua pakaian yang tadi dicoba Jihoon.

Kini mereka sudah keluar dari toko baju dengan Jihoon yang membawa banyak tas di kedua tangan mungilnya.

"Kurasa ini berlebihan. Kenapa kau membelikanku banyak sekali pakaian. Kau hanya perlu mengganti satu saja."

Hoshi tersenyum. "Hanya ingin saja."

"Nde ?" Jihoon ingin kembali bertanya tapi ia urungkan saat melihat Hoshi sudah masuk ke dalam taksi dan berlalu meninggalkan Jihoon sendirian dengan banyak tas belanjaan di kedua tangannya. Jihoon ingin protes tapi entah kenapa lidahnya selalu kelu setiap melihat wajah itu.

Jihoon lalu menunduk, menatap tas belanjaan di kedua tangannya itu lalu tersenyum. "Baiklah Lee Jihoon, anggap saja Soonyoung yang membelikan semua ini untukmu."

.

.

.

.

Awalnya Jihoon menganggap itu sebagai keberuntungan, namun setelah di pikirkan berulang kali, pakaian-pakaian gratis itu membuatnya tak bisa tidur semalaman. Jika dipikir lagi ini salah. Jihoon sama sekali tak mengenal namja pemilik cafe itu. Jihoon bahkan tak mengetahui latar belakangnya. Mungkin saja kan namja itu hanya awalnya saja yang baik namun dibalik kebaikannya itu tersimpan rencana buruk.

Yang Jihoon tahu hanyalah wajahnya yang begitu mirip dengan Soonyoung. Sepertinya Jihoon kini harus mempercayai mitos tentang setiap orang memiliki 7 kembaran yang tersebar di seluruh bumi ini.

Karena semua pemikiran itulah membuat Jihoon kini kembali ke cafe itu lagi. Dengan banyak tas belanjaan di kedua tangan mungilnya, Jihoon melangkah masuk kedalam cafe dan langsung menuju meja kasir tempat dimana Hoshi sering berada itu.

Begitu Jihoon berdiri tepat di depan meja kasir, Jihoon langsung saja membanting semua tas belanjaan itu tepat di depan Hoshi membuat beberapa pasang mata memperhatikan mereka.

"Aku kembalikan semua pakaian milikmu." ucap Jihoon dingin.

Hoshi mengernyitkan dahinya. "Ini bukan pakaianku."

"Tapi kau membeli semua ini dengan uangmu jadi ini adalah milikmu."

"Aku kan membelikannya untukmu."

"Kau hanya cukup mengganti satu saja. Aku sudah ambil pakaian yang paling aku suka jadi sisanya aku tak perlu."

"Bukankah semua pakaian ini adalah seleramu ? Jadi ambil saja semua jika kau suka."

"Aku tidak bilang suka dengan semua pakaian ini, bukankah kau yang asal mengambilnya tanpa bertanya padaku ?" Hoshi tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jihoon barusan. "Dan siapa kau sok tahu dengan seleraku segala. Pokoknya aku kembalikan semua ini. Terima Kasih dan selamat tinggal."

Jihoon langsung berbalik dan melangkah pergi sampai sebuah suara menginterupsinya dan membuatnya berbalik cepat.

"Jihoon-ssi~ ayo kita nonton bersama." ajakan Hoshi itu membuat Jihoon mengernyit bingung. Melihat ekspresi bingung dari wajah namja mungil itu, Hoshi pun melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku sadar aku yang salah. Jadi anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maafku."

Jihoon hanya diam, tak berniat untuk menjawab ajakan itu. Entah kenapa tubuhnya terasa kaku, tangannya mengepal menahan sesuatu.

 _'Kenapa harus ke bioskop ?'_

.

.

.

.

 _'Kenapa harus ke bioskop ?'_

Pertanyaan yang sama terus menerus terulang di dalam benak Jihoon. Ini semua hanya ketidaksengajaan atau memang sebuah takdir ? Jihoon merasa keadaannya kini seperti deja vu.

Jihoon kini duduk tepat di samping Hoshi, di ruangan gelap ini, menonton film favoritnya sambil memakan pop corn. Keadaan yang sama persis seperti satu tahun yang lalu. Jihoon melirik kearah samping kirinya. Tepat di sebelahnya kini ada seorang namja yang menemaninya.

Namja yang setiap Jihoon menatapnya selalu membuatnya teringat pada Soonyoung. Dulu Soonyoung juga selalu duduk di sampingnya seperti ini, dan tempat mereka duduk sekarang adalah tempat favorit Soonyoung.

Dulu hampir setiap weekend mereka habiskan untuk menonton film bersama. Kencan yang sangat membosankan bagi Jihoon saat dirinya belum mengetahui segalanya. Namun kini kencan yang sangat membosanku itu menjadi kencan yang paling ia rindukan.

Tak perlu pergi ke tempat yang romantis ataupun melakukan hal-hal romantis layaknya pasangan lainnya, tapi duduk berdampingan dan menikmati pop corn bersama seperti inilah yang paling Indah bagi Jihoon.

Jihoon tak tahu bahwa ia akan sangat merindukan saat-saat seperti ini. Sejak Soonyoung pergi meninggalkannya, Jihoon selalu datang ketempat ini sendirian. Hampir setiap hari waktu Jihoon habiskan di dalam ruangan gelap ini. Ia hanya berharap dapat bertemu Soonyoung kembali di tempat ini. Namun semuanya sia-sia saja. Karena Soonyoungnya tak akan pernah kembali lagi.

"Kau tidak mau pulang ?" suara Hoshi itu menyadarkan Jihoon dari lamunannya. "Film nya sudah selesai, apa kau tak mau pulang ?"

Jihoon langsung bangkit dari duduknya. "Film nya terlalu bagus, aku sampai tak sadar kalau sudah selesai." ucap Jihoon sambil berjalan pergi tanpa menghiraukan Hoshi.

Hoshi pun berlari kecil untuk mengejarnya. "Mau kuantar pulang ?"

Jihoon menggeleng dengan kaki yang masih terus melangkah. "Tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Kau tak perlu merasa sungkan padaku. Ini sudah malam jadi akan kuantar kau pulang."

Jihoon menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatap Hoshi yang ikut berhenti. "Aku bilang tidak perlu. Aku tak mau menerima ucapan maaf darimu lagi."

Jihoon kembali berjalan meninggalkan Hoshi yang menghela napas beratnya. Bukan Hoshi namanya jika ia menyerah begitu saja. Namja mungil itu membuat dirinya menjadi bersemangat sekarang.

"Kalau begitu aku kan mengantarmu sampai halte bis." teriak Soonyoung yang tak mendapat penolakan maupun kata setuju dari Jihoon membuatnya tersenyum setelah berhasil menyamai langkah Jihoon lagi.

"Kuanggap diammu itu sebagai kata setuju."

.

.

.

.

Hoshi terus saja tersenyum sejak keluar dari bioskop tadi. Ia benar-benar menemani Jihoon menunggu bis nya sampai datang dan itu butuh waktu yang cukup lama ternyata. Jihoon yang merasa tak enak pada Hoshi sudah berulang kali menyuruhnya untuk pulang saja. Tapi Hoshi menolaknya dan bersikeras menemaninya hingga bis datang kecuali Jihoon mau ia antar pulang.

Akhirnya dengan sedikit berat hati Jihoon pun mengiyakan ajakan Hoshi untuk pulang bersama. Entah kenapa saat mendengar hal itu Hoshi ingin sekali berteriak senang, namun ia masih tau tempat dan keadaan jadi ia hanya tersenyum dan segera mengambil mobilnya dan mengantarkan Jihoon sampai ke apartementnya.

Setelah memastikan Jihoon masuk ke dalam apartementnya, Hoshi pun segera melajukan mobilnya ke persimpangan tak jauh dari gedung apartement Jihoon, berbelok ke gedung apartement lain yang ada diseberang gedung apartement Jihoon lalu memarkirkan mobilnya disana.

Masih dengan senyum merekah di bibirnya, Hoshi keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan menaiki tangga gedung apartement itu hingga ke lantai 4, berbelok sedikit dari tangga dan sampailah ia di apartement miliknya. Tempat dimana Hoshi tinggal selama ini.

Setelah menekan beberapa nomor password, pintu bercat putih itupun terbuka. Hoshi meraih kenop pintu itu dan berniat masuk namun tiba-tiba saja ia berhenti dan berbalik, menatap sebuah pintu yang sama dengan miliknya di gedung seberangnya itu.

Sebuah senyum kembali terukir di bibir Hoshi sampai ia masuk kedalam apartementnya. Hoshi berencana mengambil segelas air putih di dapur, namun langkah tiba-tiba saja terhenti.

Sedikit demi sedikit ia menolehkan tubuhnya ke arah samping kanannya. Tubuhnya tersentak kebelakang dan matanya terbelalak lebar menatap seseorang yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya itu.

"Hyung ?!"

.

.

.

.

Hoshi keluar dari kamar mandinya dengan rambut basahnya. Ia baru saja membersihkan diri dan kini duduk di sofa ruang tamunya. Tangannya meraih sebuah buku yang tergeletak di meja di depannya. Disandarkannya punggungnya ke sandaran sofa, diangkatnya kedua kakinya keatas meja, mencoba merilekskan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat lelah itu.

Di tatapnya sebuah buku yang ia ambil tadi, melihat sampul sebuah novel yang baru saja ia beli di toko buku dekat apartementnya itu. Sebuah senyum tipis terukir di bibir Hoshi. "Kenapa dia membuat sampul yang begitu kekanakan seperti ini. Cotton Candy ? Jika ini menceritakan kisah Cinta mereka seharusnya ia memajang foto kekasihnya itu."

Dibukanya lembar demi lembar novel itu. Matanya membaca dengan begitu seksama setiap kata yang tertulis di novel itu. Dan malam itu berlalu begitu cepat. Hoshi menghabiskan malam itu hanya untuk membaca habis novel buatan Jihoon.

Ditutupnya novel itu begitu ia telah selesai pada halaman terakhirnya dan kata 'END' mengakhiri cerita itu. "Benar kata orang-orang, ceritanya sangat gantung."

Dilemparnya novel itu sembarangan ke sofa kosong di sebelahnya. Hoshi menutup matanya. Matanya terasa sangat berat dan capek karena semalaman tak tidur. Tapi beberapa menit kemudian kelopak mata itu kembali terbuka. Hoshi beranjak masuk kedalam kamarnya kemudian kembali keluar dengan membawa sebuah laptop.

Dinyalakannya laptop itu. Jemarinya langsung menari lincah diatas keyboard untuk mencari sesuatu. Hoshi sibuk mencari sebuah video di aplikasi pencarian video online. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan video itu. Begitu ia menemukan apa yang ia cari, Hoshi langsung membuka video itu dan menekan tombol play.

Begitu video itu mulai, muncullah wajah seorang yeoja yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai MC dan sosok mungil yang duduk di sebelahnya, Lee Jihoon. Hoshi terus menonton video itu sampai habis. Video wawancara Jihoon beberapa Bulan yang lalu.

Dan ada satu scene yang terus Hoshi ulangi berulang kali. Scene saat Jihoon menyatakan perasaannya pada seseorang yang telah jauh dari Jihoon saat ini. Entah kenapa kalimat itu membuat Hoshi termenung. Tangannya tanpa sadar menekan tombol rewind berulang kali. Hanya untuk kalimat itu.

" _Aku tahu ini sudah sangat telat. Aku bahkan tak yakin apakah kau akan mendengarnya. Mianhae Soonyoung-ah~ karena aku telat menyadari bahwa kau sangat berarti bagiku. Soonyoung-ah... " Jihoon menjeda sejenak untuk menyiapkan sebuah kata yang selama ini ia pendam._

 _"Soonyoung-ah... Saranghae~"_

.

.

.

.

Akhir pekan akhirnya tiba juga. Jihoon berencana untuk tidur seharian hari ini. Di hari Minggu yang mulai dingin ini memang sangat cocok untuk bermalas-malasan. Jihoon pun merapatkan selimutnya dan semakin meringkuk di bawah sana. Tidurnya benar-benar sangat nyenyak sampai sebuah dering ponselnya mengganggu kesunyian di kamar itu.

Dengan sangat malas Jihoon mengeluarkan tangan mungilnya dari balik selimut tebalnya untuk meraba meja nakas di samping kasurnya, mencari ponsel yang sedari tadi berdering tak berhenti meski sudah tak dihiraukan Jihoon. Dengan malas Jihoon membuka sedikit matanya hanya untuk melihat siapa orang sialan yang berani mengganggu pagi tentramnya itu.

Jihoon mengernyit melihat nomor tanpa nama tertera di layar ponselnya. Jihoon sama sekali tak mengenal nomor itu tapi kenapa nomor itu terus menghubungi Jihoon tanpa henti sedari tadi ? Jihoon pikir mungkin ada hal yang penting jadi diangkatnya panggilan itu.

"Yeoboseyo~"

"Jihoon-ah~ kau sudah bangun ?" Jihoon langsung menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya dan mengerutkan keningnya menatap layar ponselnya. Suara yang sok akrab tapi Jihoon merasa tak asing dengan suara itu.

"Nuguseyo ?" ucap Jihoon masih dengan nada malasnya.

"Yakh~ apa kau tak mengenali suaraku ? Padahal semalam saja kita baru saja bersama. Kita menonton film bersama bahkan aku mengantarmu pulang."

Mata mengantuk Jihoon langsung terbelalak lebar. "Hoshi ?"

"Ah~ kau ingat padaku rupanya. Kkk~ aku sangat senang."

"Bagaimana... Bagaimana bisa kau tau nomorku ?"

Dan Soonyoung langsung tersenyum penuh arti di seberang sana. "Aku dapat dari kartu memberimu di cafeku. Aku tak menyangka kau jadi member di cafe ku juga."

Jihoon mengumpat dalam hati. "Itu karena aku ingin diskon." dan Jihoon semakin mengumpat begitu mendengar kekehan Hoshi di seberang sana. "Lagi pula untuk apa kau menelponku pagi-pagi begini eoh ?"

"Hanya ingin mengetes nomormu saja. Ternyata bukan nomor palsu."

"Nde ?" Jihoon sangat tak percaya kalau acara tidurnya terganggu hanya karena alasan konyol seperti itu. "Ada alasan lain ?"

"Ani~"

"Kalau begitu aku tutup telponnya."

"Ayo jalan-jalan ke Lotte World." Jihoon langsung menghentikan gerakannya begitu mendengar ucapan cepat Hoshi itu. Di tempelkan kembali ponselnya di daun telinganya.

"Kau bilang apa barusan ?"

"Ayo... Kita jalan bersama."

.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan Jihoon sama sekali tak bersuara. Telinganya bahkan sudah terlalu panas mendengar ocehan yang sedari tadi keluar dari mulut namja yang baru saja memaksanya menemaninya jalan-jalan itu. Jihoon awalnya menolak ajakan Hoshi itu namun entah bagaimana Jihoon bisa mengenal namja gila sepertinya yang terus menekan bel pintu apartementnya sampai berpuluh-puluh menit itu.

Jika bukan karena para tetangganya yang protes karena berisik, Jihoon tak mungkin mau membuka pintunya sampai sekarang. Begitu masuk ke apartementnya, Hoshi bahkan mengancam tak akan pulang sampai Jihoon mau menemaninya jalan-jalan ke Lotte World hari ini.

Jihoon yang hampir gila dengan sikap tiba-tiba Hoshi yang berubah aneh ini pun akhirnya mengiyakan ajakan Hoshi itu. Daripada sampai besok ia harus melihat wajah menyebalkannya itu, lebih baik ia menuruti keinginannya dan semua ini akan segera berakhir. Setidaknya itulah yang Jihoon harapkan.

"Jihoon-ah~ apa kau berita yang sedang heboh akhir-akhir ini ? Aku benar-benar kudet karena lama tak melihat televisi."

"Siapa group idol yang sedang tenar sekarang ? Aku dengar ada sebuah group rookie bernama SVT yang menarik perhatian publik ?"

"Dan kudengar sekarang banyak idol yang berpacaran juga ? Woah~ ddaebak~ pasti banyak netizen yang mencibir mereka."

"Ah~ aku jadi kangen menjadi seorang haters. Kau tahu aku dulu ikut klub penggemar dan klub haters secara bersamaan, bukankah itu lucu ?"

"Aku bahkan ingat kalau aku hampir masuk penjara karena komentar pedasku pada Kim-"

"Bisakah kau diam ? Kenapa hari ini kau begitu berisik ? Siapa kau sebenarnya ?" Hoshi mengeratkan genggamannya pada setir di hadapannya dan tersenyum.

"Menurutmu... Aku siapa ?"

Jihoon menghela napasnya kasar, sepertinya namja di sampingnya ini sedang tak waras. "Apa tadi pagi kau terjatuh di tangga ? Atau terpeleset ? Apa kepalamu itu terbentur sesuatu ? Kau terlihat begitu aneh hari ini."

"Aneh apanya ?"

"Tiba-tiba mengajakku jalan ke Lotte World."

"Aku hanya ingin merayakan pertemuan kita saja." Jihoon menoleh hendak protes namun baru ia mau membuka mulutnya, Hoshi malah kembali bersuara. "Kita sudah sampai."

Dan Jihoon mengurungkan niat protesnya dan memilih kembali mengatupkan mulutnya.

Begitu Hoshi memarkirkan mobilnya, Hoshi langsung keluar, memutari bagian belakang mobilnya lalu membukakan pintu Jihoon. Jihoon hanya menatapnya heran kemudian keluar dari mobil itu.

"Sejak kapan kita berteman eoh ?!" setelah Jihoon mengatakan itu tepat di depan wajah Hoshi, ia lalu berjalan meninggalkan Hoshi yang tersenyum simpul lalu berlari kecil untuk mengejar Jihoon yang kini sudah hampir sampai di pintu masuk Lotte World.

"Jihoon-ah~ kau mau naik apa dulu ?" tanya Hoshi begitu mereka masuk kedalam area Taman bermain itu.

Mendengar panggilan Hoshi membuat Jihoon mengernyit sekilas hendak protes karena Hoshi memanggilnya tak formal begitu, namun ia urungkan dan lebih memilih lebih memilih memikirkan pertanyaan Hoshi barusan. Tubuhnya berputar melihat berbagai macam wahana disana. Dan bibir kecil Jihoon menyunggingkan senyum saat ia menemukan apa yang ia cari.

"Itu... Aku mau naik bianglala itu."

"Baiklah~ kalau begitu mari kita naik kira-kira dulu."

"Mwo ?" Jihoon hendak protes saat tangannya ditarik Hoshi agar mengikutinya. "Yakh~ kau menyuruhku memilih kenapa aku sekarang harus menuruti keinginanmu ha ?!" protes Jihoon begitu mereka sampai di antrian untuk membeli karcis.

Hoshi hanya tersenyum. "Nanti kita akan main itu setelah kita lakukan beberapa pemanasan."

"Mwo ?"

Dan kini wajah Jihoon mulai merengut. Bibirnya terus mencibir namja yang berjalan di depannya itu. "Pemanasan apa yang sampai malam begini." meski pelan namun Hoshi masih bisa mendengar nada protes bercampur kesal itu.

Hoshi hanya tersenyum dalam diam. Dia tak mau menyela, atau Jihoon akan mengamuk dan berjalan pulang sekarang juga. Hoshi cukup sadar kalau sikapnya sejak siang itu membuat namja mungil itu kesal.

Bagaimana tidak kesal jika Jihoon hanya dipaksa naik segala macam wahana yang diinginkan Hoshi saja. Sudah berulang kali juga Hoshi menyuruh Jihoon memilih wahana yang ingin dia naiki, dan sudah berulang kali pula Jihoon memberikan jawaban yang sama. Namun pertanyaan itu bagaikan angin sepoi yang bertiup. Untuk apa bertanya jika akhirnya tangan mungil Jihoon akan berakhir paksa di genggaman Hoshi yang memaksanya ikut naik ke wahana lainnya.

"Apa dia sedang mempermainkanku ?" terbesit sebuah pertanyaan itu di benak Jihoon, begitu ingin ia suarakan pada Hoshi namun ia urungkan.

Jihoon melangkah lemas, sudah berjam-jam mereka berjalan tanpa istirahat. Saking lelahnya, Jihoon bahkan tak menyadari bahwa Hoshi telah berhenti berjalan tepat di depannya, membuat kepala Jihoon sukses menyundul punggung Hoshi.

Jihoon yang kaget langsung mundur beberapa langkah dan Hoshi berbalik. "Astaga... Aku lapar, ayo kita cari makan dulu."

Jihoon hanya menatap malas punggung Hoshi yang berjalan semakin jauh itu. Jihoon bahkan sampai detik ini tak tahu kenapa ia bisa terdampar di tempat ini dan menuruti segala keinginan bodoh namja menyebalkan itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Jihoon pun mengikuti langkah Hoshi, tak ada gunanya juga jika ia pulang sekarang, susah mendapatkan bis di jam segini, lagipula perutnya juga lapar, lumayan menghemat uang karena ia akan di traktir. Setidaknya itulah pemikiran Jihoon sebelum sampai di kedai mie di dekat wahana itu.

"Kita bayar sendiri-sendiri." ucap Hoshi saat mie ramen pesanan mereka datang.

Jihoon langsung drop. Bagaimana ada namja yang sama sekali tak modalan sepertinya ini. Sekarang Jihoon jadi meragukan jika namja di depannya ini adalah seorang pemilik cafe.

Di tengah-tengah kegiatannya menikmati mie ramennya, Hoshi sempat mencuri pandang kearah Jihoon. Ia tersenyum di sela-sela makannya melihat bagaimana rakusnya Jihoon melahap mie ramen miliknya itu.

"Apa sebegitu laparnya kau Jihoon-ah~"

Jihoon langsung membanting sumpitnya keatas meja begitu mendengar Hoshi berbicara tak formal lagi padanya. "Yakh~ bukankah kita tak begitu dekat ? Kenapa dari tadi kau selalu memanggilku 'Jihoon-ah~ Jihoon-ah~'. Kita bahkan bukan teman jadi jangan sok akrab denganku." ucap Jihoon lalu kembali melahap mie ramennya yang telah ludes dan hanya tersisa kuahnya saja itu.

Mendengar protesan itu membuat Hoshi tersenyum tipis. Ia sedikit menunduk untuk melihat wajah Jihoon yang kini tengah mengerucut karena mie ramen kesukaannya itu telah habis. "Apa kau masih lapar ?"

Jihoon mengangguk pelan, masih dengan bibir mengerucut dan tangannya yang sedari tadi tak bisa diam mengaduk-aduk kuahnya.

"Kalau begitu pesan saja lagi."

Jihoon menggeleng pelan. "Aku mau tambah tapi aku tak mau keluar uang double."

"Ck~ anak ini benar-benar !" dengus Hoshi hendak memukulkan sumpitnya ke kepala Jihoon namun ia urungkan. "Kalau begitu makan saja punyaku. Aku tak terlalu suka makan ramen."

Tawaran Hoshi barusan membuat mata Jihoon bersinar. "Kau tidak akan minta ganti rugi kan ?"

Dan gelengan kepala dari Hoshi langsung membuat senyuman mengembang di wajah Jihoon. Segera saja tangan-tangan mungilnya menarik mangkuk ramen milik Hoshi dan menghabiskannya dengan lahap.

"Kalau kau tidak suka ramen kenapa kau mengajakku makan disini ?" ucap Jihoon di tengah-tengah kunyahannya.

"Karena kau sangat suka makan ramen."

Mendengar jawaban Hoshi itu membuat Jihoon diam dan mengerjapkan matanya. Hoshi yang ditatap begitu oleh Jihoon hanya tersenyum. Tanpa disangka Hoshi mengulurkan tangannya kearah wajah Jihoon, lebih tepatnya kearah bibir Jihoon. Lalu menyapukan jempolnya di permukaan bibir Jihoon membuat sang empunya bibir langsung mengatupkan bibirnya kedalam.

"Ada saus di bibirmu." ucap Hoshi yang sadar akan tatapan terkejut Jihoon itu.

Jihoon yang merasa detak jantungnya tiba-tiba tak karuan itu langsung menunduk, mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hoshi. Bahkan Jihoon kini bisa merasakan kedua pipinya terasa panas.

Hoshi yang melihat sikap gugup Jihoon itu kembali tersenyum. Ditopangnya kepalanya dengan tangan kananya masih Setia memandangi sikap salah tingkah namja mungil di depannya itu.

"Apa kau tak ingat tempat ini ? Kita bahkan pernah duduk bersandingan di meja ini." ucap Hoshi kelewat pelan namun masih bisa didengar Jihoon meski sangat samar.

"Kau bilang apa barusan ?"

Hoshi menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "Aniya~ aku hanya menguap tadi. Apa kau sudah selesai ? Kalau sudah selesai ayo kita lanjutkan acara jalan-jalan kita. Aku akan bayar makanannya dan kau tunggulah didepan pintu masuk bianglala."

"Yakh~ ramennya bahkan belum habis !" teriak Jihoon pada Hoshi yang telah berdiri didepan petugas kasir. "Ah~ masa bodoh !" pekik Jihoon lalu kembali menyumpit mie nya dan memakannya dengan sangat cepat.

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi." ucap Hoshi sambil menarik tangan Jihoon begitu saja, membuat Jihoon yang masih sedang meminum kuah ramennya itu sedikit tersedak.

"Yakh~ aku bilang aku belum selesai makan !"

Hoshi sama sekali tak mendengarkan protesan Jihoon. Ia terus menarik lengan Jihoon menuju wahana bianglala yang tak jauh dari kedai itu. Begitu sampai di depan loket, Jihoon kembali protes.

"Yakh~ jika tahu kau yang kan bayar semua, aku tak akan sungkan untuk memesan lagi tadi." gerutu Jihoon.

"Kajja~ kita harus naik wahana yang paling kau sukai ini sebelum waktunya habis." ucap Hoshi lalu meraih tangan kanan Jihoon dan menggenggam tangan mungil itu.

Jihoon hanya merengut dan mengikuti ajakan Hoshi. Mereka bergandengan tangan sampai masuk kesalah satu bilik bianglala. Bianglala itu pun bergerak, berputar beberapa kali lalu berhenti saat bilik yang mereka tumpangi tepat berada di posisi paling atas.

"Woah~ lihatlah itu ! Indah sekali. Seoul memang benar-benar sangat Indah~" pekik Jihoon dengan mata berbinar melihat pemandangan dari atas bianglala.

Hoshi yang duduk di depannya kembali tersenyum. "Apa kau suka ?"

Jihoon menganggukkan kepalanya. "Nde~! Kenapa tidak dari tadi kita naik ini." kembali sebuah protes keluar dari bibir Jihoon.

"Bukankah pemandangan saat malam begini terlihat lebih Indah ? Semakin malam akan terlihat semakin Indah."

"Benar juga~" balas Jihoon dengan wajah yang masih Setia menoleh kearah kiri, menikmati pemandangan indah dibawah sana.

"Apa kau senang ?"

"Nde~ gomawo~"

.

.

.

.

Setelah puas menaiki bianglala, mereka pun memutuskan untuk pulang. Mereka berjalan bersandingan menuju tempat parkir. Taman hiburan itu sudah terlihat sangat sepi karena waktu pun sudah menunjukkan hampir tengah malam.

Saat melewati sebuah taman di dekat pintu keluar, Hoshi melihat seorang penjual permen kapas tak jauh dari tempat mereka berjalan kini. Hoshi pun tersenyum.

"Tunggu disini sebentar ya, aku mau membelikanmu sesuatu."

Belum sempat Jihoon bertanya, Hoshi sudah berlari meninggalkannya. Jihoon menatap Hoshi dari kejauhan. "Apa yang dia lakukan disana ?"

Merasa bosan menunggu, Jihoon pun menunduk, mencari apa saja yang bisa ia tendangi untuk mengurangi rasa bosannya itu. Namun tak lama kemudian Hoshi kembali, berlari ringan lalu menyodorkan sebuah permen kapas kearah Jihoon, membuat Jihoon perlahan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Hoshi.

"Ini untukmu."

Jihoon sama sekali tak bergerak untuk menerima permen kapas itu. Ia malah menatap Hoshi begitu intens. "Kenapa kau memberi ini ?"

Hoshi langsung tersenyum. "Karena kau terlihat sangat manis seperti permen kapas ini."

"Ish~" dengan kasar di rebutnya permen kapas itu dari tangan Hoshi. "Aku tak manis dan jangan menyebutku manis !"

"Baiklah imut~"

"Yakh~! Apa kau mau mati ditanganku malam ini ha ?!" teriak Jihoon lalu berjalan mendahului Hoshi sembari memakan permen kapas itu.

"Ish~ siapa juga yang mau mati dua kali." cibir Hoshi sangat pelan lalu berlari kecil mengejar langkah Jihoon.

"Waktu benar-benar tak terasa ya~ cepat sekali berlalu. Padahal aku tak ingin hari ini cepat berakhir." ucap Hoshi begitu ia telah berhasil menyamai langkah Jihoon.

"Wae ?" tanya Jihoon tanpa menoleh, ia masih menikmati permen kapasnya.

"Karena kau."

Mendengar jawaban Hoshi itu membuat Jihoon menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh menatap Hoshi. "Wae ?"

"Karena setelah hari ini berakhir aku tak akan bisa bertemu denganmu lagi."

"Wae ?" pertanyaan yang sama terus menerus keluar dari bibir Jihoon. Ia sungguh tak mengerti.

"Bukankah kau tadi bilang bahwa hari ini kau merasa senang ? Aku juga sama... Aku juga merasa sangat senang karena sudah bisa menepati janjiku padamu."

Jihoon mengerutkan dahinya. Ia sungguh dibuat semakin bingung sekarang. Kapan Hoshi pernah membuat janji padanya ?

"Aku sudah menepati janjiku untuk membawamu kemari, jadi aku sekarang bisa pergi dengan tenang. Ah~ betapa leganya perasaanku yang mengganjal selama ini." ucap Hoshi sambil kembali berjalan pelan, meninggalkan Jihoon yang masih berdiri diam terpaku di tempatnya.

"Ah~ aku juga lupa berterima kasih padamu." Hoshi berbalik dan tersenyum menatap Jihoon yang mematung disana. "Gomawo~ gomawo karena kau juga telah menepati janjimu untuk membawa permen kapas itu di hari ulang tahunku, meski aku tak bisa bangun dan memakannya bersamamu."

"Kau..."

"Aku senang karena kau tak terlalu terpuruk saat aku pergi."

"Soon... Soonyoung ?"

Hoshi tersenyum begitu mendengar nama itu disebut.

"Aku selalu ingin mengatakan ini padamu. Maaf... Karena aku tiba-tiba muncul dalam kehidupanmu dulu. Dan maaf... Karena aku harus pergi seperti ini meninggalkanmu selamanya."

Setetes air mata berhasil jatuh dari pelupuk mata Jihoon. Di jatuhkannya permen kapas yang sedari tadi ia genggam erat itu lalu berlari, menghampur kedalam dekapan hangat Soonyoung.

"Hiks~ Soonyoung-ah~ kenapa kau tak bilang jika ini adalah kau. Hiks~ aku merindukanmu... Sangat merindukanmu bodoh !"

Mendengar perkataan yang bercampur umpatan dari Jihoon itu membuat Soonyoung tersenyum tipis dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Merasakan hal itu, Jihoon pun balas mengeratkan lengannya, membawa tubuh mungilnya semakin tenggelam dalam pelukan namja yang sudah setahun tak ia temui itu.

Dirasanya cukup, perlahan Soonyoung melepaskan pelukannya. Tangannya terulur menghapus air mata yang telah tumpah membasahi seluruh wajah Jihoon. Diusapnya lembut kedua pipi Jihoon, membuat namja mungil itu menutup matanya, menikmati sentuhan yang telah lama tak ia rasakan.

Jihoon meraih tangan Soonyoung yang masih Setia mengelus pipinya. Digenggamnya tangan itu lalu perlahan Jihoon membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Mata sembabnya menatap Soonyoung yang kini begitu dekat dengannya.

"Kenapa kau begitu jahat padaku ?!"

"Mianhae~"

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku ?"

"Mianhae~"

"Kenapa kita tak bisa bersama seperti dulu ?"

"Mianhae~"

"Kenapa kau selalu mengatakan mianhae !? Apa kau tak punya kata lain untuk menjawab pertanyaanku ?!"

Habis sudah kesabaran Jihoon. Namja mungil itu tak bisa lagi menahan emosi dan luapan perasaannya. Sedangkan namja yang ia teriaki sedari tadi itu hanya menatapnya tanpa berniat menjawab satu pertanyaan pun.

"Apa-hiks~ kau sungguh-hiks~ tak ada-hiks~ yang mau kau katakan padaku ? Setidaknya bicara-"

"Saranghae~"

Dan pernyataan Cinta Soonyoung itu mengakhiri semuanya. Ditariknya tengkuk Jihoon hingga kedua bibir mereka bertemu. Jihoon bungkam dan Jihoon harus menikmati ciuman yang telah lama tak ia rasakan ini. Jihoon bahkan tak tahu kapan ia akan bisa merasakan bibir manis milik Soonyoung ini. Jihoon bahkan tak yakin apakah ia masih bisa menikmati bibir yang setiap hari menjadi candunya ini.

Namun kini semua itu terjawab. Malam ini Jihoon kembali merasakannya. Rasa manis yang sangat ia rindukan. Kecupan manis itu. Lumayan basah itu. Gigitan lembut itu. Benar-benar ciuman yang sangat Jihoon rindukan. Bahkan Jihoon kini dapat merasakan rasa asin dari air mata yang mengalir hingga ke sudut bibir Soonyoung. Soonyoung menangis.

Hal itu membuat Jihoon semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Jihoon tak bisa melepasnya. Jihoon tak akan pernah melepaskan Soonyoung. Jihoon tak akan membiarkan Soonyoungnya pergi lagi.

Itu keinginan Jihoon. Itu harapan Jihoon.

Namun tak lama setelah lidah mereka bertemu, tiba-tiba saja tubuh Soonyoung nampak berubah menjadi asap dan keluar dari tubuh Hoshi.

Hoshi yang mulai sadar perlahan membuka matanya. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat menemukan wajah Jihoon tepat berada di hadapannya tanpa jarak. Hoshi membelalak lebar. Dengan refleks, Hoshi mendorong tubuh Jihoon menjauh hingga tersungkur ke tanah, membuat kontak bibir diantara mereka berdua terlepas.

Jihoon yang ikut terkejut akan dorongan tiba-tiba pada tubuhnya pun limbung dan terjatuh ketanah begitu saja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?"

Hoshi bertanya masih dengan wajah terkejutnya. Diusapnya salah satu pipinya yang terasa basah. Hoshi mengerutkan keningnya.

 _'Aku menangis ? Kenapa aku menangis ?'_ tanyanya dalam hati.

Namun sedetik kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu. Dibalikkannya tubuhnya perlahan kebelakang, menatap sosok yang kini telah berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Sosok itu menatap Hoshi dan Jihoon yang masih terduduk di tanah secara bergantian. Mata sayu yang menyiratkan kesedihan. Namun senyuman manis langsung muncul di bibirnya kala maniknya bertemu dengan manik Hoshi.

"Soon...young...hyung...?"

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

 **AAAHHHHHH~ Banyak yang bilang cerita kemarin gantung jadi muncullah cerita baru ini xD**

 **Aku tak tahu kenapa FF yang awalnya Cuma mau Oneshot sekarang malah jadi ber-chapter gini~**

 **.**

 **Sudahlah~ sudah terlanjur tak apa ya~ xD**

 **Semoga nie FF nggak jadi aneh xD**

 **.**

 **Tenang aja nggak bakal panjang-panjang kok~ paling chapter depan udah END beneran xD**

 **Cerita sebelumnya juga responnya cukup bagus jadi aku putuskan untuk bikin lanjutan nie FF xD**

 **.**

 **Gomawo buat yang udah meluangkan waktu membaca FF yang cukup panjang ini xD**

 **Gomawo juga untuk review-reviewnya~**

 **.**

 **Yang mau cepet lanjut… RnR pleeeaasseeee~ xD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MiNi_DdangKie**


	3. Sweet Cotton Candy

**"Sweet Cotton Candy"**

.

.

.

.

Cast : Seventeen Member

Main Pairing : SoonHoon

Genre : Romance, Fantasi, Angst

Summary : Sepeninggalan Soonyoung, Jihoon merasa hidupnya berubah. Sepi, sunyi, membosankan, terasa ada yang hilang. Sampai suatu saat Jihoon bertemu lagi dengannya. Namja yang kembali membuat hidupnya berwarna.

Warning : Typo bertebaran dimana - mana

.

.

.

.

Jihoon menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Matanya terbuka perlahan. Dan sebuah erangan langsung keluar dari bibir mungilnya saat merasakan kepalanya yang terasa sangat pening. Perlahan Jihoon bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, duduk sejenak mencoba menghilangkan rasa pusingnya. Saat dirasanya sudah lebih baik, Jihoon pun menyibakkan selimutnya, memakai sandal rumahnya lalu keluar dari kamarnya.

Jihoon terpaku sejenak melihat keadaan ruang tengah apartementnya yang berantakan. Masih dengan tangan yang memegang gagang pintu kamarnya, Jihoon menghela napas. Begitu banyak botol soju, kaleng bir, bahkan gelas berisi wine tumpah begitu saja membasahi karpetnya.

Jihoon memejamkan matanya dan kembali menghela napasnya. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya beberapa hari ini. Hidupnya terasa jadi kacau sejak malam itu. Malam dimana ia kembali bertemu Soonyoung.

Jihoon lebih mirip zombi beberapa hari ini. Tak hidup juga tak mati. Dan itu hanya karena Kwon Soonyoung, namja yang seenaknya datang dalam kehidupannya dan pergi dengan seenaknya pula.

Jihoon bahkan masih tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi padanya selama ini. Bertemu arwah, jatuh cinta padanya, sedih karenanya, dan hancur demi dia.

Jihoon berjalan menuju dapurnya, mengambil sebuah kantong plastik besar lalu berjalan kembali ke ruang tengahnya, memunguti semua botol-botol dan kaleng-kaleng kosong yang telah menemaninya semalam dan memasukkan semuanya kedalam kantong plastik itu.

Jihoon membuka pintu apartementnya, keluar untuk membuang sampahnya yang telah menumpuk beberapa hari ini. Sejak malam itu, Jihoon mengurung dirinya sendirian di dalam apartementnya. Tak berangkat ke kampus, tak menjawab telpon dari atasannya di perusahaan penerbitan, bahkan tak membukakan pintu dan mengabaikan Seokmin yang terus menerus menggedor-gedor pintu apartementnya karena terlalu khawatir.

Hari ini adalah pertama kalinya Jihoon kembali menghirup udara luar. Dan hari ini juga adalah hari pertama namja di seberang sana menampakkan senyumnya.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu Hoshi pulang dengan terhuyung. Kepalanya terasa sangat pening, mungkin itu efek setelah tubuhnya di rasuki oleh seorang arwah. Hoshi baru saja mengantarkan Jihoon pulang dengan kedua mulut mereka yang tertutup rapat, tak ada yang berniat buka suara hanya sekedar membahas kejadian malam ini.

Hoshi memasuki apartementnya dan segera menuju dapurnya, membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebotol air putih, tenggorokannya sungguh terasa sangat kering. Setelah merasa lebih baik, Hoshi berjalan hendak ke kamarnya namun langkah kakinya terhenti saat mata sipitnya menatap keadaan ruang tengahnya itu.

Hoshi menyipitkan matanya menatap banyak sekali buku-buku berserakan disana sini. Hoshi pun melangkah mendekat dan berjongkok mengambil sebuah buku yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja. Hoshi menyipitkan matanya begitu melihat buku apa itu.

"Bukankah ini novel karangan Jihoon ?" gumam Hoshi lalu mengambil buku yang lain. Matanya sipitnya bergantian melihat satu persatu buku-buku yang berserakan disana.

"Apa aku-maksudku apa hyung membaca ini semua ?" tanya Hoshi menatap lurus korden di hadapannya. Kini kepalanya berpaling, menatap layar laptopnya yang menyala dalam keadaan tidur itu.

Hoshi merangkak menghampiri laptopnya, tangannya terulur menyalakan laptopnya. Hoshi langsung terdiam begitu layar laptop itu menyala dan menampakkan wajah seseorang yang ia kenal dalam sebuah video yang tengah ter-pause. Jemari Hoshi pun menekan tombol play dan video itu kembali terputar, menunjukkan senyum manis seorang namja mungil yang sangat Hoshi sukai.

Video dimana Jihoon tengah di wawancarai satu tahun yang lalu. Dan Hoshi mengembangkan senyumannya saat Jihoon menyatakan cintanya dalam video itu.

"Hyung pasti terus mengulang bagian ini semalaman."

.

.

.

.

Tirai korden itu terbuka, membuat sinar matahari pagi itu masuk menyinari kamar minimalis namun terkesan mewah dengan banyak action figur tertata rapi di sisi seberang kamarnya itu terasa hangat.

Hoshi berdiri diam di depan jendela kamarnya, matanya menatap lurus kearah jendela di apartement seberangnya itu. Tiga hari telah berlalu namun tirai kamar itu tak juga terbuka.

Setiap hari Hoshi terus memperhatikan apartement itu, tempat Jihoon tinggal. Sejak malam itu Hoshi belum melihat lagi sosok Jihoon, namun Hoshi sangat yakin jika namja mungil itu ada di dalam rumahnya. Karena Hoshi tak pernah melihat pintu kamar Jihoon terbuka, bahkan saat sahabatnya datang berkunjung pun Jihoon sama sekali tak membuka pintunya.

Hoshi khawatir itu sudah pasti. Kekhawatirannya itu membuatnya setiap hari, pagi, siang, malam mengunjungi apartement Jihoon hanya sekedar mengantarkan makanan untuknya. Tapi tampaknya usahanya sia-sia saja.

Hoshi hanya bisa menghela napas beratnya saat ia menyadari bahwa makanan pagi yang ia bawakan masih utuh saat siang harinya dia hendak memberikan makan siang. Dan begitu seterusnya, Jihoon tak mengambil makan pagi, siang, dan malam yang Hoshi berikan meski Hoshi sudah mencoba memencet tombol apartementnya dan juga mengiriminya pesan agar keluar untuk makan.

Tapi Jihoon sama sekali tak pernah keluar...

Dan hari ini adalah pertama kali Jihoon membuka pintu apartementnya dan berjalan keluar. Hoshi yang melihat itu tersenyum senang. Setidaknya ia bisa bernapas lega karena namja mungil itu baik-baik saja dan masih hidup.

.

.

.

.

Jihoon baru saja pulang dari minimarket. Setelah membersihkan apartementnya yang berantakan akibat ulahnya sendiri saat mabuk itu, Jihoon pergi keluar untuk membuang sampah. Namun karena perutnya tiba-tiba saja berbunyi, akhirnya Jihoon pun memutuskan mampir ke minimarket dan membeli beberapa bungkus ramen. Beberapa hari tak makan Jihoon jadi rindu pada rasa ramen kesukaannya itu.

Jihoon mengangkat kantung plastik putih yang ia bawa dan tersenyum manis menatapnya. Namun saat ia hendak berbelok memasuki gedung apartementnya, matanya tak sengaja menatap sesuatu yang membuatnya mengerutkan dahi.

Perlahan Jihoon berbalik dan menatap sebuah mobil yang terparkir di samping gedung apartement di seberang gedungnya. Jihoon semakin menajamkan penglihatannya, Jihoon sungguh merasa tak asing dengan mobil sport berwarna biru laut itu.

Jihoon melangkah dengan pelan menghampiri mobil itu. Ditatapnya plat mobil sport itu dan kedua alisnya kembali bertaut. "Bukankah ini mobil Hoshi ?" gumamnya masih memperhatikan mobil itu dengan intens.

Ia yakin itu mobil Hoshi. Tapi kenapa mobilnya bisa terparkir rapi di tempat parkir khusus penghuni apartement seperti ini ? Jihoon terus bertanya-tanya sampai ia melihat seorang security tengah berjalan tak jauh darinya. Jihoon pun menghampirinya dan bertanya pada security itu.

"Annyeong~ mian mengganggu tapi bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu ?" ucap Jihoon menyapa dan di tanggapi anggukan serta senyum ramah dari security itu. "Kenapa mobil itu ada disana ? Maksudku, bukankah tempat parkir untuk tamu ada disana." ucap Jihoon sambil menunjuk lahan parkir yang ada di tengah kawasan gedung-gedung apartement itu.

"Oh~ mobil itu bukan milik tamu tapi milik salah satu pemilik apartement disini."

Jihoon mengerutkan dahinya. "Nde ?"

Security itu menunjuk keatas, lebih tepatnya ke sebuah jendela. "Dia tinggal disana, penghuni baru, baru pindah sekitar 4 bulan yang lalu."

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari security itu, Jihoon pun mengucapkan terima Kasih. Kini ia sibuk mendongak, menatap jendela apartement tang tadi ditunjukkan oleh sang security.

"Jika 4 Bulan yang lalu itu berarti di Bulan peringatan kematian Soonyoung." gumam Jihoon lalu pandangannya kini berjalan keseberang menatap jendela lain di seberangnya. "Dan itu adalah jendela kamarku."

Kini tatapan Jihoon berubah tajam. Jihoon langsung berjalan terburu-buru, menaiki tangga dan begitu sampai di depan pintu tujuannya, Jihoon segera menggebrak pintu itu tanpa ampun membuat sang pemilik pintu membukakan pintunya dengan kesal juga.

"Yakh~ dasar gila ! Disitu kan ada bel kenapa kau menggedornya dengan begitu keras. Kau pikir aku ini tuli ap-" dan gerutuan Hoshi terhenti begitu saja saat ia membuka pintunya dan menampakkan sosok Jihoon yang tengah menatap tajam kearahnya. "Jihoon ?"

Jihoon hanya menyunggingkan senyum sinisnya lalu melemparkan kantung plastik berisi ramen-ramennya itu ke wajah Hoshi.

"Dasar sialan." cibir Jihoon lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Hoshi yang masih terdiam terpaku. Setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya, Hoshi langsung mengejar Jihoon. Dilihatnya Jihoon sudah berlari pergi. Hoshi cukup terkejut karena Jihoon tak kembali ke apartementnya sendiri tapi malah berlari keluar kawasan gedung apartement itu.

Hoshi melihat ke langit gelap di atasnya, beberapa tetesan air hujan mulai turun, Hoshi pun semakin cepat mengejar Jihoon sebelum hujan deras mulai turun. Begitu menemukan sosok Jihoon berjalan lunglai di tengah hujan yang mulai deras, Hoshi langsung berlari menghampirinya dan menarik lengannya hingga tubuh Jihoon terhempas kebelakang dan berbalik menghadapnya.

"Lepas !" berontak Jihoon mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Hoshi.

"Ani ! Aku tak akan melepaskanmu kali ini."

"Kumohon lepaskan aku." meski tubuh dan wajahnya basah kuyup akibat guyuran air hujan, namun Hoshi masih bisa melihat aliran air mata yang mengalir deras dari pelupuk mata Jihoon.

"Kumohon... Lepaskan aku... Aku tak bisa... Aku tak sanggup... Kenapa harus kau ? Kenapa ?!" tangisan Jihoon semakin menjadi dan Hoshi langsung membawa tubuh ringkih Jihoon itu kedalam dekapannya, memeluknya erat mencoba menenangkan Jihoon meski sosok mungil itu terus memberontak.

"Soonyoung... Hiks... Soonyoung..." mendengar nama namja lain keluar dari sela-sela isakan Jihoon membuat Hoshi semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Jangan menangis lagi kumohon Jihoon-ah~ aku disini... Aku ada disini untukmu..."

"Soon... Soonyoung ?"

Hening cukup lama hingga suara berat Hoshi kembali memecah keheningan di tengah hujan itu.

"Aku Kwon Hoshi... Dan kumohon lupakan Kwon Soonyoung..."

.

.

.

.

Jihoon menggeliatkan tubuhnya dalam tidurnya, udara pagi membuat tubuh mungilnya semakin meringkuk di bawah selimut dan hal itu membuat lengan yang memeluknya dari belakang itu semakin menarik tubuh mungilnya mendekat berbagi kehangatan.

Merasa ada yang aneh, mata Jihoon pun perlahan terbuka. Ia menatap tembok bercat pink didepannya itu cukup lama. Ia bisa merasakan sebuah lengan melingkar di perutnya dan hembusan napas hangat menerpa tengkuknya.

Jihoon meremas bantalnya, ia ingin berbalik tapi ia takut. Cukup lama Jihoon bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berbalik perlahan hingga kini wajahnya bertatapan langsung dengan sosok yang terus memeluk tubuhnya sedari tadi itu.

Jihoon menatap wajah itu cukup lama. Matanya mengerjap menatap kagum wajah tampan di hadapannya. Tanpa sadar sebuah senyum manis terukir Indah di bibir Jihoon. Dinyamankannya tubuhnya semakin merapat dan wajahnya pun semakin ia dekatkan hingga jarak wajah mereka berdua kini begitu tipis.

Jihoon kembali tersenyum sebelum tanpa sadar ia semakin memajukan wajahnya dan mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua. Mengecupnya dan menyesapnya cukup lama. Hingga sosok dihadapannya itu membuka mata dan membiarkan Jihoon terus melakukan hal itu hingga Jihoon berhenti sendiri.

Jihoon yang menyadari tatapan didepannya pun melepaskan tautan mereka dan kembali membaringkan kepalanya membalas tatapan sayu namja didepannya itu. Jihoon masih terus tersenyum hingga sosok didepannya itu berbicara dan membuat senyumnya hilang seketika.

"Aku bukan Soonyoung... Aku Hoshi..."

Jihoon langsung terkesiap dan bangkit duduk. Wajahnya ia palingkan tak berani menatap Hoshi. Mengusap wajahnya kasar lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya frustasi.

"Mianhae~" ucapnya langsung berlari turun dari ranjangnya, keluar kamarnya meninggalkan Hoshi yang hanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya itu dengan tatapan kosong.

"Hyung... Mianhae~"

.

.

.

.

Pertama kalinya Jihoon merasakan suasana sarapan yang sangat canggung seperti ini. Bagaimana pun juga Jihoon ingat betul apa yang terjadi semalam tapi yang sama sekali tak ia ingat adalah bagaimana bisa ia bangun dengan kenyataan bahwa ia baru saja menghabiskan malam bersama namja yang bahkan belum ia kenal betul itu.

Hoshi hanya terus memperhatikan tingkah Jihoon yang tampak sangat lucu di matanya itu. Sesekali Hoshi harus berusaha membekap mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya melihat Jihoon yang terus saja memukuli kepalanya dengan sumpitnya.

"Kenapa tak makan ?" tanya Hoshi tanpa dosa membuat Jihoon mendelik kearahnya.

"Kau masih bisa makan di saat seperti ini ?"

"Memang sekarang ini saat seperti apa ?"

Jihoon kesal, sungguh. Dikepalkannya tangannya yang memegang sumpit menahan amarah. Digigit nya bibir bawahnya mencoba menahan diri agar tak memaki namja bodoh di depannya itu.

"Lupakan saja." ucap Jihoon akhirnya setelah menghembuskan napas beratnya. Ia pun mulai menyuapkan nasi kedalam mulut mungilnya, mengunyahnya dengan tak sabar seakan tengah mengunyah Hoshi hidup-hidup.

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku semuanya." ucap Jihoon di sela-sela kesibukan mulutnya mengunyah makanan.

"Mwo ?" dan pertanyaan bodoh Hoshi itu langsung memdapatkan hentakan sumpit yang di banting Jihoon keatas meja. "Kau dan Soonyoung itu sebenarnya siapa ? Kenapa membuat hidupku runyam begini ha ?!" bentak Jihoon lalu kembali memasukkan sepotong sosis kedalam mulutnya.

"Aku adiknya. Soonyoung hyung itu adalah saudara kembarku. Tapi kami tinggal terpisah karena orang tua kami bercerai. Aku tinggal bersama ibuku di Jepang sedangkan Soonyoung hyung tinggal bersama ayahku di sini. Kami jarang bertemu tapi begitu kami bertemu kami sudah berada di dunia yang berbeda."

Jihoon menghentikan kunyahannya. Ditelannya sisa makanan yang berada di dalam mulutnya dengan susah payah. "Sudah berapa lama kalian tak bertemu ?"

"Kami baru saja bertemu seminggu yang lalu." ucap Hoshi langsung mendapat pukulan sumpit Jihoon di kepalanya.

"Jangan bercanda, aku sedang tak ingin bercanda sekarang."

"Aku tidak bercanda. Sungguh aku baru saja bertemu Soonyoung hyung minggu lalu." ucap Hoshi sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut, tangan kecil Jihoon tak bisa di remehkan begitu saja.

Hoshi melirik Jihoon yang kini terdiam menatapnya. "Soonyoung hyung tiba-tiba saja muncul di apartementku di malam setelah kita pergi menonton bersama. Melihatnya membuat bulu kudukku merinding. Bagaimana jika dia membunuhku karena tahu aku baru saja bersamamu."

Dan sebuah pukulan kembali di terima kepala Hoshi. Hoshi mengaduh lebih keras karena kini sebuah sendok yang menjadi tersangkanya.

"Bagaimana bisa hantu membunuh orang dasar bodoh ! Lagi pula dia kan kakakmu, kenapa juga musti takut."

"Meski dia kakakku tetap saja dia sekarang sudah jadi hantu." Hoshi memajukan tubuhnya lalu berbisik pada Jihoon. "Aku takut hantu."

Jihoon memutar bola matanya malas. "Lalu ?"

"Aku hanya ingat dia meminta maaf padaku setelah itu menghampiriku dan aku tak ingat lagi apapun setelah itu. Tau-tau aku sudah ada di taman bermain malam itu. Dan pemandangan pertama yang aku lihat adalah wajahmu yang menempel padaku dan bibir mu melumat bibir-euhm~" sebuah telur gulung langsung membungkam mulut Hoshi dengan begitu tak berperasaan, siapa lagi pelaku nya kalau bukan Jihoon.

"Aku tak akan menyalahkanmu. Aku tahu kau mencium Soonyoung hyung saat itu, bukan aku." ucap Hoshi dengan mulutnya yang sibuk mengunyah telur gulung. Tersirat kesedihan di akhir kalimatnya.

"Ah~ dan karena aku takut Soonyoung hyung akan mendatangiku lagi, aku putuskan akan pindah dari apartement itu."

"Benarkah ? Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku jadi tak perlu bertemu denganmu lagi."

Mereka berdua kembali melanjutkan acara makan mereka yang sempat tersendat karena mengobrol itu.

"Kapan kau pindah ?" tanya Jihoon memecah keheningan.

"Besok."

"Uhm~" ucap Jihoon lalu memberikan sepotong ayam ke mangkuk Hoshi membuat Hoshi meliriknya. Jihoon tersenyum. "Makan yang banyak. Anggap saja ini ucapan terima kasihku. Mungkin ini akan jadi pertama kali dan terakhir kalinya kau merasakan masakanku. Ah~ padahal Soonyoung dulu sangat suka semua makanan yang aku buatkan untuknya."

"Aku juga suka. Masakanmu bahkan lebih enak dari masakan buatan eommaku."

Mendengar pujian itu membuat Jihoon tersenyum. "Kau sudah dapat tempat pindah ?"

"Nde~"

"Kau akan kembali ke Jepang ?"

"Aniya~ aku tidak akan kembali lagi kesana."

"Wae ?"

"Karena cafe yang aku buka disini sedang banyak untung. Aku akan coba buka cabang di kota lain."

"Oh~ jadi kau akan pindah ke luar kota ?"

"Ani~"

"Jadi kau akan menetap disini ?"

"Nde~"

"Kau sudah dapat tempat ?"

"Nde~"

"Dimana ?"

"Disini."

Jihoon berhenti menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya. Otaknya nampak berpikir, mencoba mencerna ucapan Hoshi barusan. Hoshi yang melihat wajah bingung Jihoon pun melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku akan pindah ketempatmu ini. Disini. Kita tinggal bersama."

~ Brush ~

Semua nasi di mulut Jihoon langsung ia semprotkan begitu saja membuat Hoshi refleks langsung menjauhinya.

"Yakh~ kau jorok sekali !"

"Yakh~! Kau sudah gila ha ?! Siapa yang menyuruhmu hah ? Siapa yang mengijinkanmu tinggal disini ha ? Kau pikir rumahku ini penampungan apa ? Hanya karena aku menampung kakakmu dulu jadi kau juga bisa seenaknya tinggal dirumahku begitu ha ?"

Hoshi mengerjapkan matanya mendapat semburan dari mulut kecil Jihoon. "Aku hanya menuruti permintaan seseorang, kenapa kau malah membentakku seperti itu."

Jihoon menghela napas beratnya. "Siapa ? Siapa yang memintamu ha ?!"

Hoshi langsung mengangkat tangannya. Tunjuknya menunjuk tepat kedepannya. Jihoon pun mengikuti arah tunjuk jari Hoshi dan tangan mungilnya pun ikut menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku ?"

.

.

.

.

Jihoon memukul-mukulkan kepalanya ke tembok pembatas yang ia peluk didepannya itu. Jihoon kini ingat semuanya. Semua hal yang terjadi malam itu. Sungguh Jihoon sangat malu jika kembali mengingat kejadian malam itu.

Jihoon ingat di tengah hujan malam itu ia menangis di pelukan Hoshi. Ia kembali mengira Hoshi adalah Soonyoung. Dan yang paling parah adalah ia mengajak Hoshi minum malam itu.

Jihoon ingat saat Hoshi memintanya berhenti menangis, ia malah mengatakan bahwa ia akan berhenti menangis jika Hoshi menemaninya minum. Dan akhirnya mereka pergi ke kedai soju seberang jalan dan minum bersama hingga mabuk. Dan hal itu membuat malapetaka bagi Jihoon.

Ia yang masih mengira Hoshi adalah Soonyoung pun memaksa Hoshi ikut pulang ke apartementnya dan memaksa Hoshi menemaninya tidur. Dan entah pikiran dari mana ia meminta Hoshi untuk tinggal bersamanya dan membuat sebuah kontrak.

Kini Jihoon memandang penuh benci pada salinan kontrak yang telah menjadi bola lipat di tangannya. Kontrak perjanjiannya untuk tinggal bersama dengan Hoshi dan salinan satunya ada di tangan Hoshi.

"Aish~ aku benar-benar bodoh ! Kenapa aku malah membuat dua kontrak dan memberikan satu padanya !?" dan Jihoon kembali mendaratkan dahinya ke tembok pembatas di hadapannya.

Kini mata sipitnya menatap ke bawah, melihat sebuah truk dan beberapa orang yang sedari tadi mondar mandir membawa barang-barang milik apartement yang tepat berada di seberangnya itu.

Setelah selesai, truk itu pun pergi. Menyisakan seorang namja yang kini berdiri di bawah sana dengan sebuah tas koper di tangannya dan sebuah tas gendong di punggungnya.

Namja itu, Hoshi mendongak kearah Jihoon, menatapnya lalu tersenyum. Melambaikan sebelah tangannya lalu berjalan menghampiri Jihoon. Sedangkan Jihoon hanya bisa menghela napas beratnya saat Hoshi telah sampai di depannya.

"Kenapa aku harus mempertaruhkan apartementku ini untukmu !?" gerutu Jihoon sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam apartementnya yang diikuti Hoshi dari belakang.

"Kau sendiri kan yang menulisnya kalau aku tak mau tinggal denganmu maka kau akan menjual apartement ini dan pindah kerumahku."

"Tapi kan aku membuat perjanjian itu untuk Soonyoung."

"Tapi kan aku yang tanda tangan."

Jihoon hendak membalas ucapan Hoshi tapi ia urungkan. "Baiklah~ tinggal saja disini sesukamu. Jika aku sudah dapat tempat lain, aku akan segera pindah."

"Terserah. Tapi aku akan menikmati waktu ini sekarang."

Jihoon ingin sekali memukul kepala Hoshi. Namja didepannya itu bahkan lebih menyebalkan dari Soonyoung nya dulu.

"Aku capek jadi aku mau tidur, jangan ganggu aku dan jangan bikin keributan jika tak mau kuusir dari sini. Karena disini hanya ada satu kamar jadi kau bisa tidur di sofa. Soonyoung dulu juga tidur disana."

"Soonyoung hyung tidak tidur denganmu ? Kupikir kalian pacaran ?"

Jihoon kembali menahan emosinya. "Pacaran bukan berarti harus tidur seranjang. Apa kau biasa tidur seranjang dengan pacarmu ?"

"Aku tak punya pacar."

"Apa aku tampak peduli ?"

"Apa kau mau jadi pacarku ?"

"Mati saja kau Kwon Hoshi !"

~ Brak ~

.

.

.

.

Jihoon membuka pintu kamarnya. Awalnya ia hendak mengambil minum di dapur namun ia urungkan saat ia melihat Hoshi tengah duduk di samping kulkas dengan banyak tumpukan buku di sekitarnya.

Jihoon mengernyitkan dahinya, ia lalu menghampiri Hoshi. "Apa yang kau lakukan ?"

"Oh~ apartementmu sungguh penuh dengan berbagai macam barang ya~ hanya tempat ini yang kosong jadi biar aku taruh semua buku ini disini ya~" ucap Hoshi sambil menunjuk sela-sela diantara kulkas dan sebuah meja.

"Terserah kau saja." jawab Jihoon lalu memperhatikan buku-buku itu dengan intens. "Kau membaca semua novel buatanku ini ?" tanya Jihoon sambil menunjuk satu persatu buku-buku itu.

"Bukan aku yang membacanya, semua buku ini tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di apartementku padahal aku tak merasa pernah membeli atau membacanya. Kurasa Soonyoung hyung lah yang membacanya selama meminjam tubuhku waktu itu."

Mendengar penjelasan Hoshi, Jihoon hanya diam. Ia lalu duduk, mengambil tempat di sebelah Hoshi. "Jadi kau tak membaca karya hebatku ini ?" ucap Jihoon sambil mengangkat sebuah novel buatannya yang tadi ada di pangkuan Hoshi itu.

"Aku barusan selesai membacanya. Semuanya. Ah~ pantas novelmu ini laris manis di pasaran, aku merasa novel-novelmu ini telah menyihirku sampai aku rela menghabiskan waktuku semalaman hanya untuk menghabiskan semua serinya dari awal."

Jihoon hanya mengerjapkan matanya tak menyangka bahwa ada yang rela membaca novel buatannya itu semalaman tanpa henti.

Hoshi lalu mengambil novel yang ada di tangan Jihoon itu kemudian menyodorkannya pada Jihoon. "Bacalah."

Jihoon menautkan alisnya bingung. "Aku kan penciptanya, untuk apa aku membaca karya tanganku sendiri."

"Maksudku suratnya. Ada surat dari Soonyoung hyung didalamnya. Surat itu untukmu."

Jihoon terdiam menatap buku yang diulurkan Hoshi itu. Perlahan di raihnya buku itu lalu membuka lembar demi lembarnya, mencari surat yang dimaksud. Begitu menemukannya, Jihoon langsung membuka surat itu dan membacanya.

 _Jihoon-ah~ annyeong~_

 _Kuharap kau selalu sehat. Dan aku juga berharap kau selalu bahagia meski tak ada aku disampingmu sekarang._

 _Aku senang kau bisa terus menjalani hidupmu meski tanpa diriku. Tapi hanya satu hal yang membuatku sedih..._

 _Kenapa kau berhenti menulis ?_

 _Aku akhirnya bisa membaca semua novel buatanmu. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum setiap membaca novel buatanmu. Semua itu kisah kita selama ini kan ?_

 _Terima Kasih karena kau sudah menjadikanku Sumber inspirasimu. Aku sangat bangga dan tersanjung._

 _Tapi kau tak seharusnya berhenti menulis hanya karena aku sudah tak ada lagi. Kau bisa memulai semuanya dari awal. Jangan terus terpaku padaku dan carilah inspirasi lain di luar sana._

 _Dan aku sangat tak suka dengan novel terakhirmu itu. Bukankah itu novel permintaanku ? Dan kau bilang kau tak percaya Cinta pertama ? Kalau begitu apa kau juga tak percaya padaku selama ini ?_

 _Semoga pemikiranku ini salah tapi..._

 _Kumohon lanjutlah menulis. Buatlah sequelnya. Sequel kisah kita. Aku tak akan membiarkan kisah ini berakhir begitu saja karena aku tak terima ending yang menggantung seperti itu._

 _Sad ending_ _atau_ _happy ending... Itulah yang harus kau pilih..._

 _Aku menunggunya... Seri selanjutnya... Aku menantikannya dan pasti akan membacanya jadi..._

 _Tentukanlah endingnya..._

 _Jihoon-ah~ gomawo..._

 _Mianhae..._

 _Dan..._

 _Saranghae..._

Tanpa terasa setitik air mata jatuh dari sudut mata Jihoon, membasahi lembaran kertas yang kini ia genggam dengan tangan bergetar itu. Hoshi yang melihat namja mungil di depannya ini kembali bersedih pun akhirnya mengulurkan tangannya dan menggenggam tangan Jihoon, mencoba memberinya kekuatan.

"Aku ada disini. Jangan bersedih lagi."

Jihoon mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Hoshi yang kini tengah tersenyum padanya. Hoshi lalu meraih bahu Jihoon, membawanya kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Dielusnya punggung Jihoon dengan lembut.

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu mulai sekarang jadi... Mari kuta buat seri barunya bersama."

Jihoon melepaskan pelukan Hoshi dan menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. Sedangkan Hoshi kini mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan menangkup pipi basah Jihoon.

"Aku ingin menjadi inspirasi barumu. Biarkan aku menjadi pemeran utama baru di seri berikutnya novelmu. Mulai sekarang mari... Kita tulis bersama lembar demi lembar novel ini. Bersama."

Dan ucapan Hoshi berakhir dengan bertautannya bibir mereka berdua. Hoshi menarik wajah Jihoon, menciumnya, menyalurkan apa yang tengah ia rasakan kini. Hatinya menginginkan Jihoon. Sudah sejak lama ia menahannya dan sekaranglah waktu yang tepat memulai segalanya dari awal.

.

.

.

.

1 Tahun Kemudian...

~ Ceklek ~

Hoshi membuka pintu kamar itu dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tubuh mungil Jihoon yang masih bergelung nyaman dengan selimutnya itu.

"Anak ini benar-benar hobi tidur ya !" Hoshi melangkah menghampiri kasur Jihoon, duduk di tepinya lalu mulai menarik lepas selimut yang menyelimuti tubuh mungil Jihoon.

"Yakh~! Lee Jihoon bangun !"

Jihoon yang merasa terusik pun tak mau melepaskan selimutnya dan kembali menarik selimut itu. "Dingin Hoshi-ah~"

"Kau tak lihat matahari sudah berada tepat diatas ubun-ubun." Kini Hoshi mencoba menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Jihoon agar segera bangun.

"5 menit lagi~" gumam Jihoon malah semakin menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi wajahnya.

"Bangun sekarang atau aku seret kau ke kamar mandi sekarang !"

"Jangan bercanda !"

Hoshi memanyunkan bibirnya namun sedetik kemudian seulas seringaian menghiasi bibirnya. Hoshi pun semakin mendekati Jihoon, tubuhnya ia turunkan, kedua tangannya mengungkung Jihoon yang tengah memejamkan matanya dengan tubuh miring itu, dan wajah Hoshi semakin dekat dengan wajah Jihoon yang mulai terlelap lagi.

Seringaiannya kembali muncul saat bibirnya kini tepat di sebelah telinga Jihoon. Dan Hoshi pun mulai berbisik dengan suara yang sengaja ia rendahkan dan nada sexynya. "Jika kau tak bangun aku akan menambah ronde permainan kita semalam."

Bukannya Jihoon membuka matanya, yang ada malah tubuh Hoshi yang terhempas ke lantai dengan tak elitnya. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Jihoon.

"Yakh~!"

"Berisik !"

Dan sebuah teriakan menggelegar menghantarkan sebuah bantal melayang tepat ke wajah Hoshi. Hoshi yang geram hanya bisa menggertakkan giginya. Di hembuskannya napas beratnya menahan emosi.

Hoshi pun kembali berdiri lalu menatap Jihoon yang masih meringkuk di dalam selimutnya. "Baiklah~ kalau begitu aku gendong saja lalu kumandikan sekalian."

Tanpa permisi Hoshi langsung meraih tubuh Jihoon sekaligus selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya lalu menggendong tubuh mungil itu di pundaknya seperti karung beras.

Jihoon langsung membuka matanya dan berteriak histeris karena kepalanya terasa pening karena posisi kepalanya yang terbalik.

"Yakh~ dasar Kwon gila cepat turunkan aku !" teriak Jihoon sambil memukul-mukul punggung Hoshi dengan tangannya dan menendang-nendang perut Hoshi dengan kakinya yang menggelantung.

Begitu mereka sudah berada tepat di depan kamar mandi, Hoshi pun menurunkan Jihoon dan langsung mendapatkan tatapan tajam. Namun Hoshi sama sekali tak menghiraukan tatapan membunuh itu. Hoshi malah membalik tubuh Jihoon, memeluknya dari belakang lalu menuntunnya berjalan masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

"Apa kau sudah bangun ? Jika belum aku akan memandikanmu." ucap Hoshi melihat Jihoon dari cermin yang ada di atas wastafel.

"Mati saja kau Kwon !" maki Jihoon lalu menyikut perut Hoshi dengan sangat keras membuat Hoshi mengaduh dan melepaskan pelukannya. "Dasar mesum !" Begitu Jihoon berbalik, kembali kepala Hoshi yang tengah menunduk mendapat tepukan keras dari tangan mungilnya.

"Aw~ aish~ kenapa tangan semungil itu bisa sangat menyakitkan begini." gumam Hoshi sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang baru saja merasakan kekejaman tangan mungil Jihoon itu.

Hoshi yang melihat Jihoon kesusahan membuka hoodie nya itu pun maju membantunya. Kembali sebuah seringaian muncul di wajah Hoshi saat mata sipitnya tak sengaja menatap bahu Jihoon yang terekspos saat kerah bajunya yang longgar itu terjatuh kebahunya.

"Woah~ aku tak tahu kalau aku membuat tanda sebanyak ini pada tubuhmu semalam."

Jihoon langsung menyambarkan hoodienya yang masih ia genggam itu kearah tubuh Hoshi. Disambarkan berulang kali hoodie itu dengan membabi buta ke tubuh Hoshi tanpa ampun.

"Pergi saja kau ke neraka sana dasar Kwon mesum !"

~ Brak ~

Pintu tak berdosa itu langsung di tutup dengan sangat keras oleh Jihoon dan langsung ia kunci rapat-rapat agar Kwon mesum itu tak dapat melompat masuk kedalam saat ia tengah mandi nanti.

Jihoon kembali berjalan menuju wastafelnya lalu membasuh wajahnya berulang kali. Jihoon terdiam sejenak menatap pantulannya pada cermin di hadapannya itu. Perlahan tangan mungilnya meraih kerah kaos nya lalu menariknya turun, memperlihatkan bahu putihnya yang penuh dengan bercak keunguan yang sangat banyak.

"Dasar Kwon sialan ! Aku jadi tak bisa pakai baju terbuka di acara hari ini."

Setelah selesai membasuh badan dan berganti pakaian, Jihoon langsung berjalan menuju dapur dimana Hoshi tampak tengah berdiri di belakang pantry nya sambil sibuk memotong sesuatu.

Jihoon pun mendekati Hoshi dan memeluknya dari belakang. Hoshi sedikit terlonjak lalu tersenyum begitu ia menemukan Jihoon tengah mengusap-usapkan wajahnya di punggungnya.

"Wae ?"

"Dingin~" ucap Jihoon semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Hoshi.

"Jika tak mau jarimu kuiris maka kembalilah ke meja makan dan duduk manis disana menunggu makananmu jadi."

Tanpa banyak protes Jihoon langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan segera berlari kecil menuju kursinya dan duduk manis disana sambil menopang wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Senyumannya tak pernah luntur saat matanya terus tertuju pada punggung Hoshi yang tampak sibuk di belakang kompor itu.

"Tada~ makan siangmu sudah jadi." pekik Hoshi lalu membawakan semangkuk sup kehadapan Jihoon.

Wajah Jihoon pun langsung berbinar menatap sup yang tampak lezat itu. Diambilnya sendok yang ada di sampingnya lalu mulai menyuapkan sup kedalam mulutnya.

"Euhm~ enaknyaaa~"

Hoshi tekikik pelan melihat wajah Jihoon yang tampak berbinar itu. "Makannya hati-hati, pelan-pelan saja." ucap Hoshi lalu mengulurkan tangannya mengelap nasi yang tampak tercecer di sudut bibir Jihoon.

"Makan yang banyak. Kau harus tampak bertenaga untuk perilisan buku terbarumu nanti."

"Aku tahu~"

"Aku akan datang."

"Wajib itu."

"Soonyoung hyung juga akan datang."

Jihoon menghentikan aktivitasnya sesaat begitu mendengar ucapan terakhir Hoshi itu. Kemudian ia tersenyum tipis dan melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Aku yakin dia akan datang." lanjut Hoshi lagi.

"Aku juga berharap begitu." Jihoon kembali menghentikan acara makannya dan kini menatap Hoshi. "Aku membuat buku itu karena permintaannya, jadi dia harus datang."

"Pasti."

.

.

.

.

Jihoon kini menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin di hadapannya kemudian tersenyum saat ia merasa make up nya terlihat sangat pas di wajahnya. Ia sekarang sudah berada di ruang tunggu sebuah gedung pertemuan di mana sebentar lagi presscon perilisan novel barunya akan digelar.

Saat Jihoon hendak beranjak untuk berganti pakaian tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berbunyi singkat tanda ada sebuah chat masuk. Jihoon pun memeriksa ponselnya dan mendapati sebuah chat masuk dari Hoshi.

 _'Mianhae~ sepertinya aku tak bisa datang tepat waktu. Jalanan disini sangat macet_ _ㅠ_ _ㅠ_ _'_

Jihoon hanya mendengus, sama sekali tak berniat membalas chat itu. Ia malah menggeletakkan ponselnya begitu saja diatas meja rias dan beranjak berganti pakaian karena acara akan segera dimulai.

Kini Jihoon melangkah penuh hati-hati menaiki panggung dimana seorang MC dan dua buah sofa single telah menunggunya. Jihoon tersenyum lalu membungkukkan badannya menyapa sang noona MC.

"Jihoon-ssi lama tak bertemu. Woah~ aku pikir kau benar-benar akan menelantarkan perasaan kami semua." canda sang MC membuat Jihoon dan para penonton yang datang tertawa.

"Nde~ mianhae karena telah lama menelantarkan hati kalian semua." jawab Jihoon sambil menatap para penggemarnya yang telah rela datang jauh - jauh dan menerjang dinginnya salju diluar.

"Dan terima kasih banyak karena kalian semua sudah datang kemari meski di luar sedang turun salju. Kalian semua memang luar biasa." ucap Jihoon yang di akhiri dengan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya yang menjadi satu membuat sebuah hati dan hal itu sukses membuat para penggemarnya berteriak histeris.

Namun di tengah keramaian itu, Jihoon dapat melihat sosok seorang namja tengah duduk di tengah-tengah para penggemar yeojanya itu. namja itu terus menatap Jihoon tanpa berkedip sedikit pun. Jihoon sedikit mendengus namun ia mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum dan bersikap profesional.

 _'Dasar pembohong ! Dia bilang akan datang telat tapi nyatanya ia bahkan sudah duduk manis disana.'_

"Nah~ Jihoon-ssi~"

"Nde ?" Jihoon sedikit terlonjak kaget begitu mendengar sang MC menyebut namanya tiba-tiba. Kini fokus Jihoon telah kembali kedalam acaranya malam ini.

"Pasti banyak penggemarmu yang penasaran dan bertanya-tanya, kenapa kau akhirnya memilih kembali menulis dan meneruskan cerita yang dulu kau bilang tak akan ada sequelnya ? Apa itu karena seseorang yang menjadi tokoh utamamu itu telah kembali ? Bukankah kau dulu bilang bahwa orang itu berada di tempat yang jauh ?"

Jihoon hanya tersenyum lemah menanggapi pertanyaan sang MC. "Dia tidak akan kembali. Tidak akan pernah."

"Ah~ jadi sequel ini menceritakan orang lain ?"

Jihoon tersenyum. "Nde~ dia tidak akan pernah muncul lagi di dalam ceritaku. Sequel ini sebenarnya menceritakan tentang bagaimana cara untuk move on dari rasa kehilangan seseorang. Setelah acara ini selesai, kalian bisa mulai membeli novelku ini di toko buku di seluruh penjuru Korea."

Jihoon mengambil sebuah buku yang sedari tadi tergeletak di meja didepannya lalu ia tunjukkan buku itu kearah para penggemar dan kamera yang merekamnya.

"Didalam buku ini aku hanya ingin menekankan bahwa jangan pernah terpuruk oleh masa lalumu. Masa lalu biarlah menjadi masa lalu. Yang harus kalian lihat sekarang adalah masa depan. Kalian hidup bukan untuk masa lalu tapi kalian hidup untuk masa depan." Jihoon mengatakan semua itu sembari menatap seorang namja yang sedari tadi juga menatapnya itu lalu tersenyum dan mendapat anggukan kepala dari sang namja.

"Woah~ aku pribadi jadi tak sabar untuk membacanya." MC noona itu lalu mengambil novel yang tadi di pegang Jihoon kemudian menunjuk cover novel itu. "Lalu apa artinya ini ? Setau kita semua novelmu sebelumnya itu bercover cotton candy berwarna pink. Tapi kenapa di sequel ini ada dua buah cotton candy dengan warna yang berbeda ? Apa kau mendua ?" pertanyaan terakhir sang MC sukses membuat para penonton dan Jihoon sedikit tertawa.

"Aniya~ aku ini orang yang sangat setia." canda Jihoon. "Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan meski sama tapi dua buah cotton candy itu memiliki rasa yang berbeda. Pink dan Biru... Kurasa merasa mereka juga seperti itu."

Dan acara itu pun terus berlangsung dengan beberapa pertanyaan sang MC yang kadang membuat Jihoon kelabakan untuk menjawabnya dan tertawa dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menurutnya lucu.

Setelah sesi question & answer selesai, kini giliran sesi fansign untuk 50 penggemar yang beruntung. Namun sebelum sesi itu dimulai, semuanya memutuskan untuk istirahat sebentar.

Jihoon pun bergegas turun panggung. Langkah lebarnya langsung menunjuk sosok namja yang sedari tadi membuatnya selalu mencuri pandang, menarik lengan namja itu lalu menyeretnya ke backstage yang sepi.

"Yakh~ Kwon Hoshi kau benar-benar hobi menipuku ya ?! Kupikir kau benar-benar akan datang telat. Ck~ lagi pula untuk apa kau tadi bilang akan menyusul dan menyuruhku berangkat duluan ?!" Jihoon menatap kedua tangan namja di depannya itu bergantian. "Kau tak bawa apa-apa ? Kupikir kau mau datang belakangan karena mau membelikanku sesuatu dulu."

Jihoon nampak cemberut dan kesal dengan bibir mungilnya yang ia kerucutkan. Sedangkan namja di depannya itu malah tersenyum manis.

"Kurasa kau berhasil melupakanku. Kau bahkan tak ingat lagi padaku. Syukurlah~"

"Nde ?" Jihoon yang merasa bingung hanya mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku juga senang karena tampaknya Hoshi benar-benar sudah menyembuhkanmu." Dan Jihoon semakin mematung di tempatnya.

"Yakh~ Jihoon-ah~" Jihoon refleks membalikkan badannya begitu mendengar sebuah suara yang tak asing memanggilnya.

"Ho-Hoshi ?"

"Yakh~ kenapa ekspresimu melongo begitu ha ?! Seperti baru saja melihat hantu saja."

"Kurasa... Aku memang baru saja bertemu dengan hantu..." ucap Jihoon dengan nada mengambangnya.

"Mwo ?"

Jihoon langsung berbalik kembali, namun saat ia berbalik sosok yang sedari tadi berbicara dengannya pun telah menghilang.

"Ho-Hoshi-ah~ kurasa... Dia benar-benar datang..."

"Mwo ? Nugu ?"

"Soonyoungie~ dia benar-benar datang." Jihoon kembali berbalik menatap Hoshi. Kini wajah tersenyum nya telah basah oleh air mata. "Kupikir dia tadi kau. Dia sudah duduk disana sejak acara dimulai sampai berakhir. Dia... Menatapku... Dan tersenyum padaku..."

Hoshi pun meraih bahu Jihoon yang mulai bergetar karena menangis. Di rengkuhnya tubuh mungil Jihoon kedalam pelukannya. Diusapnya kepala belakang Jihoon yang tenggelam di dadanya itu dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

Hoshi tak berkata apapun. Ia tak berniat mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya menenangkan Jihoon dalam diam dengan tatapan yang terus tertuju kedepan. Kemudian bibir itu melengkungkan sebuah senyuman lalu menganggukkan kepalanya seolah tengah berbicara pada seseorang.

 _'Kau tak perlu khawatir. Mulai sekarang... Aku akan menjaganya hyung... Aku janji... Dan pasti akan aku tepati...'_

.

.

.

.

"Yakh~ Jihoon-ah~ cepatlah~ film nya sudah mau mulai ini !"

"Sebentar !" suara lengkingan sahutan dari arah dapur pun terdengar.

Hoshi kini telah duduk nyaman diatas sofa, menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa, siap menonton film favoritnya dan Jihoon yang sebentar lagi akan di tayangkan di televisi itu.

"Yakh~ cepatlah ! Film nya sudah mulai ini !" kembali Hoshi berteriak memanggil Jihoon yang tak kunjung keluar dari dapur itu.

Dari tempat Hoshi duduk dapat dilihatnya sosok Jihoon yang tengah berdiri di belakang meja makan. Tak lama kemudian Jihoon pun menghampiri Hoshi dengan sebuh nampan di tangannya yang berisi 2 buah cola dan beberapa cemilan, termasuk pop corn khas bioskop.

"Uri Jihoonie memang yang terbaik." ucap Hoshi seraya mengambil beberapa popcorn di pangkuan Jihoon yang kini telah duduk dengan nyaman di samping Hoshi.

"Meski hanya menonton film di rumah, tapi tetap saja rasanya akan aneh kalau tidak ada makanan khas bioskop seperti ini."

"Kau benar." ucap Hoshi lalu tangan kanannya menyelinap kebelakang punggung Jihoon lalu menarik tubuh mungil Jihoon agar semakin mendekat padanya, membuat Jihoon sedikit merona akan tindakan Hoshi itu.

"Ah~ iya,, aku ingat ingin memberimu sesuatu." Hoshi pun beranjak dari duduknya dan, berjalan masuk kedalam kamar Jihoon, membuat Jihoon mengikuti arah gerak Hoshi dengan mata mengerjap bingung.

Tak lama kemudian Hoshi pun keluar dari kamarnya sambil membawa dua buah cotton candy berwarna pink dan biru. Hoshi pun memberikan cotton candy berwarna biru pada Jihoon yang diterima begitu saja oleh Jihoon dengan ekspresi bingungnya.

"Sebenarnya kemarin aku telat ke acaramu itu karena aku mampir dulu untuk membelikan cotton candy ini. Bukankah kau sangat suka cotton candy ? Aku berharap setelah makan ini kau akan lebih bersemangat kemarin. Tapi karena kejadian itu dan kau yang jadi sibuk sampai tak sempat pulang kerumah sejak kemarin aku jadi lupa memberikannya dan berakhir mengenaskan di kamarmu."

Jihoon tersenyum menatap cotton candy biru di tangannya kini. "Gomawo~"

"Semoga rasanya masih enak." ucap Hoshi begitu melihat Jihoon mulai membuka bungkus plastiknya lalu mengambil sedikit cotton candy itu dan memakannya.

"Ini enak~ sangat manis~ aku suka~" ucap Jihoon sambil terus memakan cotton candy itu hingga habis. "Tapi... Kenapa aku dapat yang warna biru ? Aku kan lebih suka yang warna pink." ucapnya sambil cemberut dan menunjuk cotton candy yang masih utuh di tangan Hoshi.

Refleks Hoshi pun menyembunyikan cotton candy miliknya di belakang tubuhnya kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali. "Yang biru itu melambangkan diriku dan yang pink ini melambangkan dirimu. Kau kan sudah memakanku jadi sekarang giliranku yang memakanmu."

Perkataan terakhir Hoshi yang diakhiri dengan seringaian itu sukses membuat Jihoon membulatkan matanya dan memundurkan tubuhnya perlahan. Namun sepertinya Hoshi sedang tak main-main. Hoshi langsung menerjang tubuh Jihoon hingga tubuh mungil itu terbaring begitu saja diatas sofa.

Hoshi kembali menyeringai kemudian mulai di lancarkannya aksinya mengecupi bibir Jihoon dengan tak sabar. Hoshi mulai melumat bibir tipis Jihoon itu, menyesapnya, dan menggoda belahan bibir mungil itu dengan lidah nakalnya.

Serangan demi serangan yang dilancarkan Hoshi itu pun sukses membuat Jihoon melenguh di tengah-tengah ciuman panas mereka. Jihoon pun terlihat mulai menikmati permainan Hoshi dan membalas setiap kecupan dan lumayan yang di berikan Hoshi.

Kini tangan Jihoon bahkan sudah mulai memeluk leher Hoshi erat seolah tak ingin kehilangan moment berharga ini.

Merasa kebutuhan oksigen mulai menyerang mereka akhirnya Hoshi pun melepaskan ciumannya. Kini mereka berdua saling menatap satu sama lain dengan jarak yang sangat begitu dekat. Tangan Hoshi terulur membelai pipi chubby Jihoon yang merona dengan lembut.

Mereka berdua saling tersenyum satu sama lain. Dan kini Hoshi memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan di pipi kanan dan kiri Jihoon secara bergantian, kemudian di dahinya, hidungnya, dagunya, hingga berakhir kembali mengecup singkat bibir mungil Jihoon.

"Saranghae~ Jihoon-ah~" ucap Hoshi membuat Jihoon kembali tersenyum.

"Nado saranghae Hoshi-ah~" kini giliran Jihoon yang menarik tengkuk Hoshi dan mengecup singkat bibir namja di atasnya itu. "Dan gomawo sudah datang ke hidupku dan berada disisinya sekarang."

Kembali mereka saling tersenyum. Hoshi kembali mengelus pipi merona Jihoon dan kembali mempertemukan bibir kedua kedalam sebuah ciuman hangat. Saling menyalurkan perasaan satu sama lain lewat ciuman dan kehangatan tubuh satu sama lain malam ini.

.

.

.

.

E

N

D

.

.

.

.

 **Ah~ mianhae karena aku lama sekali update FF ini~**

 **Sedikit terjadi kemampetan ide cerita kemarin tapi untungnya dapat kuatasi dan selesai juga FF ini ^^**

 **Semoga alur cerita dan endingnya tak mengecewakan ya~**

 **Ditunggu reviewnya~^^**

 **Gomawo n see ya~**


End file.
